La Brigade du Griffon : 5ème et Dernière Partie
by Escad
Summary: Des mois ont passé depuis la chute de la Brigade du Griffon. Quelques uns de ses membres cherchent en Afrique le moyen de détruire Zephiel et ils le trouvent! Le compte à rebours est lancé et ils se ruent à l'académie, rejoint vite par les sorciers dissidents du régime, présageant d'une bataille décisive!


**Chapitre Un:**

Adossé au mur du cachot, il attendait, se mêlant à la foule. Il avait choisi de porter un capuchon pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse. Il jeta un coup d'oeil du côté de la tribune des juges. Ils étaient au nombre de trois, tous des sorciers et sorcières triés sur le volet par le Ministre lui-même, qui siégeait un peu plus loin dans la tribune des officiels. Celui ci semblait satisfait et discutait avec Joseph Caron, un homme qui n'avait pas hésité à livrer son ami et l'ex-Ministre aux Mangemorts, dont il faisait partie. On pouvait voir dans l'assemblée d'autres Mangemorts, comme Fabrice Carpentier ou William Rousseau, qui portait désormais un bandeau à son oeil droit. Ceci était dû aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques mois plus tôt. Sur la tribune d'à côté, on pouvait voir Hector Mendoza, chef de la Milice, dont le visage était parcouru par une cicatrice, discutant avec le commissaire Casimir Faivre et le tristement célèbre Chasseur de Moldus, Eric Maillard. De tout les sorciers présents dans l'assemblée, c'est celui ci qu'il détestait le plus avec son sourire arrogant et narquois qu'il conservait dans toutes les situations. Une soudaine clameur emplit le cachot et il se redressa. La grande porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Une dizaine de sorciers habillés de robes de la Milice entrèrent, entourant trois individus. Il eut un pincement au coeur en observant ses trois camarades de la Brigade du Griffon. Tony Mayer boitait légèrement, son visage était tuméfié et les verres de ses lunettes fendus. Pauline Guérac avait quelques contusions au visage et était très pâle. Melissa Girard avait les cheveux en bataille, des coupures sur le visage et son visage exprimait une profonde tristesse. Il savait pourquoi, quelques semaines avant l'incident, elle avait entamé une relation avec Damien Lacroix, abattu ce jour funeste par les Mangemorts en s'interposant entre elle et un sortilège de mort. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage et il s'empressa de les sécher tandis que les trois étaient assis sur une estrade en face des juges. Un des juges frappa trois fois de son marteau, puis c'est un autre juge qui ouvrit la séance. Il était âgé d'une soixantaine d'années, avec des cheveux blancs et des yeux gris. Il commença:

- _Nous pouvons débuter la séance du 8 Mars 1981, qui a pour objet de juger les actes de ces trois terroristes, membres de la Brigade du Griffon, pour défiance et haute trahison envers le Ministère! C'est moi-même, le juge Darland, qui animera cette séance, présidé par les juges Philippe et Daladier._

Le juge Darland se mit face aux jurés et montra du doigt les accusés en continuant:

- _Messieurs dames, voici trois sorciers et sorcières, trois dangereux individus, membres d'une organisation qui a depuis longtemps été reconnu hors-la-loi par le décret 31. Ces mêmes individus ont par maintes fois défiés le Ministère, ils ont semé le chaos dans notre cher pays! Capturés dans leur retranchement il y a deux mois de celà par une héroïque opération de notre bonne Milice, qui je vous rappelle, a perdu dans le combat un honorable sorcier, ils n'ont depuis pas déchanté sur leurs exactions! Ils refusent toujours de parler de leurs camarades qui nous ont échappé ce jour là et ne veulent toujours pas donner d'indications sur le lieu de refuge de l'instigateur de tout ça, j'ai nommé François Pévensie, l'Ennemi Public Numéro Un! Ces individus sont tellement ancrés dans le mal qu'ils ont répandu, qu'ils n'ont plus aucune notion sensée. Ces individus, messieurs dames les jurés, sont irrécupérables et un danger pour la société tant qu'ils sont en liberté! C'est pourquoi je propose la peine maximale pour ces trois terroristes, un emprisonnement à vie dans la prison de Fort Obsidien, afin qu'ils puissent réfléchir aux actes malveillants qu'ils ont commis!_

Le juge fut applaudi pour son élocution et retourna s'asseoir. Le juge Philippe se leva ensuite et se tourna vers les jurés avant de prononcer:

- _Que ceux qui sont pour une condamnation à vie à la prison de Fort Obsidien lèvent la main!_

Plus de la moitié du banc leva la main. Il perçut chez certains une légère hésitation, chez d'autres une nette crainte. Le juge Daladier leva son marteau et conclua avant de frapper la table avec:

- _Les accusés sont condamnés à la réclusion à perpétuité dans la prison de Fort Obsidien à compter de ce jour!_

Ils furent emmenés sans ménagement par les sorciers de la Milice, tandis que la séance était levée. Chacun sortit du cachot. Il repéra l'homme qu'il voulait voir et le suivit à distance. Celui ci affichait toujours le même sourire détestable en marchant dans les couloirs. Au détour d'un corridor peu fréquenté, il le rattrapa et le plaqua contre un mur. Il demanda d'une voix nerveuse:

- _Où est-elle? _

_- Monsieur Mercier, quel plaisir de vous revoir! Comment avez vous trouvé ce procès? Pour ma part j'ai trouvé les peines un peu légères! _répondit Maillard d'une façon si naturelle

- _La ferme! Vous aviez promis de me la rendre après que je vous ai aidé sur la Brigade! Celà remonte à deux mois! _rétorqua Stéphane en perdant son calme

- _Votre demi-soeur est quelque part, nous la gardons pour nous assurer de votre entière collaboration! _expliqua Maillard

- _Qu'est ce que vous voulez de plus? _demanda Mercier

- _L'homme que vous avez tué, Lord Zephiel le connaissait et il pense qu'il menait des projets contre lui! _répondit Eric Maillard

_- Depuis quand travaillez vous avec les Mangemorts, hein Maillard? Qu'est ce qu'il se passerait si je vous tuais sur le champ? _menaça Mercier en sortant sa baguette

- _Pensez à votre petite protégée et à l'homme qui pointe une baguette sur vous! _conclua Maillard

Stéphane Mercier se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec l'ex Auror Pujol. Il relâcha Maillard, puis partit. Maillard lança haut et fort:

- _Nous transmettrons vos voeux à votre demi-soeur, monsieur Mercier!_

La journée avait été chaude, très chaude et à présent que le soleil se couchait, la température baissait fortement. Assis, seul, sur un rocher qui dominait une vallée aride, Nicolas Pelletier contemplait l'horizon. Il pensait constamment à elle, à chaque seconde, se demandant où elle se cachait et ce qu'elle faisait et surtout, si elle allait bien. Voilà plus de trois mois qu'il avait laissé derrière lui le Quartier Général de la Brigade du Griffon complètement détruit. Il n'avait eu depuis aucune nouvelle de la part de ses camarades. Avaient ils tous échappés au Ministère ou bien étaient ils tous captifs, subissant milles tortures pour les faire parler? Et surtout étaient ils tous vivants? Il avait une telle envie de les revoir tous et de partager un moment privilégié pour une occasion heureuse! Mais il était là, quelque part en Afrique, cherchant la trace d'un sorcier qui en savait long sur le passé de Fearghus LeBihan, dont le sang contenait le pouvoir capable de détruire Zephiel à tout jamais! Depuis maintenant trois mois, il arpentait les villages magiques d'Afrique, en compagnie de François Pévensie et de trois autres camarades. Une odeur vint lui lécher les narines et il se releva, abandonnant ses noires pensées. Il rentra dans la petite tente canadienne qui ressemblait de l'intérieur à un petit appartement bien confortable. Une soupe chauffait dans une marmite. L'Auror Leroy était allongé sur son lit, faisant une sieste. Lucas et Morgan jouaient ensemble à un jeu d'échecs magiques, tandis que Pévensie consultait une carte. Nicolas alla s'installer à côté de lui et demanda:

- _On est où à peu près!_

_- Hé bien, nous sommes à la pointe sud des montagnes Atlas, en Algérie! Demain, nous irons plus au sud, il y a plusieurs charmants villages magiques, comme Ogana et Tchamba! _expliqua François

- _Croyez vous que ce Cheikh est encore vivant? _questionna Nicolas

- _Oh je crois bien que oui, je ne saurais dire pourquoi, j'ai juste l'intime conviction que c'est le cas! Et je ne me trompe que très rarement! _répondit Pévensie en souriant

- _Pensez vous vraiment que l'héritier de LeBihan est lui aussi vivant? _requestionna Pelletier

- _Je le pense également! _affirma François

- _Et si jamais nous le trouvons, qu'allons nous faire de lui? _formula Nicolas

- _Là je ne sais pas encore, la priorité sera de le mettre à l'abri!_ expliqua Pévensie

Celui ci posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de l'Auror et lui dit d'une voix douce:

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, et les autres également!_

Nicolas hocha la tête, puis Pévensie conclua:

- _Ne pensez plus à celà et savourons notre bonne soupe!_

**Chapitre Deux:**

Trois silhouettes perchées sur un piton rocheux observaient silencieusement la tente plantée au milieu des montagnes, tandis que la nuit tombait rapidement. Le premier, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, contemplait le paysage avec sérénité. Le second était bien plus vieux et portait une barbichette grise. Le troisième, un jeunot d'une vingtaine d'années semblait ne pas tenir en place. Après quelques minutes, le plus vieux parla:

- _Et si ce n'était pas eux?_

_- Ce sont eux! _répondit le premier

- _Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend? _demanda le jeune

Le premier resta silencieux. Le plus vieux continua:

- _Daniel, en tant que nouveau chef de la Police Magique, tu te dois d'intervenir!_

_- Une prime de cent mille Gallions est sur leurs têtes! _renchérit le jeune

- _C'est un ordre émanant du Ministre lui même. Tu sais mieux que moi que le juge Darland est impitoyable vis à vis des traîtres! _expliqua le vieux

- _Ne me parle pas de lui! _rétorqua le premier

Il se leva, puis interpella ses deux collègues:

- _On s'en va!_

Les deux se regardèrent d'un air surpris, puis transplanèrent.

Réfugiés dans une hutte en bois, Pévensie et ses compagnons reprenaient leur souffle. Ils étaient finalement arrivés au village d'Ogana, pour le trouver aux mains des sympathisants Mangemorts locaux. Ils avaient mis trois jours pour l'atteindre et seulement trois minutes pour s'attirer les foudres des sorciers africains qui y résidaient. Nicolas jeta un coup d'oeil furtif par l'ouverture qui servait de fenêtre et vit trois hommes qui patrouillaient. Ils ne semblaient pas se douter de leur lieu de cachette. Lucas chuchota à Pévensie:

- _Croyez vous qu'on nous réservera le même accueil dans les autres villages!_

_- Ca mon ami, je ne peux vous répondre, mais dans l'ensemble il faudra faire extrêmement attention! Quand ils auront abandonné leurs recherches, nous pourrons nous enfuir dans la jungle. Par chance, le prochain village, Tchamba, est situé pas très loin d'ici à l'ouest! _répondit François

- _Mais c'est par où l'ouest? _demanda J-B

- _Par ici! _répondit Morgan

Il fit un geste de son bras pour indiquer la direction et sa main cogna un vase qui était posé délicatement sur une étagère. Celui ci vacilla, puis chuta et s'écrasa sur le sol de bambou en mille morceaux et dans un raffut assourdissant. Aussitôt, les trois sorciers dehors bifurquèrent vers la bonne maisonnée. Nicolas poussa violemment la porte d'entrée et attaqua. Il foudroya le sorcier le plus proche tandis que le deuxième était abattu depuis la cabane par Morgan. Puis, les membres de la Brigade sortirent tous un par un de leur cachette et le troisième ne résista pas bien longtemps. Soudain, la cabane explosa. Le souffle les projeta en l'air. Après quelques instants de flou, Nicolas se releva au milieu de débris et de poussière. Miraculeusement, personne ne semblait grièvement blessé, à part Lucas qui avait perdu connaissance. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et un sorcier local apparut devant lui, baguette levée. Un éclair rouge fusa alors depuis la jungle et le frappa en pleine tête. L'homme s'écroula la tête en avant. Sauvés par ce sortilège qui venait de nulle part, ils se mirent aussitôt à décamper, portant Lucas, vers l'ouest, s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse végétation, tandis que des cris retentissaient derrière eux.

La délégation ministérielle transplana dans le parc du château en ruines. Il y avait en tête le directeur de la Milice, Hector Mendoza, et son bras droit, le préfet Casimir Faivre. Ils étaient escortés par les tristement célèbre Chasseurs de Moldus qui entouraient leur invité. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense porte en bois. Maillard gardait un sourire sur son visage. Tout en marchant, Mendoza demanda d'un ton énervé:

- _Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire?_

_- Elle vous a bien amoché! _répondit Maillard en montrant la large balafre sur le visage de son interlocuteur

- _Allez-vous faire foutre! Si jamais je retrouve cette bonne femme, je la tuerais moi même! _rétorqua Mendoza

Ils passèrent les lourds battants qui s'étaient ouverts d'eux même et pénétrèrent dans le hall. La porte de la salle de réunion était ouverte et il y régnait un silence oppressant. Comme à son habitude, Lord Zephiel siégeait sur son trône de pierre, les mains sur les accoudoirs, le visage caché par son capuchon rouge. Ses plus fidèles Mangemorts étaient assis à ses côtés. On pouvait y voir Carine Allembert, toujours aussi séduisante et mortelle, Clément Joubert, un tueur né qui avait été grièvement blessé il y a quelques mois et qui n'avait désormais plus qu'un bras, William Rousseau dont une partie du visage avait été brûlé, Romain Rougier qui avait toujours le même regard rouge, Selena Lefèvre plus belle que jamais, Geoffroy Zeffren, le plus rusé des Mangemorts et Benoit Camus, redoutable espion. Maillard et Pujol s'assirent mais il n'y avait pas de chaise pour les autres. C'est Mendoza qui osa rompre le silence en premier d'une voix nerveuse:

- _Monseigneur, nous avons des nouvelles à vous annoncer provenant d'Afrique! Ce monsieur s'appelle ..._

_- Qu'importe son nom, qu'il parle! _coupa Zephiel

L'invité, un sorcier africain, s'avança et raconta:

- _Monsieur Zephiel, il y a deux jours, j'ai rencontré dans mon village qui s'appelle Ogana, un groupe de personnes qui je le pense pourra vous intéresser. Je crois qu'ils se font appeler chez vous la Brigade du Griffon!_

_- Pourquoi me dire tout ça? Ils sont finis et cherchent un endroit pour vivre le reste de leur vie. Cette information ne m'est d'aucune utilité, donne là au Ministère si tu cherches une récompense! _répondit froidement Zephiel

- _Monsieur Zephiel, vous faites erreur, ils cherchent quelque chose ou quelqu'un, j'en suis persuadé! Mon frère qui était sur les lieux, a entendu un nom, LeBihan je crois! _continua le sorcier africain

Un soudain souffle de vent balaya la salle tandis que Lord Zephiel venait de se lever de son trône d'un coup. Le silence retomba et une certaine nervosité s'empara des Mangemorts. Chacun baissa la tête et évita de regarder dans la direction de Lord Zephiel. Seul le nouveau venu ne semblait pas comprendre que le terrible mage était contrarié. D'une voix lourde de colère et de surprise, il posa la question:

- _As-tu dit LeBihan?_

_- Oui, monsieur Zephiel! _assura le sorcier africain

Zephiel posa ses mains sur la table, puis baissa la tête, semblant réfléchir. Après quelques instants, la table se fendit en deux sur toute sa longueur. Une explosion lointaine se fit entendre. Le village situé en contrebas de la falaise où se dressaient les ruines, semblait avoir explosé. Un éclair vert surgit de la baguette de Zephiel et traversa la salle pour aller tuer l'africain. Puis, Zephiel reprit d'une voix anormalement saccadée:

- _Camus, tu vas immédiatement partir pour l'Afrique avec qui tu voudras pour suivre Pévensie! Je veux savoir ce qu'il fait là bas, et si tu en as l'occasion, supprime les!_

**Chapitre Trois:**

Le village de Tchamba ressemblait aux autres villages qu'ils avaient déjà visités. On y retrouvait les mêmes huttes en bois circulaires, cependant celui ci différait légèrement, avec la présence d'une grande maison coloniale blanche à l'écart des autres habitations. A côté de celle ci se dressait un très grand cimetière. La nuit était tombée et deux silhouettes s'y faufilaient. Un léger halo de lumière éclairait leur chemin à travers le dédale de pierres tombales, s'arrêtant quelques instants devant chacune. L'un d'eux s'arrêta et s'assit par terre quelques instants. L'autre demanda:

- _Tes côtes te font toujours souffrir?_

_- Non ça va je reprends juste mon souffle, celà fait maintenant trois jours qu'on parcourt la nuit ce cimetière pour dénicher ce nom, je crois qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'est pas ici! _répondit Lucas

- _Pévensie semble convaincu qu'on est au bon endroit, ça devrait nous suffire! Reprenons les recherches! _rétorqua Morgan

Il fit quelques pas et se prit soudain les pieds dans un objet invisible. Il s'étala de tout son long au milieu de l'allée du cimetière. Son camarade alla l'aider à se relever, mais il s'arrêta et pointa sa baguette sur un objet au sol. Morgan proféra:

- _Merci de m'aider, je me relèverais tout seul!_

_- Chut, regarde! _ordonna Lucas

Il était en train d'éclairer une plaque en marbre posé sur le sol. Morgan reprit:

- _J'aurais juré que cette plaque n'y était pas il y a quelques instants!_

_- Elle n'y était pas! Et lis le nom! _indiqua Lucas

On pouvait y lire:

_Fearghus Edmond LeBihan_

_Né le 2 Juin 1885 à Castelnau_

_Mort le 21 Janvier 1937 à Tchamba, tué par un Nundu_

Une petite gerbe de fleurs était posée près de la plaque. Une voix s'éleva derrière eux:

- _Je vois que vous avez trouvé mon ami Fearghus!_

Ils firent volte face rapidement, baguette à la main, se retrouvant devant un vieil homme étrange. C'était un vieil homme à la peau noire, portant une robe couleur sable et un chapeau sur lequel étaient accrochées des ailes de vautour. L'homme était petit et devait se tenir sur un bout de branche en guise de canne. Il affichait un large sourire bienveillant. Il reprit:

- _Nous avons des choses à nous dire!_

Le groupe était installé à l'intérieur de la grande maison coloniale .Si elle était impressionnante de l'extérieur, elle l'était encore plus de l'intérieur. Il reflétait l'image d'une glorieuse époque maintenant révolue, on pouvait d'ailleurs voir que plus personne n'y habitait depuis un long moment, mais l'ameublement avait été conservé. Le salon avait un certain charme avec les quelques animaux empaillés, son style des années trente et son balcon juste au dessus. Pévensie était juché dans un sofa poussiéreux, le reste du groupe dans un vieux canapé tout fripé. Le vieil homme qui les avait fait venir servait à ses hôtes un vin régional. François Pévensie commença:

- _Vous avez connu monsieur LeBihan, monsieur Cheikh!_

_- Oui je l'ai connu une bonne partie de sa vie. Il est arrivé ici à sa sortie de l'académie et je l'ai côtoyé jusqu'à sa mort! _répondit le dénommé Cheikh avec un fort accent africain

- _Vous étiez amis? _demanda Pévensie

- _C'était comme mon frère. Il était d'une très grande bonté et d'une très grande humanité. Jamais monsieur je n'ai connu de sorciers tels que lui, il était véritablement un très grand sorcier. Malheureusement, le destin avait déjà scellé son sort lorsqu'il a débarqué ici. _expliqua Cheikh

- _Que voulez vous dire? _demanda François

- _Son esprit était aussi troublé que ses pouvoirs étaient grand! La culpabilité le rongeait. Déjà dans ses premières années ici, il parlait d'un de ses amis en France, aussi brillant que lui, dont les pouvoirs l'effrayaient. Il pensait qu'il tournerait mal, très mal et en celà il avait malheureusement raison. Fearghus se sentait responsable de tout ça et voulait y remédier. _expliqua Cheikh

- _Qu'a t'il fait ensuite? _questionna l'Auror Leroy

- _Il est resté en contact avec un autre ami resté en France. Puis, il est tombé amoureux d'une sorcière, une certaine Charlotte Hébrard. Elle était une Pied Noire. Ils se sont mariés plus tard et de cette union est né un enfant. Il s'appelait Vencelas. C'est à partir de cette époque que Fearghus commença à entendre parler de Zephiel, son ancien camarade. Il commença à craindre pour sa famille, car il était très connu dans la région, et il avait peur que Zephiel remonte à lui. Il décida donc de renvoyer sa famille en France, mais sous le nom de jeune fille de Charlotte, ainsi ils ne craindraient rien. Il resta seul tout le restant de sa vie. Tout ce temps, il était resté en contact avec son autre ancien camarade. Il se consacra, du fait que vous avez réussi à me retrouver, à stopper Zephiel! _récita Cheikh

- _Qu'est il devenu? _demanda Pelletier

- _Il a été tué par un Nundu! _répondit tristement Cheikh

- _C'est quoi un Nundu? _demanda Clavérie

- _C'est probablement la créature magique la plus dangereuse au monde. C'est un léopard géant parfaitement silencieux en dépit de sa taille et dont le souffle provoque des épidémies de maladies dévastatrices. Ses griffes sont également empoisonnées. _énonça Pévensie

- _Fearghus et moi-même avons participé un jour à une battue avec des centaines de sorciers de la région pour se débarrasser du Nundu qui y sévissait. On l'a finalement trouvé après des heures de recherche dans une clairière au milieu de la jungle. Il nous a attaqué et a failli me déchiqueter d'un coup de griffe. Seulement, Fearghus m'a poussé de la trajectoire et a reçu ce coup de griffe à ma place. La bête a été finalement tuée. Fearghus s'en est tiré avec une belle blessure. Je ne le savais pas à l'époque, mais lui se savait condamné, car le poison du Nundu courait déjà dans ses veines. Après ça, il est parti quelques jours en France dans le plus grand secret, puis est revenu ici. Il est mort le lendemain de son retour! _expliqua le sorcier africain

- _Sa famille l'a su? _questionna Pévensie

- _Oui, un peu plus tard! Le jeune Vencelas commençait sa scolarité à Beauxbatons. Charlotte, elle, mourut de chagrin après l'annonce de la nouvelle. Le pauvre petit a vécu à l'orphelinat le restant de son enfance. J'ai appris plus tard qu'il s'était marié à une Moldue et qu'il avait eu un fils. _raconta Cheikh

- _Ils vivent encore en France? _demanda Pelletier

- _Il semble que le destin leur en voulait beaucoup. Alors que leur fils venait de rentrer à Beauxbatons, ses parents décidèrent un soir d'aller se promener en ville. Ils habitaient un charmant pavillon dans la ville de Reims. Ce fameux soir, ils passèrent dans une rue piétonne très fréquentée par les Moldus, la rue Pommery. Le reste, je crois que vous le connaissez! _récita le sorcier africain

- _Qu'en est il devenu du garçon? _demanda Pévensie

- _Il est encore à Beauxbatons, il s'appelle... _répondit Cheikh

- _Edwin! _lança Pelletier

_- Comment le savez vous? _demanda Cheikh

- _Nous l'avons rencontré à Beauxbatons il y a des mois de ça, il avait été capturé par Duhamel. _expliqua Nicolas

- _Le descendant de LeBihan était à Beauxbatons depuis le début! Bien, je crois que nous rentrons à la maison! _conclua Pévensie

Après avoir remercié le vieux sage africain, ils prirent congé. Celui ci les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. C'était la fin de la nuit. Pévensie serra chaleureusement celle de Cheikh sur le pas de la porte. Une soudaine clarté verte apparut dans le ciel. Nicolas Pelletier en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait déjà vu ceci à maintes reprises, mais elle était toujours aussi surprenante. Une tête de mort en fumée verte stagnait au dessus du village. Quelque chose siffla dans l'air. Cette fois ci, Pévensie eut le réflexe de lever sa baguette. Une barrière magique invisible les entoura tous, les protégeant d'un projectile magique qui explosa violemment à son contact. Des silhouettes noires marchaient dans leur direction. Il en comptabilisa une bonne vingtaine. Pévensie les fit rentrer dans la maison et ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège. Celui ci demanda au maître de la maison:

- _Pouvons-nous transplaner depuis cette maison?_

_- Non, des sortilèges anti-intrusions y ont été jetés il y a des années! _répondit Cheikh

- _Et la cheminée? Avez-vous de la Poudre de Cheminette? _questionna J-B

- _Non, elle ne sert qu'à une chose, venez! _répondit le vieux sage africain

Il courut malgré sa canne et se plaça devant la cheminée, dans laquelle il jeta une bûchette rouge. Il y mit le feu d'un coup de baguette. Elle brûla en quelques secondes, répandant des cendres rouges, qui s'élevèrent soudain et s'envolèrent dans le conduit de cheminée. Une formidable explosion se fit alors entendre juste au dessus de la maison. Une onde rouge se propagea et renversa les quelques Mangemorts qui s'étaient approché de la maison. Devant l'étonnement de ses hôtes, Cheikh expliqua:

- _C'est une bûche Ami/Ennemi, elle était unique et a été conçu par Fearghus il y a des années, il me l'avait donné. Il m'avait dit de l'utiliser en cas de danger. Elle implose et projette une onde qui frappe mes ennemis, mais qui va également prévenir mes amis que je suis en danger!_

Une vitre explosa pas loin d'eux. Des Mangemorts s'avançaient vers la porte d'entrée. Celle ci tomba sur ses gonds. La Brigade emmena Cheikh à l'étage. Un Mangemort courut pour rentrer et fut repoussé au loin par le sortilège. Une demi-douzaine entra finalement après avoir annulé le sort de Pévensie. Caché dans un placard, Pelletier attendait. Les autres également étaient cachés. Il entendit les marches de l'escalier craquer. Il attendit quelques instants puis se précipita hors de sa cachette. Il envoya un éclair de stupefixion sur les assaillants. Celui ci atteignit un homme cagoulé, mais le second riposta. Pelletier fut projeté en arrière et perdit dans la chute sa baguette. L'homme qui venait de le terrasser était Benoît Camus. Celui ci sourit à la vue de sa proie désarmé. Il leva sa baguette, mais Morgan le percuta. Ils traversèrent tout les deux la balustrade pour tomber sur le sol du rez-de-chaussée. Nicolas se releva, ramassa sa baguette et se précipita vers l'escalier. Morgan et le Mangemort Camus s'affrontait toujours. Les autres Mangemorts le repérèrent, mais la Brigade attaqua. Après quelques minutes, le calme était retombé. La Brigade était victorieuse. Morgan saignait d'une belle entaille sur le torse et Nicolas du front. Cependant, les autres Mangemorts étaient toujours autour de la maison. Ils commencèrent à bombarder le bâtiment de divers sortilèges. Dans la maison, tous se jetèrent au sol. Le ciel s'illumina soudain d'un manteau bleu clair. Il s'abattit sur les assaillants sous forme de centaines de petites boules bleues. Les Mangemorts tombèrent les uns après les autres. Lorsque le dernier s'effondra par terre, assommé, Cheikh s'écria:

- _Elle a marché! La bûche a marché!_

En effet, une bonne centaine de sorciers africains sortirent soudain de la jungle. Cheikh reprit:

- _Je crois que la voie est libre!_

_- Que fait-on d'eux? _demanda Lucas en désignant les Mangemorts

- _Ne vous en faites pas, on va les garder ici je crois! _répondit Cheikh

**Chapitre Quatre:**

Accroupis sur une colline qui dominait un champ de lavandes, ils observaient le manoir qui avait été leur foyer. A présent, celui ci n'offrait plus le même visage. Une partie semblait avoir été soufflée par une explosion. On pouvait voir d'ici les restes de la grande salle à manger, dont le plancher s'était presque entièrement effondré. De la suie recouvrait les rares murs extérieurs restés intacts. La fontaine qui trônait dans l'arrière cour était tombée, brisant le bassin de pierre en dessous et l'eau n'y coulait plus. Les arbres du jardin n'étaient plus que des troncs calcinés. Pour couronner le tout, la Marque des Ténèbres flottait au dessus de la bâtisse. Celle ci était différente, elle était de couleur rouge et non verte. Ils repérèrent quelques individus sur les lieux. Deux hommes gardaient l'entrée du domaine. Deux autres sortirent soudain du bâtiment principal. Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de l'entrée du domaine, Lucas s'écria:

- _Hé mais c'est Mercier!_

_- Et l'autre c'est Pujol! _renchérit J-B

- _Qu'est ce qu'ils font ensemble? _demanda Nicolas

- _Ecoutons celà! _lança François

Il jeta un sortilège qui leur permit de suivre la conversation aussi bien que s'ils étaient à côté. Mercier marchait rapidement et Pujol tentait de le rattraper à grandes enjambées. Celui ci s'écria en regardant le ciel:

- _N'est-elle pas magnifique?_

_- Pourquoi est-elle encore là? Et pourquoi rouge? _demanda Mercier

- _C'est un symbole, le symbole de la chute de tes anciens camarades, et le rouge symbolise le sang qui a été versé! _expliqua Pujol d'une voix enjouée

- _Pourquoi tu me colles aux basques comme ça? _lança Mercier d'une voix lasse

- _C'est un ordre du Ministère! Ils veulent s'assurer que tu conserves ton allégeance aux bonnes personnes! _expliqua Pujol

- _Ne l'ai je pas déjà prouvé? _répondit Mercier

- _Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix de toute manière, ne l'oublie pas! _énonça l'ex Auror

- _Je ne l'oublierais pas! _rétorqua Mercier

Ils passèrent le portail. Pujol s'approcha de Mercier, mais celui ci leva une main pour l'arrêter et reprit en hurlant:

- _Je ne vais pas m'échapper, je ne tenterais rien contre le Ministère, je ne vais pas rejoindre des rebelles, je veux juste rentrer chez moi en paix, c'est tout! _

- _Bien! _répondit Pujol du même ton enjoué

Mercier transplana, puis Pujol rentra de nouveau dans le domaine. Pévensie coupa son sortilège et regarda les autres d'un oeil sombre.

Stéphane Mercier était affalé sur son fauteuil devant la cheminée, dans son salon. Comme chaque soir, il avait un verre à la main, un bon Whisky Pur Feu, afin de lui faire oublier pour quelques heures seulement ses misères. Chaque soir, il contemplait en silence la photo qui trônait sur la cheminée. On y voyait deux personnes côte à côte, un homme et une petite fille qui devait à voir à peine une dizaine d'années. Ils souriaient et semblaient heureux, sur une plage donnant sur une mer agitée. Détachant son regard de la photographie, il repensa au manoir et aux choses qui s'y étaient déroulées. Il revit dans sa tête la Milice trainant sans ménagement Tony, Pauline et Melissa inconscients, ainsi que le corps sans vie de Damien et sortir des décombres le corps de Théodore. Tout ceci s'était passé à cause de lui, à cause d'un chantage. Il se voyait dans ses rêves tuer l'homme responsable, lui effacer de son visage son sourire ignoble. D'après l'homme qui l'avait aidé, tout ceci finirait bientôt, il avait hâte. Un bruit l'extirpa de ses songes, le bruit de son sortilège d'alarme. Il posa son verre et jeta un coup d'oeil à travers une fenêtre. Deux hommes qu'il connaissait bien remontaient son allée. Il craignait ce moment! Les deux hommes rentrèrent chez lui et le repérèrent. Stéphane n'essaya même pas de prendre sa baguette, c'était inutile. Les deux hommes, eux, avaient la leur en main. Mercier reconnut les deux Aurors Pelletier et Leroy. C'est ce dernier qui engagea la conversation:

- _Comment as tu pu nous trahir?_

_- Vous ne devriez pas être là! _répondit Stéphane

- _Réponds à la question! _reprit Nicolas en élevant la voix

- _Explique toi ou je te jure qu'on te foudroie ici même! _menaça J-B

- _Ne restez pas là! _implora Mercier

- _Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec les Mangemorts?! _hurla Pelletier

- _Vous ne comprenez pas! _dit Mercier d'une petite voix

- _Explique nous alors, explique nous pourquoi le Quartier Général a été pris d'assaut! _relança Leroy

- _Partez d'ici! _répondit Stéphane

Pelletier leva sa baguette, mais il fut projeté en avant avec Leroy. Ils s'écrasèrent contre le mur et laissèrent tomber leur baguette au sol. Ils se retournèrent pour voir un visage familier sur le pas de la porte. Sa longue cicatrice sur son visage et ses longs cheveux emmêlés ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité, le célèbre Auror du duo des Chasseurs de Moldus, Renaud Pujol. Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'adressa à Stéphane:

- _C'est du bon boulot Mercier, je te félicite! Et moi qui doutais de ton allégeance!_

Il s'approcha des Aurors et les regarda de toute sa hauteur, avant de dire:

- _Alors les gars, qu'est ce que vous foutez là! Tout le monde vous croit à l'étranger pour essayer d'oublier tout ça!_

_- Espèce de traître! _répondit Pelletier

- _C'est pas gentil ça! _rétorqua Pujol

Celui ci lança son poing dans le visage de Pelletier. Puis, il se leva et s'adressa à Mercier:

- _Bon, Mercier, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour transporter ces deux là au Ministère, les Mangemorts ont deux trois trucs à leur dire._

_- Non! _répondit Stéphane

- _Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris! _lança Pujol en se retournant

Il tomba nez à nez avec Mercier, sa baguette brandie sur lui. Il recula et dit d'un ton menaçant:

- _Tu veux vraiment la revoir? Parce que si tu continues comme ça, il n'en restera plus grand chose!_

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'un sortilège le frappa en pleine poitrine. Il s'envola dans la pièce et s'écrasa sur une table en bois qui se brisa. Il tenta de se relever mais un éclair de stupefixion le toucha à la tête et il retomba dans les décombres, inconscient. Mercier ramassa les baguettes des Aurors et les rendit à ses propriétaires, mais s'expliqua:

- _Il me suivait tout les jours et il était au courant de tous mes faits et gestes. _

_- De qui parlait il? _demanda J-B

- _De ma demi-soeur! Ils l'ont capturé il y a des mois et m'ont menacé de la tuer si je ne les aidais pas! _répondit Stéphane

- _Qui? _demanda Nicolas

- _Les chasseurs de Moldus! _affirma Mercier

- _Elle est retenue par Maillard? _questionna J-B

- _C'est une Née-Moldue et si Pujol ne rentre pas au rapport, il va comprendre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et il va la tuer! _annonça Stéphane

- _Es tu déjà allé à son manoir? _demanda J-B

- _Oui! _assura Mercier

- _Alors j'ai un plan! _conclua l'Auror Leroy

Attablé comme un roi dans sa demeure, Eric Maillard discutait avec ses hôtes, deux sorciers de la Milice qui s'était joint à lui pour le souper. L'un d'eux ne semblait pas plongé entièrement dans la discussion, il lorgnait les serviteurs qui passaient. Maillard avait des serviteurs, toutes des femmes, des sorcières Nés-Moldus capturées par ses soins et gardées en captivité ici dans sa demeure afin de le servir dans ses tâches ménagères, tout ceci dans le dos du Ministère. Elles étaient toutes habillées de vêtements en lambeaux. Elles étaient toutes jolies. L'une d'elles s'approcha de la table, un plateau de fruits dans les mains. Le sorcier lorgneur lui pinça les fesses et elle sursauta. Son plateau s'échappa de ses mains et se renversa sur le sol. Les deux sorciers de la Milice éclatèrent de rire. Maillard se leva et frappa la servante et hurla:

- _Bougre de Sang-De-Bourbe, tu l'as fait exprès! Ramasse ça en vitesse ou tu passeras la semaine sans manger!_

La pauvre se confondit en excuses et se dépêcha de ramasser les débris. Maillard regarda l'homme de la Milice et dit:

- _Ces Nés-Moldus je vous jure! Mais elle semble vous intéresser, peut être désireriez vous l'avoir en votre compagnie quelques heures contre quelques Gallions?_

_- Oui pourquoi pas! Qu'est ce que t'en dit Robert? _répondit le sorcier de la Milice

L'autre haussa les épaules. Maillard reprit la parole:

- _J'en ai de plus jeunes si vous préférez!_

L'intéressé releva l'information. Une servante entra dans la pièce et déclara:

- _Monsieur Mercier désire vous parler maître!_

_- Fais le entrer alors sale Sang-De-Bourbe!_

Elle ouvrit la porte et trois individus pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Deux étaient cagoulés, le troisième était Mercier. Maillard lança d'une voix forte:

- _Mercier, qu'est ce que tu fous là? Et où est Pujol et qui sont ces gens?_

Pour seule réponse, les cagoulés enlevèrent leur cagoule et attaquèrent. Les deux éclairs de stupefixion lancés par les deux Aurors touchèrent l'un des deux sorciers de la Milice en pleine poitrine. Mercier foudroya le second. D'un geste précipité, Maillard attrapa sa baguette mais la servante qu'il avait frappé la lui arracha des mains. Celui ci leva les bras en signe de reddition. Mercier s'approcha de lui et demanda d'une voix menaçante:

- _Où est-elle?_

_- Qui? _demanda à son tour Maillard de son plus ignoble sourire

Stéphane le frappa au visage et réitéra sa question. Celui ci répondit:

- _Je ne vois pas pas de qui vous voulez parler!_

Stéphane le frappa à nouveau et il commença à saigner du nez. Mercier lui souffla dans l'oreille:

- _C'est votre dernière chance! Dites moi où elle est!_

_- Sinon quoi? _questionna Eric dans toute son arrogance qui le caractérisait

- _Sinon on vous laisse aux mains de vos serviteurs que vous semblez si bien traiter! Je suis sûr qu'ils sauront vous remercier comme vous le méritez! _répondit l'Auror Pelletier

Maillard jeta un oeil à la servante qui tenait sa baguette et lut dans son joli regard vert une immense haine qui brûlait. Il capitula et répondit:

- _D'accord, allez voir à la cave, c'est là qu'elles sont toutes enfermées!_

Les deux Aurors se dirigèrent vers la porte qu'indiquait le maître des lieux. Celle ci donnait vers un couloir sombre, éclairé par des torches, donnant sur une vaste pièce pleines de geôles. J-B s'approcha d'une des portes et s'écria haut et fort:

- _Mesdames, nous sommes ici pour vous libérer, reculez, nous allons détruire ces foutues grilles!_

Les deux Aurors s'empressèrent de faire tomber les grilles et se rendirent finalement compte de l'horreur de la situation. Elles devaient bien être une vingtaine, certaines devaient avoir à peine dix ans. Elles les suivirent pour sortir de cet enfer. Ils les rassemblèrent dans la salle à manger. J-B ordonna à certaines d'aller chercher les autres dans la demeure. Celle qui semblait la plus jeune se détacha du flot et s'écria:

- _Stéphane!_

_- Delphine! _répondit Mercier

Celui ci la serra dans ses bras. Tandis que les retrouvailles se déroulaient, les dernières servantes rejoignaient le groupe. Nicolas s'approcha de Maillard et le frappa en plein visage avant de dire:

- _Ces dames s'en vont, elles voulaient te laisser ce cadeau!_

Tandis que le groupe s'éloignait, Maillard lança:

- _Vous me manquerez mesdames, surtout la nuit!_

Celle qui lui avait confisqué sa baguette se retourna et leva sa baguette. Nicolas lui arrêta le bras, puis observa l'affreux bonhomme, assis sur son siège, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son eternel sourire méprisant. Pelletier fit quelques pas dans sa direction, puis pointa sa baguette sur le Chasseur de Moldus. Il s'écria:

- _Avada Kedavra!_

L'éclair vert le frappa au torse et il bascula de sa chaise, mort. J-B rompit le silence:

- _Où est ce qu'on va maintenant?_

_- Je sais où! _répondit Stéphane

- _Il faut aussi retrouver Pévensie, Morgan et Lucas! _reprit Nicolas

**Chapitre Cinq:**

Au clair de la lune, le groupe marchait sur un sentier de forêt. Ils étaient escortés par quatre centaures bien armés. Pévensie était devant, discutant avec deux des centaures. La vingtaine de Nés-Moldus marchaient, certaines en silence, d'autres savourant bruyamment leur liberté. Deux d'entre elles discutaient avec Morgan. Nicolas marchait aux côtés de Stéphane qui tenait la main de sa demi-soeur. J-B et Lucas semblaient plongés dans une conversation passionnante pour désigner la plus belle sorcière du groupe. Nicolas demanda:

- _Es tu sûr de toi pour cette forêt?_

_- Très sûr! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va aller pour le mieux! _répondit Stéphane

Un peu plus loin, on pouvait voir que le chemin boisée amenait à une clairière éclairée. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils débouchèrent sur la dite clairière. Il y avait de grands arbres dont les troncs avaient été creusés pour en faire des habitations. Il y avait beaucoup de centaures, une bonne centaine. Un grand feu de camp était dressé au milieu de la clairière et une bonne quarantaine de sorciers et sorcières étaient assis autour. Tous les yeux de la clairière se tournèrent vers le groupe. Au premier regard, il ne reconnut pas les sorciers, mais à mesure qu'il s'approchait, il lui sembla familier. Son coeur fit un bond quand il aperçut l'une des sorcières. Il cria:

- _Claire!_

Celle ci se leva et courut dans sa direction. Il fit de même et elle se jeta dans ses bras tendus. Il la serra contre lui, respira ses cheveux et sentit l'odeur de sa peau. Elle pleurait sur son épaule et il sentait des larmes monter. Après quelques instants de pur bonheur, il la lâcha et l'embrassa tendrement mais passionnément. Elle était vivante après les terribles événements et elle lui avait tant manqué. Autour de lui, les retrouvailles se déroulaient. J-B Leroy avait retrouvé sa femme Barbara. Morgan et Lucas étreignaient les autres membres de la Brigade survivants. Nicolas serra la main de Vivien Castellan, fit une accolade amicale à Brieuc Picard et étreignit Charles Brunel. Les Aurors Xavier Schaffer et Lucie Orbelle le serrèrent dans leurs bras et il fit la bise à Aurélie Brunel et Laura Bouquet. C'était vraisemblablement le moment le plus heureux qu'il avait vécu depuis des mois. Dans la foule, il reconnut également des membres de la résistance, dont notamment son ancien chef Estelle Léonie. Un soudain silence s'abattit sur la clairière. Les centaures, tous sans exception, se prosternèrent. Un homme en toge grise sortit d'un des troncs d'arbre. L'homme semblait être très vieux, sa peau était semblable à un rocher érodé par le temps. Nicolas n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait vu cet homme se faire tuer des mois auparavant par Stéphane Mercier. Pévensie s'approcha et dit:

- _Je vous croyais mort!_

_- Et pourtant, je suis bel et bien vivant je vous l'assure! _répondit Kermovan avec un sourire

- _Comment avez vous survécu au sortilège et à la chute? _questionna François

- _Vous avez simplement vu ce que je voulais qu'on voit! En réalité, le sortilège a touché une pierre que je tenais dans la main et j'ai sauté dans le vide pour transplaner aussitôt à des kilomètres de là! _expliqua le vieil homme

- _Pourquoi nous avez vous laissé croire à votre mort? _demanda Pévensie

- _Vous n'étiez pas seuls ce soir là dans la montagne, il y avait les Mangemorts! Ils sont également tombés dans le panneau! _énonça Reynald

- _Je croyais que nous avions été trahis! _annonça François

- _C'est ce qu'ils ont cru, ainsi Stéphane a pu les infiltrer, ils avaient confiance en lui. Nous avons obtenu d'importantes informations et le plus important, la vie de cette jeune personne a été sauvée! _expliqua Kermovan en désignant la jeune Delphine

- _Nous devons parler! _lança Pévensie

- _Allons dans mon abri de fortune! _indiqua Kermovan

Les deux anciens s'éloignèrent pour aller vers un abri creusé dans le tronc d'un arbre. Claire se tourna vers Nicolas et demanda:

- _Vous étiez où durant tout ce temps?_

_- En Afrique, une mission pour la Brigade! _répondit Nicolas

- _Quelle genre de mission? _demanda Charles soudain intéressé

- _Pévensie vous en dira plus en temps voulu! Et vous, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? _répondit Pelletier

- _Le Ministère a débarqué en fin de matinée au manoir! _expliqua Brieuc qui se joignit à la conversation

- _On a combattu et on a évacué le manoir au départ! _continua Claire

- _Puis les Mangemorts sont arrivés et tout a changé! _poursuivit Charles

- _La plupart d'entre nous a réussi à s'échapper par la sortie secrète du domaine près de la fontaine! _reprit Brieuc

- _Cependant, il y en a qui ont été capturé, Tony, Pauline et Melissa! _récita tristement Claire

- _Et Ted et Damien? _questionna Pelletier

Le silence se fit dans la conversation et ils baissèrent la tête. Après un certain temps, Charles le regarda et hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. Nicolas baissa la tête et quelques larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue. Après quelques autres instants, Nicolas déclara:

- _Tout ceci sera bientôt terminé!_

Assis sur le plancher d'un des abris construits dans les arbres, Nicolas Pelletier serrait dans ses bras sa fiancée, tout les deux emmitouflés dans une couverture. Ils observaient en silence le ciel étoilé. D'une voix faible, il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- _Tu sais Claire, j'ai bien cru t'avoir perdu à jamais ce jour là!_

_- Vivien pensait que vous étiez tous morts, mais au fond de moi, je n'y croyais pas! _susurra Claire

- _On a failli y mourir en Afrique! _assura Nicolas

- _Mais vous êtes tous revenus sains et saufs, c'est tout ce qui compte! _répondit Claire

- _Où est ce que vous êtes allés après l'attaque? _demanda Pelletier

- _Cet étrange bonhomme nous attendait derrière la sortie secrète du domaine, il nous a emmenés ici! _expliqua Claire

- _Un type bien étrange en effet! _répéta Nicolas

- _Qu'est ce que tu as voulu dire tout à l'heure quand tu as dit que ça se terminerait bientôt? _questionna l'Auror Villette

- _Une bataille aura bientôt lieu, elle sera décisive et nous en serons les acteurs! _expliqua Nicolas

- _J'ai peur! _avoua Claire

- _Moi aussi! _répondit Nicolas en serrant sa fiancée un peu plus fort

Il l'embrassa dans le cou tendrement. Puis, il lui chuchota à nouveau dans l'oreille:

- _J'ai bien réfléchi Claire et je crois que nous devrions nous marier demain! Je ne veux plus passer un seul jour sans être marié à toi! _

_- Je pensais la même chose! Marions nous demain! _répondit Claire

- _Je t'aime Claire! _déclara Nicolas

- _Je t'aime également! _avoua Claire

Ils s'embrassèrent plus tendrement encore, ne pensant qu'à la journée de demain et rien d'autre, pour quelques instants.

Debout devant le petit autel installé spécialement pour l'occasion, Nicolas Pelletier attendait en compagnie de son ami l'Auror Jean-Baptiste Leroy. C'est Reynald Kermovan qui présidait la cérémonie, suivie par une bonne cinquantaine de sorciers et sorcières, dans la forêt de Brocéliande. Les centaures avaient accepté que celle ci se déroule près du trône de leur roi. Ils restaient d'ailleurs en retrait, mais observaient quand même. J-B donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Pelletier et lui demanda en chuchotant:

- _Alors, nerveux?_

_- Légèrement! _répondit Nicolas

- _Dommage que vous ayez décidé ça aussi rapidement, j'aurais été content de t'organiser un enterrement de vie de garçon digne de ce nom! _annonça Leroy

- _Tu ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool! _affirma Pelletier

- _Chut, je crois que ça commence! _rétorqua J-B

Une délicieuse musique vint leur chatouiller les oreilles. Il s'agissait de centaures jouant de très étranges instruments. Les gens de l'assistance se tournèrent aussitôt dans la direction opposée à l'autel. François Pévensie, dans un costume impeccable, se dirigeait vers le dit autel, tenant le bras de Claire Villette. Celle ci était habillée d'une robe blanche toute simple qui semblait émettre un puissant halo de lumière argentée. En un mot, elle était magnifique. Un voile blanc était posé sur ses splendides cheveux de couleur jais. Nicolas croisa ses yeux émeraudes et comprit à cet instant qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Devant la mariée qui avançait vers l'autel, les enfants du couple Brunel répandaient des pétales de fleurs sur le sol de la clairière. Pévensie lâcha le bras de Claire une fois devant l'autel, puis lança un clin d'oeil à Nicolas avant de s'asseoir au premier rang, à côté des membres de la Brigade du Griffon. Reynald Kermovan s'éclaircit la gorge, puis commença haut et fort:

- _Mesdames, messieurs, nous sommes réunis en ce lieu aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes fidèles!_

Nicolas posa son regard sur Claire et il se perdit dans le sien. Kermovan continuait à parler mais il n'écoutait pas, percevant quelques brides de conversation, comme jusqu'à ce que le Spectre de la Mort nous éloigne ou encore comme, dans les moments les plus heureux et dans les épreuves difficiles. Il revint à lui lorsque Kermovan lui posa la question:

- _Monsieur Nicolas Linus Lorik Pelletier, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Claire Tiphaine Isabelle Villete ici présente?_

_- Je le veux! _répondit Nicolas sans hésitation et d'une voix forte

- _Mademoiselle Claire Tiphaine Isabelle Villete, acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Monsieur Nicolas Linus Lorik Pelletier ici présent?_

_- Je le veux! _répondit Claire avec la même conviction dans la voix

- _Alors je peux, dès à présent, vous déclarer unis pour la vie! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée! _conclua Kermovan

Nicolas souleva le voile, puis embrassa tendrement Claire. Jamais il ne l'avait embrassé de cette manière. Peut être était ce magique, ou alors autre chose, mais ce baiser était spécial, très spécial. Ils restèrent enlacés tandis qu'autour d'eux, les gens applaudissaient et une pluie d'étoiles d'argent tombait sur eux, tournoyant autour de leurs silhouettes. C'était le moment le plus heureux de sa vie!

**Chapitre Six:**

La nuit était déjà avancée quand les deux silhouettes quittèrent le château. La lune était haute dans le ciel, tout était silencieux. Ils marchaient à vive allure et pénétrèrent dans le parc. Ils connaissaient le chemin par coeur, la seule difficulté résidait dans la présence éventuelle du concierge qui y patrouillait des fois lorsqu'il souffrait d'insomnies. Cette nuit là, il semblait avoir trouvé le sommeil car aucun halo de lumière ne se promenait dans les chemins du square. Ils trouvèrent facilement le trou de la haie et s'y engouffrèrent à quatre pattes. L'orée de la forêt était alors à quelques mètres. Ils y entrèrent en courant et allumèrent leurs baguettes. Leur destination n'était plus très loin. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils tombèrent sur la petite cabane. Celle ci semblait être en ruines. Le garçon frappa à la porte trois coups, puis celle ci s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur. Cet intérieur ne ressemblait en rien à ce que l'on pouvait imaginer vu de l'extérieur. C'était une pièce spacieuse et très lumineuse avec des canapés et des poufs, c'était une sorte de salon au milieu de la forêt. Plusieurs personnes semblaient les attendre. Un homme que le garçon s'approcha et s'écria:

- _Cédric, Elodie on vous attendait!_

Cédric Marchand serra chaleureusement la main de l'Auror Leroy, puis celle de l'Auror Pelletier derrière. Il salua ensuite les professeurs Eliezer et Bouquet tandis qu'Elodie serrait dans ses bras l'Auror Pelletier. D'autres personnes étaient également venues, il en connaissait certains de vue, d'autres pas du tout. Après de courtes présentations, c'est François Pévensie qui commença à parler:

- _Mes enfants, je m'appelle François Pévensie, c'est moi qui ai constitué, avec l'aide de vos deux professeurs, votre groupe qu'on appelle la Troupe. Etes vous toujours actifs au sein de l'académie depuis la prise de pouvoir par les Mangemorts il y a de celà des mois?_

_- On mène la vie dure aux deux conseillers qui ont pris la place des professeurs Eliezer et Bouquet! _répondit fièrement Cédric

- _D'autres élèves ont rejoint le groupe! Cependant, la Légion est toujours là également et elle est encouragée par les conseillers au grand dam des autres professeurs! _expliqua Elodie Mallet

- _Parfait, car nous avons un grand service à vous demander, il est très important que celà fonctionne, il en va de l'avenir de tous! _continua Pévensie

- _Est ce en rapport avec les Mangemorts? _questionna Elodie

- _C'est intimement lié oui! _réagit Laura

- _Que devons nous faire? _demanda Cédric

- _Trouver Edwin Hébrard et le ramener! _répliqua Morgan

- _Contre son gré? _interrogea Elodie

- _Nous devons lui parler impérativement! _assura Pévensie

- _La Légion ne doit en aucun cas mettre la main sur lui. Ils ne savent pas encore l'importance cruciale de ce garçon, mais ils le comprendront bien vite! _objecta Kermovan

- _Qu'a t'il de si spécial? _questionna Cédric

- _Vous le saurez bien assez tôt! _rétorqua Pévensie

Une heure plus tard, Cédric et Elodie étaient de retour dans l'académie. Il avait été convenu qu'ils auraient besoin de toute l'aide possible, aussi ils avaient tiré du lit les autres membres de la Troupe et les avaient posté à différents étages du château. Elodie était montée à la tour ouest en compagnie de Mélanie Guillemin, pour réveiller le jeune Edwin. Ce dernier les avait accompagnés, elles lui avaient expliqué qu'un professeur voulait le voir et il n'avait pas posé de questions. Tandis qu'ils marchaient en silence dans les couloirs du septième étage, ils furent soudainement éclairés par une baguette. Deux élèves se tenaient devant eux, Doriane Brémond et l'un des jumeaux Corbin, des membres de la Légion. Ce dernier lança:

- _Etonnant ce qu'on trouve en pleine nuit dans les couloirs!_

_- Qu'est ce que vous faites là? Vous préparez un mauvais coup? _questionna Doriane

Elodie chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Mélanie, puis celle ci se mit aussitôt à courir avec Edwin. Corbin leva sa baguette, mais Elodie braqua la sienne plus rapidement et le stupefixa. Doriane hurla de toutes ses forces:

- _Attrapez les, ils préparent quelque chose!_

Elodie l'attaqua, mais elle avait sa baguette en main et para le sort. Tandis qu'elles s'offraient un duel, Mélanie courait de plus belle, accompagné d'Edwin. Ils descendirent en trombe plusieurs escaliers, puis deux élèves les prirent en chasse. Le plus grand était Garbagnéti, l'autre était le second jumeau Corbin. Ils lancèrent une multitude de sortilèges pour arrêter les fuyards. Au milieu d'un corridor, Edwin se prit les pieds dans un tapis et s'étala de tout son long. Corbin lança un cri de victoire en s'approchant, mais il s'envola aussitôt pour s'écraser dans une étagère. Cécilia Perrin venait de surgir de nulle part et lui avait décoché un splendide maléfice. Puis, elle s'attaqua au gardien de Quiddtich, Garbagnéti, aidée par Sarah Coudreau. Mélanie aida Edwin à se relever, tandis que Sarah venait d'être stupefixée. Ils descendirent plusieurs étages, laissant les combats derrière eux. Arrivés au premier, ils s'engagèrent dans un large couloir, quand soudain, au détour d'une étagère, deux personnes les attrapèrent et les mirent en joug. C'était Hugo Wlazinsky et Marc Caron qui les maintenaient. A peine quelques instants passés et Wlazinsky s'effondra. Cédric Marchand arrivait à pas de course. Caron lâcha Mélanie et s'attaqua à son éternel rival, laissant les autres s'échapper. Edwin et Mélanie les abandonnèrent à leur furieuse bataille. Ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée quand le bruit d'une explosion et d'une vitre brisée retentit un peu plus haut. A ce moment précis, ils ne pouvaient courir aussi vite qu'ils le faisaient. Quelque chose frappa Mélanie dans le creux du dos et elle s'étala de tout son long. Edwin aperçut à l'autre bout du couloir Marc Caron. Laissant Mélanie sur le plancher, il continua sa route. Il s'engouffra dans le grand hall et manqua de se cogner à quelqu'un. Il leva les yeux et reconnut un des hommes qui l'avaient sauvé il y a des mois de l'emprise du professeur Duhamel. Il leva des yeux paniqués vers lui et les autres qui étaient là. Marc Caron débarqua et fut aussitôt stupefixé. Edwin expliqua la situation aux nouveaux venus:

- _Ils essayent de m'attraper, les autres ont essayé de me protéger et ils ont du être blessés!_

_- Nous le savons! _répondit Pévensie avec un grand sourire

Ce dernier se tourna vers le vieux sage Kermovan et dit:

- _Le garçon est là nous devrions nous sauver maintenant_

_- Non! _répondit Kermovan

- _Je ne comprends pas! Nous n'avons plus aucune raison de rester! _argumenta Pévensie

- _C'est ici que tout a commencé et c'est ici que tout se terminera! _lança Kermovan

Tous le regardèrent avec un regard d'incompréhension, chacun pesant dans sa tête les mots prononcés par le vieux mage. Debout au milieu du hall, ils se regardaient sans comprendre. Après quelques minutes de silence, c'est Pévensie qui le rompit:

- _Nous courons au suicide!_

_- Pas du tout, il s'agit de la meilleure occasion possible pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute de lui! _répondit Kermovan

- _Comment pourrions nous contenir Zephiel, les Mangemorts et le Ministère dans un si grand château, à un contre cinquante? _questionna Pévensie

- _En fait, des tas de gens vont converger ici, tous ceux qui ont eu des différents avec le Ministère et ils sont nombreux c'est une chance! J'avais prévu ceci bien avant que vous ne reveniez d'Afrique! La guerre se termine ici aujourd'hui! _expliqua le vieux sage

- _Comment comptez-vous détruire Zephiel? _demanda Xavier Schaffer

- _Ce garçon a ce pouvoir en lui! _dit Kermovan en désignant le jeune Hébrard

Mais celui ci n'était pas à l'endroit désigné. Le vieux mage l'appela et une voix fort déplaisante répondit:

- _Ici!_

Sur les plus hautes marches de l'escalier de marbre se tenait un homme grisonnant présentant un sourire satisfait sur son visage blafard. Il maintenait le garçon en le serrant par le cou et il lui avait posé sa baguette sur la tempe. De sa même voix caractéristique, il s'écria:

- _C'est intéressant ce qu'on peut entendre dans les couloirs de l'académie à une heure si tardive!_

_- Duhamel, relâchez le garçon! _ordonna Morgan

- _Je ne crois pas non! Pas après toutes les choses que j'ai entendu ce soir! Alors il semblerait que ce garçon possède le pouvoir de détruire mon maître! _continua Duhamel en levant sa baguette

- _Ne faites pas ça! _hurla Laura

- _Je sens que cette guerre va se terminer bien vite! _rétorqua Duhamel

Il s'apprêtait à tuer le garçon, mais une détonation retentit. Duhamel s'éleva dans les airs et retomba dans le hall, juste devant la Brigade du Griffon. Quatre personnages étaient apparus derrière lui. Il s'agissait de l'équipe professorale, avec à sa tête le directeur Thomas et ses cheveux aussi blanc que la neige. Le professeur Delorme décocha un éclair de stupefixion sur Duhamel qui essayait de se relever et le toucha à l'épaule, l'envoyant au tapis. Le directeur Thomas regarda les gens qui peuplaient le hall pendant quelques instants, puis dit de sa voix solennelle:

- _Professeur Maxime, vous allez réveiller tout les élèves et tout le personnel et vous allez les rassembler dans le réfectoire d'urgence je dois les informer de la situation. Professeur Marillac et professeur Bouquet, vous allez parcourir le château et amener les élèves blessés dans cet échauffourée à l'infirmerie. Professeur Delorme, vous allez mettre Duhamel et les deux conseillers à la porte. Professeur Eliezer, vous venez avec moi pour commencer à protéger le château. Il va y avoir une bataille ici! _

Il regarda la Brigade du Griffon et conclua:

- _Accueillez les gens qui viennent se battre à nos côtés!_

François Pévensie remercia le directeur d'un signe de tête et tous se séparèrent pour vaquer à leurs tâches.

Au même moment, loin de l'agitation de l'académie Beauxbatons, le vieux sage qu'on appelait Cheikh dans le coin, tentait de raviver le feu dans la cheminée de la vieille maison coloniale du village de Tchamba. Dans la pièce principale, il y avait tout un tas d'individus. Assis par terre, les mains liés par un sortilège, les Mangemorts capturés quelques jours plus tôt dormaient en cette nuit fraîche. Un seul faisait exception. Les ronflements sonores de ses camarades ne semblaient pas le gêner. Il fixait Cheikh d'un regard intense sans dire un mot, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Cheikh retourna son attention sur le foyer de la cheminée. Les flammes moururent et Cheikh abandonna. Une voix s'éleva derrière lui:

- _Le feu ne brûle pas ce soir n'est ce pas?_

Cheikh se retourna et observa le Mangemort qui le fixait. Il reconnut l'homme comme Benoit Camus grâce à sa calvitie et à sa couronne de cheveux grisâtres, un homme redoutable. Le vieux sage africain lui répondit:

- _En effet, il ne brûle pas ce soir!_

Il s'éloigna et sortit de la maison après avoir prévenu un des hommes du village qui était également là pour surveiller les prisonniers. Un grand feu de camp avait été installé au milieu des maisons et une trentaine de sorciers étaient installés autour. Tandis qu'il marchait vers eux, un souffle glacial lui balaya soudain le visage et un effroyable pressentiment l'assaillit soudain. Le grand feu de camp s'éteignit d'un seul coup, l'unique source de lumière aux alentours. Cheikh s'arrêta sur place. Une maison s'embrasa soudainement illuminant partiellement la place du village où un nouvel individu venait d'apparaître. Vêtu d'une robe rouge et d'un capuchon de la même couleur, l'individu penchait la tête. L'unique morcelle de sa peau qu'on pouvait apercevoir était son menton qui était de la même couleur que des cendres. Les hommes du village s'écartèrent de lui tout en le tenant en joug. Ils lui lancèrent tous un sortilège. Après quelques instants, la fumée qui s'était crée se dissipa pour laisser voir que l'homme avait disparu. Une maison explosa et souffla trois sorciers, les projetant en l'air. Une deuxième subit le même sort et mit au tapis quatre sorciers. Tandis que plusieurs sorciers encore valides s'affairaient autour des blessés, une boule orangée sortit de nulle part et tomba au milieu d'eux avant d'exploser d'une façon plus violente que précédemment, scellant le destin des pauvres hommes. Une deuxième fusa, mais cette fois ci, les autres sorciers l'évitèrent et l'explosion ne tua qu'un seul d'entre eux. Tandis que chacun cherchait nerveusement le trouble fête, quelque chose tomba du ciel, une trainée de flammes qui frappa l'un d'eux, le carbonisant instantanément. Une deuxième tombe, puis une troisième, touchant et tuant à chaque coup un homme. La quatrième tomba au milieu d'eux, mais il s'agissait de l'individu en rouge. D'un geste de sa baguette, il envoya deux Avada Kedavra, grossissant la liste des victimes, puis il posa sa main sur le sol. Cinq murs de feu en sortirent et s'en éloignèrent très rapidement, fonçant sur les sorciers autour, tuant chaque personne sur sa route. Devant ce déchainement de violence, certains tournèrent les talons, fuyant le carnage. Trois derniers sorciers tentèrent vainement de l'arrêter, mais il les balaya en un instant, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers l'imposante maison qui dominait ce village. Tout en marchant, il leva sa baguette et une pluie de feu s'abattit sur ce qu'il en restait. Cheikh était de retour dans la maison et à présent, les Mangemorts s'esclaffaient. L'individu en rouge pénétra dans le salon. Masquant sa peur, le vieux sage africain s'écria:

- _Lord Zephiel je présume!_

Pour toute réponse, il tomba à genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains pour estomper une douleur. Celle ci était intense, tandis que des images défilaient dans sa tête. L'homme fouillait dans ses souvenirs. La douleur s'arrêta d'un coup, puis l'individu dit:

- _Le descendant de ton ami LeBihan est à Beauxbatons!_

Il leva sa baguette et les Mangemorts furent aussitôt libérés. Cheikh tenta de se relever et pointa sa baguette sur Zephiel. Celle ci se consuma. Devant le regard incrédule du vieux sage, Zephiel lança:

- _Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça vieillard, j'ai un enfant à tuer!_

Un éclair vert fusa très rapidement et frappa le vieux sage au creux de la poitrine. Celui ci s'effondra sans vie sur le sol de la maison qu'il entretenait depuis tant d'années.

**Chapitre Sept:**

Le village de Pradelles était en ébullition en cette matinée. Un flot massif d'élèves sortaient du château de l'académie de Beauxbatons pour les rues étroites du village magique. Des dizaines de sorciers du Ministère y étaient présents, dont plusieurs officiels. Un grand nombre de carrosses étaient stationnés pour accueillir les élèves et les emmener loin d'ici. Le préfet de la Police Magique, Casimir Faivre, se rongeait les sangs, tentant de s'y retrouver dans cette situation. De sa position, il pouvait entrevoir une petite foule de sorciers et sorcières entrant dans l'académie par une porte secondaire et une bonne centaine de centaures posés sur la plaine sud de l'académie. Une bataille semblait évidente entre les belligérants qui avaient le contrôle de l'académie et le Ministère, dont il était le plus haut représentant en ce moment. La panique commençait à s'emparer de lui. Une calèche apparut soudain de nulle part dans le ciel, tirée par des chevaux ailés. Celle ci se posa près de Faivre et il en descendit le Ministre De Lavergne, accompagné du directeur de la Milice et d'autres officiels. Casimir Faivre hocha la tête pour saluer le ministre qui s'écria d'une voix impatiente:

- _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici?_

_- Un groupe encore inconnu a pris le contrôle de l'académie et a renvoyé les élèves. Il semblerait qu'ils aient des intentions belliqueuses envers le Ministère. Un groupe de centaures est, semble t'il, prêt à engager les hostilités! _récita rapidement le préfet

- _Mais que veulent-ils bon sang?! _hurla le Ministre

- _Nous devrions attaquer, monsieur le Ministre! _proposa Mendoza

Avant qu'une réponse ne vienne, quelque chose tomba du ciel, une sorte de météorite qui s'écrasa à côté du Ministre. Des flammes s'élevèrent à l'endroit du choc et il en sortit un homme en robe rouge. L'atmosphère se glaça à sa simple vue. Une trentaine de silhouettes noires transplanèrent à ses côtés, accompagnés d'un géant et d'une horde de centaures. Le ministre s'approcha timidement de Lord Zephiel et lui demanda:

- _Que devons nous faire? _

Pour toute réponse, Zephiel l'ignora et s'avança en direction du pont qui menait à l'académie. Il marchait seul. A mi chemin, un souffle de vent retentit et deux personnes transplanèrent devant lui à quelques mètres de distance. Le premier était très vieux et portait une toge de couleur grise. La seconde personne était une très vieille dame à la chevelure blanche qui tenait sur une canne. Un silence pesant s'installa tandis que Zephiel s'était arrêté. Il murmura, sa voix portée par le vent:

- _Livrez-moi l'enfant!_

_- Tu sais très bien que je ne le ferais pas Bertram! _répondit Kermovan

- _J'ai toujours su que tu étais vivant, caché quelque part, Reynald! Toi aussi Elincia! Vous vous cachiez de moi! _lança Zephiel

- _Je t'en prie Bertram, arrête toute cette folie, redeviens le Bertram que j'ai connu! _supplia Elincia

- _Je ne le suis plus depuis des années, il a laissé la place à Zephiel. Et je ne m'arrêterais pas avant d'avoir tué cet enfant! _rétorqua Zephiel

- _Aurais-tu peur de cet enfant? _demanda Reynald

Pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, Zephiel hésita. Reynald continua:

- _Il réside dans son sang le pouvoir de te détruire. Quoi que nous fassions ou que nous ayons fait, cette malédiction n'a toujours eu pour but que de nous dresser les uns contre les autres. Nous ne pouvons mourir que par elle!_

_- C'est faux, Loxias est mort dans sa cellule. _reprit Zephiel

- _J'ai tué Leopold. Je lui avais proposé de s'allier à moi pour t'arrêter. Mais toute la rancoeur qu'il avait accumulée durant ces années a éclaté lorsque je lui ai donné une baguette. Je lui ai porté un coup fatal. Fearghus avait compris tout ceci, c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'est caché ensuite. Il était le plus humain de nous quatre et il n'aurait pas eu la volonté de t'affronter malgré les horreurs qui suivaient ton nom! _expliqua Kermovan

- _Qu'importe, il est mort et à présent, il ne me reste plus qu'à tuer son descendant! _conclua Zephiel

- _Le chemin se termine ici, Ludveck, que tu le veuilles ou non! _enonça Reynald

- _Et comment vas-tu réussir un tel miracle? _ricana Zephiel

- _Le processus est en marche! _répondit Reynald

On put lire durant une fraction de seconde la surprise sur le visage cendreux de Zephiel à la réponse de son si ancien camarade. Celui ci reprit:

- _Tu as toujours été le moins bon des quatre en occlumancie Ludveck!_

_- Qu'importe ton stratagème et les personnes qui y seront impliqués, je tuerais quiconque se mettra entre moi et ce garçon! Je brûlerais cette académie et même la France entière s'il le fallait! _menaça Zephiel

- _Alors je vais te proposer un marché en souvenir du bon vieux temps! Que chaque camp se prépare à la bataille la journée durant et les hostilités seront lancées lorsque la nuit sera tombée! Je t'attendrais en personne sur le champ nord. _proposa Kermovan

- _Qu'il en soit ainsi! _répondit Zephiel

Celui ci tourna les talons et retourna vers le village. Le Mangemort Joseph Caron se précipita vers lui et demanda:

- _Maître, devons nous lancer l'attaque?_

_- Nous attaquerons ce soir! _expliqua Zephiel

Le réfectoire de l'académie de Beauxbatons était plein à craquer. Il y avait une bonne centaine de sorciers et sorcières adultes et quelques élèves qui avaient la majorité et qui avaient choisi de rester. Certains faisaient plaisir à voir, comme Cédric Marchand, bandé sur tout le corps après sa terrible chute, main dans la main avec sa fiancée Zoé Espinosa qui venait de revenir à l'académie après avoir été obligé de la quitter des mois plus tôt à cause de son statut de Née-Moldu. Tous regardaient l'estrade où le directeur de l'académie, le professeur Thomas, prononçait un discours:

- _Les combats auront lieu à trois endroits stratégiques, la porte nord, la porte sud et les toits. Les centaures de la tribu d'Hyborian seront stationnés sur le champ sud et protégeront donc la porte. Le gros des combats aura lieu à la porte nord aussi nous y concentrerons nos effectifs sans oublier les toits. Nous allons faire des groupes qui auront chacun un emplacement et un objectif à protéger._

Toutes les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent d'un seul coup et une froide atmosphère l'envahit. Tandis que quelques cris de panique se firent entendre, une voix profonde, lente et froide s'éleva, semblant venir des murs:

- _Tout ceci est inutile! Vous ne pourrez résister longtemps contre mes forces! Vous êtes condamnés à mourir, à moins que vous ne vous rendiez au plus tôt! Dans quelques heures, je donnerais l'ordre à mes forces d'attaquer sans répit!_

La voix fut aussitôt interrompue tandis que la salle s'illumina de nouveau à l'arrivée du vieux mage Kermovan. Alors que le directeur reprenait son discours, Kermovan s'avança vers Pévensie et lui posa la main sur son épaule, prononçant:

- _Tout est prêt, nous pouvons commencer!_

_- Finissons en! _répondit François Pévensie

- _Êtes-vous sûr de vous? _questionna Kermovan

- _Absolument! _répondit Pévensie

Dans une petite salle de classe à côté du réfectoire, une dernière réunion de la Brigade du Griffon avait lieu. Elle était présidée par l'Auror Leroy, car Pévensie n'y était pas. Nicolas Pelletier serrait fort la main de Claire Villette, tandis que leur ami donnait les dernières consignes:

- _En l'absence de Pévensie, il m'a demandé de dicter les derniers ordres. Dans moins d'une heure, l'assaut sera donné alors tâchons de faire vite! Deux endroits stratégiques sont prévus, la porte nord et les toits. Plusieurs autres groupes y sont assignés, chacun défendant une des quatre tours, mais ils auront certainement besoin de renforts, aussi certains d'entre nous y seront envoyés. J'ai nommé Aurélie, Stéphane et Barbara. Vous êtes d'accord?_

_- Oui! _répondirent les deux concernées à l'unisson

- _Nous avons eu une idée avec Brieuc! _lança Vivien Castellan

- _Laquelle? _questionna J-B

- _On va s'occuper du géant! _répondit Brieuc Picard

- _On va l'attaquer par la voie des airs, de cette manière, il ne pourra pas s'approcher de l'académie! _expliqua Vivien

- _Et on pourra s'occuper en même temps de ceux qui viendront sur les toits! _surenchérit Brieuc

- _On va se constituer une petite équipe, j'ai déjà des noms! _assura Vivien

- _Parfait! Passons maintenant à la porte nord. François m'a demandé, ainsi qu'à Xavier et Morgan de défendre en cas de percée la bibliothèque où il se trouve en ce moment pour d'importantes raisons! Claire et Lucie, vous vous posterez dans la salle du réfectoire! Charles, Lucas, Laura et Nicolas, vous serez dans le hall! Est ce que vous avez tous compris? A bientôt mes amis! _annonça l'Auror Leroy

Nicolas sentit son coeur se déchirer à la vue de ses amis se dire des adieux hypothétiques. Il serra contre lui chaque personne présente dans la salle. Il vit Aurélie en larmes dans les bras de Charles qui cachait difficilement les siennes. Il vit Xavier et Lucie s'échanger un long baiser d'adieu. Il vit les regards sérieux et déterminés de Vivien et Brieuc lorsqu'ils se serrèrent la main. Il vit Morgan et Lucas dans une accolade amical. Il vit Stéphane et Laura se serrer dans leurs bras. Il vit la détresse de Barbara dans ses yeux humides tandis qu'elle voyait peut être son mari pour la dernière fois. Nicolas lui même sentit quelques larmes monter alors que sa femme Claire avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son bras. Observant par la fenêtre la lumière disparaître petit à petit à l'horizon, il sentit ses cheveux, puis l'embrassa. Ce fut son plus beau baiser et après un temps relativement court, ils se séparèrent. Il fit une accolade à son meilleur ami Jean-Baptiste Leroy et lui dit:

- _A bientôt!_

Brieuc sortit le premier de la salle et finalement, tous se séparèrent pour rejoindre son poste. Celà devait être une longue nuit.

Dans une maison abandonnée de Pradelles, une étrange réunion avait lieu. Il y avait une quarantaine de sorciers et sorcières qui étaient tous en âge d'aller à l'école. Huit élèves étaient debout sur une estrade improvisée. C'était une fille, environ la quinzaine, grande et élancée, qui semblait présider la séance. Celle ci commença:

- _Bonsoir à tous, je m'appelle Cécilia Perrin. Comme vous le savez déjà, une attaque va avoir lieu sur l'académie dans quelques instants. Cette attaque est menée par le Ministère, mais surtout par ceux qu'on appelle Mangemorts. Les gens restés au château, j'en connais quelques uns, ont décidé de mettre leur vie en danger pour les combattre. Certains de nos camarades ont également décidé de rester pour les aider dans leur combat. Ils ont décidé de combattre les idéaux que les Mangemorts ont dicté, des idéaux qui encouragent à persécuter ceux que l'on appelle Nés-Moldus. Des idéaux qui n'ont apporté que violence et mépris. Ces gens au château défendent une juste cause. Et s'ils sont ici ce soir, c'est qu'ils ont surement la solution aux problèmes que nous connaissons. Mais, ils font face ce soir à toute la puissance de notre Ministère corrompu et aux hordes de Mangemorts. Mais, ils ne sont pas seuls, car nous sommes là! Nous pouvons apporter notre contribution dans la bataille. C'est une occasion unique de montrer notre désaccord! Plus tard, quand on nous interrogera sur ces évènements, nous pourrons alors dire fièrement que ce jour là, nous avons choisi de combattre le mal! Alors, combattons!_

Tous reprirent cette dernière phrase à l'unisson. Les premières explosions se firent entendre au château. Un élève posa alors une question:

- _Comment allons-nous nous rendre à l'académie?_

_- Si on s'approche de trop près, les Mangemorts nous attaqueront! _expliqua Ludovic

- _Je crois que j'ai mon idée là dessus! _lanca une voix féminine

Tous se tournèrent vers Elodie Mallet qui regardait par la fenêtre. Elle fit un signe de tête à Cécilia en lui montrant quelque chose dehors et cette dernière hocha la tête de haut en bas.

Trois silhouettes observaient les évènements depuis une lointaine colline. Le grand château aux quatre tours était protégé par une barrière bleutée qui subissait des centaines de sortilèges lancés par les assaillants depuis le village de Pradelles. De puissantes détonations se faisaient entendre quelques fois, rythmées par les beuglements du géant qui maniait un tronc d'arbre en signe d'impatience. Derrière lui, un troupeau de centaures attendait en silence que la barrière se brise pour se jeter sur leurs congénères postés sur le champ sud. L'une des silhouettes était assise par terre, les deux autres marchaient de long en large. Le plus jeune s'adressa à l'homme assis:

- _Chef, on doit y aller!_

_- On n'ira pas là bas! _répondit l'homme assis

- _Alors, tu comptes rester assis là toute la soirée à rien faire? _demanda l'homme à la barbichette

- _Je n'ai pas dit que nous resterons ici à rien faire! _rétorqua le chef

- _Alors on fait quoi? _s'impatienta le plus jeune

- _On va à Fort Obsidien! _répondit le chef en se levant

L'homme à la barbichette lui attrapa le bras et dit:

- _Baudouin!_

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis il reprit en souriant:

- _Je suis avec toi!_

_- Moi aussi! _surenchérit le jeune

Ils transplanèrent alors d'ici.

**Chapitre Huit:**

Les détonations des sortilèges qui frappaient la barrière résonnaient à l'intérieur du château et le faisaient vibrer. Cette dernière tenait bon, subissant depuis de nombreuses minutes les sortilèges multiples qui s'abattaient sur elle. Dans le hall du château, la tension était palpable. Seul le vieux mage Kermovan semblait décontracté. Il se tenait debout juste derrière la porte, les yeux fermés tandis qu'une puissante déflagration avait eu lieu très près d'ici. Elle fut suivie d'un bien étrange autre bruit, laissant présager de la situation. Le vieux mage rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers les sorciers présents dans le hall. D'une voix faible, il prononça:

- _Elle est tombée!_

Puis, sans rien dire d'autre, il transplana dans un bruit de vent. Il réapparut sur le champ nord juste devant le pont sur lequel se tenait Zephiel. Des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers et sorcières le traversaient en hurlant pour se précipiter sur la porte nord du château. Un homme chauve attaqua le nouveau venu. Kermovan leva sa baguette et le projeta en l'air, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le toit du pont. Un autre tenta sa chance, mais il s'effondra sur l'herbe humide. Un troisième n'eut même pas le temps de lever sa baguette qu'un éclair vert le frappa dans le dos, le tuant net. Cette fois ci le sort venait de la baguette de Zephiel qui s'avançait. Les autres sorciers et sorcières ne s'occupèrent pas de Kermovan, ils l'évitèrent et foncèrent sur la grande porte. Les deux si anciens camarades se regardèrent quelques instants en silence, puis Zephiel lanca un éclair de mort. Kermovan l'esquiva, puis fit un mouvement de baguette. L'éclair vert s'enroula autour de son bras et fusa sur Zephiel qui le para d'un vif mouvement de baguette. L'éclair continua sa course et frappa le toit du pont qui s'enflamma aussitôt. Kermovan riposta d'un éclair de stupefixion. Zephiel l'arrêta puis le dédoubla et les renvoya. Les deux éclairs se croisèrent en crépitant mais loupèrent leur cible qui venait de disparaître dans un coup de vent. Il était désormais derrière Zephiel et lui décocha un sortilège bleutée. Zephiel leva la main et un mur de flammes apparut pour le protéger. Celui ci s'avança alors très rapidement vers Kermovan qui dut faire un pas de côté pour ne pas être tranché en deux. Le mur explosa derrière lui avec une certaine violence. Zephiel surenchérit en envoyant plusieurs éclairs de mort. Ceux ci se dédoublèrent et pas moins d'une dizaine tombèrent sur Kermovan. Mais ils se heurtèrent à un mur de pierre qui venait de se former autour du vieux mage. Puis, le mur disparut et se forma autour de Zephiel. Celui ci y posa une main et le mur se transforma en lave. Kermovan en profita pour lancer un sortilège d'explosion. Zephiel l'arrêta de justesse grâce à une barrière magique, mais il explosa quand même et le souffle fit reculer Zephiel de quelques mètres. Zephiel fit apparaître une langue de feu au bout de sa baguette et fouetta l'air avec. La langue frappa Kermovan aux jambes, le renversant. Elle frappa de nouveau, laissant une marque sur la joue du vieux mage et finalement s'enroula autour de son bras. Celui ci cligna des yeux et la langue se fendit en deux. Il posa sa main sur le sol et les jambes de Zephiel se transformèrent en pierre. Celui ci transforma la pierre en lave mais un sortilège de Kermovan le frappa au creux du ventre. Il fut projeté en arrière et s'écrasa sur le dos. Kermovan se releva et vit soudain un aigle de flammes fondre sur lui. Il l'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. Zephiel claqua des doigts et l'aigle explosa. Le souffle envoya valser dans les airs le vieux mage qui retomba lourdement sur le sol. Tandis qu'il se relevait, un autre oiseau de flammes l'attaqua. Cette fois ci, il l'esquiva aisément mais fut quand même bousculé par le souffle de l'explosion. D'autres oiseaux de flammes volaient autour de lui. Il secoua sa baguette et ils disparurent. A la place, il tomba une pluie de pierres sur Zephiel qui dut s'accroupir et créer une barrière magique. Kermovan leva sa baguette et il sortit du sol une pierre en forme d'épée qui fondit tout seul sur son ennemi. Elle fut accompagnée d'une lance et d'une hache qui attaquèrent Zephiel. Puis vint un marteau qui frappa en même temps. La barrière magique se fendit et implosa, détruisant les armes improvisés. Une main en pierre apparut alors et agrippa Zephiel à la gorge. D'un coup de baguette, il l'enflamma puis la renvoya à son expéditaire. Kermovan tenta de foudroyer le projectile, mais son sortilège le traversa, car c'était une illusion. Le véritable projectile le frappa à la tempe et il s'affala par terre. Un mur de flammes se dirigea vers lui et il ne l'arrêta que d'extrême justesse grâce à un mur de pierres. Un craquement sonore l'avertit que Zephiel venait de transplaner derrière lui. A genoux, il para un sortilège de mort et riposta d'un sortilège bleutée. Celui ci rencontra un autre éclair de mort et il en résulta une implosion qui souffla les deux adversaires. Kermovan ferma les yeux et sentit que le rituel n'était pas encore fini mais qu'il toucherait bientôt à sa fin. Tout en se relevant, il sourit en pensant que tout serait bientôt terminé. Ils lancèrent en même temps un éclair de stupefixion et les sortilèges se croisèrent dans un crépitement sonore. Il devait encore gagner du temps!

Des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers et sorcières couraient en hurlant vers la porte nord de l'académie, leurs pas faisant trembler le sol, tandis que derrière eux avait lieu un duel flamboyant entre deux sorciers d'un autre âge. Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus, une gargouille cracha un éclair de stupefixion. Le sorcier en tête le reçut en pleine tête, le laissant sur le carreau. D'autres gargouilles s'actionnèrent, crachant d'autres éclairs sur la foule hurlante qui dévalait la pente. Dans un premier temps, une bonne quinzaine de sorciers et sorcières furent surpris et stupefixés. Les autres derrière eurent le réflexe de sortir leur baguette pour se protéger. Plus ils approchaient, plus la cadence de tir s'intensifiait. Plusieurs sorciers ripostèrent sur les sculptures de pierre. Un sortilège explosa sur l'une d'elles, l'éparpillant en mille morceaux et détruisant partiellement une deuxième. Une volée de sortilèges bleutés s'éleva des rangs des sorciers du Ministère pour retomber sur la façade. Des centaines de petites détonations se firent entendre, décrochant des pans de murs, explosant des vitres ou traversant simplement la façade. Trois gargouilles supplémentaires furent détruites, tandis que les autres continuaient à lancer des flots de sortilèges sur les assaillants avec une efficacité moindre. Une des gargouilles lança un sortilège blanchâtre qui frappa une sorcière. Le sortilège la projeta en arrière et souffla une dizaine de sorciers autour d'elle, les projetant en l'air. Un homme en tête hurla des ordres en désignant la gargouille responsable. Une dizaine de sortilèges d'explosion la frappa, mais pas avant qu'elle ne touche une seconde fois un autre groupe. Les premiers sorciers arrivèrent finalement devant la porte, tandis qu'une gargouille se fracassa sur le sol. Le premier sorcier lança un sortilège sur la porte. Celui ci rebondit et frappa son expéditaire. Toujours sous la pluie d'éclairs de stupefixion, les sorciers du Ministère avançaient. Trois gargouilles fonctionnaient toujours. Celles ci arrêtèrent de lancer des éclairs de stupefixion et expédièrent à présent les mêmes sortilèges blanchâtres. L'une explosa, puis la deuxième et la dernière en quelques secondes d'intervalles. Ils crièrent tous de joie, saluant l'exploit qu'un des leurs venait d'accomplir. D'ailleurs, celui ci s'avança. Il était reconnaissable par sa longue cicatrice qui lui traversait le visage et à sa longue chevelure coiffée en queue de cheval. Un hurlement retentit dans la foule. Un sorcier était trainé par une sorte de tentacule. D'autres tentacules sortirent de ce qui semblait être un fourrée et qui était en fait une Tentacula Vénéneuse pour attraper d'autres sorciers et sorcières. L'ex Auror ne sembla pas s'en occuper et porta son attention sur la porte. Son sortilège fit trembler l'immense porte de bois. Il répéta son opération plusieurs fois et finalement elle tomba sur ses gonds dans un grondement sourd. Il leva sa baguette en l'air en signe de victoire, tandis que les sorciers derrière lui se précipitaient à l'intérieur.

La salle commune de la tour ouest était vide, à l'exception d'une dizaine de sorciers et sorcières qui observaient la situation en contrebas. La grande bataille avait commencé. La porte nord avait cédé après bien des efforts de la part des assaillants. Les deux troupeaux de centaures venaient d'engager le corps à corps et le géant s'avançait doucement dans leur direction. Enfin, le très étrange sorcier que Brieuc et Vivien avait rencontré il y a peu affrontait Lord Zephiel dans un duel majestueux et grandiose. Brieuc se tourna vers ses compagnons, s'attardant davantage sur Ambre, cette sorcière chef d'un réseau de résistance en Corse, puis il énonça:

- _Voilà notre rôle! On se dirige vers le géant et on le harcèle en lui jetant des sortilèges mineurs en restant hors de portée de sa massue, de manière à ce qu'il ne s'approche pas des centaures. Il ne faut pas que la porte sud tombe. Des sorciers vont arriver également par les airs, la plupart se poseront sur les toits, on ne s'en occupe pas, nous on s'occupe de ceux qui viendront à nous. Le professeur Bouquet nous a fabriqué une potion d'Explosion, vous avez tous un flacon sur vous. Cette potion, vous l'utiliserez comme vous voudrez. Allez on y va!_

Il serra la main de Vivien, puis attrapa son balai et se jeta par la fenêtre. Durant sa chute, il chevaucha son balai et remonta en pic, se dirigeant au sud vers le géant qui beuglait. Il fut imité par les autres. Des sifflements dans l'air les prévint qu'ils avaient été repéré par des ennemis qui avaient pris pied sur les toits. Ignorant les attaques, le groupe continua sa route et arriva très vite au dessus de l'humanoïde. Ils décochèrent en même temps des éclairs de stupefixion qui tombèrent sur la créature comme des flèches. Celui ci beugla de plus belle et leva son gourdin improvisé pour frapper les choses qui l'attaquait, mais aucun n'était à portée de son arme. La pluie d'éclairs rouges continua, énervant de plus belle le géant. Il se mit à faire des gestes désordonnés de ses deux mains. La tactique semblait marcher car le géant n'avançait plus, il reculait même sous les assauts du groupe. Vivien s'éleva haut dans les airs, puis il s'arrêta, attrapa sa fiole et la lâcha. Elle tomba sur l'épaule du géant et lui arracha un cri de douleur quand la potion explosa. Brieuc l'imita et lança sa fiole comme un joueur de Quidditch lance un Souafle. Le lancer fut magistral et toucha l'humanoïde au nez. Un autre tenta de l'imiter, mais un sortilège vint éclater la fiole en l'air. Brieuc chercha d'où venait le sort et vit une dizaine de sorciers en balais se diriger vers eux. Il hurla cette information à son groupe, puis accéléra, fonçant sur les nouveaux venus. Il esquiva plusieurs éclairs de stupefixion. Levant sa baguette, il changea de direction au dernier moment, évitant la collision avec l'un d'eux, puis expédia un _Stupefix _qui frappa l'homme en tête au creux du ventre. Celui ci s'affaissa sur le manche de son balai et termina sa course dans un arbre. Ayant dépassé le groupe, il lança un autre éclair au jugé, mais manqua sa cible de peu. Les deux groupes se croisèrent, s'échangeant une pléiade de sortilèges. Trois sorciers du Ministère furent stupefixés et terminèrent leur course dans la forêt. Un compagnon tomba de son balai. Vivien s'éleva un peu plus dans les airs, mais il fut suivi par une sorcière qui le prit en chasse. Brieuc s'élança à la poursuite de la sorcière. Un sorcier du Ministère fut neutralisé juste derrière lui par Ambre. Brieuc s'approcha de la femme et mit le feu à son balai. Celui ci devint incontrôlable et se mit à ruer, désarçonnant sa propriétaire. La bataille aérienne continuait, quand soudain, deux ennemis qui s'affrontaient furent à portée de la massue du géant. Vivien cria une mise en garde, mais c'était trop tard. Le tronc d'arbre s'éleva et fendit l'air en direction des deux sorciers. Un craquement sinistre retentit puis les deux hommes furent projetés, tels des pantins désarticulés, en l'air et s'écrasèrent au sol sous le regard horrifié de leurs camarades. Le géant lança un cri de victoire guttural. Les quatre derniers sorciers du Ministère continuèrent le combat. Cependant, à un contre deux, ils furent vite dépassés. Deux autres finirent leur course dans la forêt, le troisième reçut un éclair de stupefixion en peine tête et tomba au sol. Le dernier resta sur place et lança un sortilège en l'air. Celui ci explosa formant des étoiles rouges. C'est Ambre qui le stupefixa d'un coup dans le dos. Celle ci s'arrêta à hauteur de Brieuc et demanda:

- _C'est quoi?_

_- C'est pour les renforts! _hurla Vivien

Il pointa du doigt la tour nord d'où venaient de décoller une quinzaine de balais. Puis, il lança:

- _Un Mangemort à leur tête!_

En effet, malgré la nuit, on pouvait aisément repérer l'homme de tête qui portait le masque typique du Mangemort. Brieuc se tourna vers son groupe à présent réduit et cria:

- _Préparez vous, une autre vague arrive!_

Cachée derrière une vitrine dans la salle commune de la tour nord, Aurélie attendait, baguette à la main. A quelques pas d'elle, derrière une autre vitrine, se tenait Barbara, dont le visage exprimait une certaine anxiété. Derrière un sofa se trouvait Stéphane et dans les toilettes, il y avait également deux autres sorciers prêts à bondir sur les hommes du Ministère venus par la voie des airs. Aurélie lança un clin d'oeil à Barbara pour qu'elle se détende. Quelqu'un cassa un carreau au dessus, les informant que les sorciers du Ministère venaient de pénétrer dans les dortoirs et qu'ils allaient bientôt descendre l'escalier en colimaçons au fond de la pièce. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent en effet entendre et plusieurs hommes descendirent rapidement. Alors que le premier homme était au milieu de la pièce, Stéphane siffla. Aurélie sortit de sa cachette et décocha un _stupefix _au premier homme qui le reçut en pleine tête. Barbara fit de même et en toucha un qui se trouvait encore sur l'escalier, à l'épaule. Il dégringola, renversant un troisième. Ce dernier se releva et s'abaissa, évitant deux autres éclairs, puis riposta sur Aurélie. Celle ci esquiva en retournant derrière sa cachette. Barbara attaqua de plus belle, faisant reculer l'homme. Un sortilège l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur. Stéphane le stupefixa alors d'un éclair dans le bas du dos. Des cris retentirent dans les dortoirs et d'autres descendirent, bombardant la pièce de sortilèges et forçant les deux femmes à se mettre à l'abri. Elles lancèrent chacune des _stupefix _au jugé. Stéphane siffla et sortit de sa cachette. Le premier reçut un éclair dans le dos et tomba par dessus la balustrade de l'escalier. Le second riposta, mais Stéphane para. Les deux femmes attaquèrent en même temps et en stupefixèrent un autre. Trois autres débarquèrent tandis que Stéphane continuait son duel avec le second. La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à la volée et les deux sorciers attaquèrent. Le premier des trois vola à travers la pièce pour s'écraser dans une étagère. Barbara désarma le second et Aurélie le pétrifia. Le troisième combattit bien et blessa l'un des deux compagnons avant d'être désarmé et pétrifié. Stéphane neutralisa finalement son adversaire. Tandis que le silence revenait dans la pièce, Stéphane demanda:

- _Personne n'est blessé?_

_- Je saigne légèrement, mais c'est pas grave! _répondit l'un des deux compagnons, dont le nom était Malik

L'autre fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit miroir qu'il regarda. Il tapota dessus avec sa baguette et une voix féminine paniquée en sortit:

- _Manfred, c'est Honorine, on a besoin d'aide à la tour est, il y a un Mangemort et il a tué Edith. On va être submergés!_

Stéphane le regarda et dit:

- _J'y vais, vous, restez ici au cas ou d'autres arriveraient!_

Il sortit du dortoir en courant et descendit les marches restantes quatre par quatre. Le château résonnait de détonations et d'explosions. Pourtant, cette partie du château était déserte. Sortant finalement de la tour nord pour déboucher sur le septième étage, il prit la direction de l'est. Ces couloirs, il les connaissait par coeur malgré qu'il les ait quittés il y a une quinzaine d'années. Il déboucha en peu de temps sur l'escalier de la tour est. Un homme en descendait rapidement. Il visa de sa baguette et lança un éclair de stupefixion qui atteignit l'homme au poitrail, le faisant dégringoler les dernières marches. Puis, il les monta rapidement. Des cris de douleur se faisaient entendre dans la salle commune. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et vit un homme cagoulé, sa baguette pointé sur une femme qui se tortillait de douleur par terre. Stéphane se jeta sur lui et ils roulèrent sur le sol, délivrant la femme de ses tourments. Ils perdirent tout les deux leur baguette. Stéphane envoya son poing dans le visage du Mangemort qui riposta d'un direct dans le menton. Il rampa vers une baguette au sol et la saisit, mais Stéphane lui attrapa le poignet et le repoussa. Tandis qu'ils luttaient pour le contrôle de la baguette, un éclair de stupefixion frappa le Mangemort dans le bas du dos et il retomba sur le sol, perdant son masque et dévoilant son visage, une légère calvitie, un visage tordu et pâle, il s'agissait du Mangemort Hoffmann. Debout, la baguette toujours pointé sur le Mangemort stupefixé, Honorine avait le visage tendu. Stéphane ramassa sa baguette et observa la pièce. Il y avait eu dans cette salle commune un furieux combat. Une petite dizaine de sorciers et sorcières du Ministère étaient étalés au fond près des escaliers. Les meubles étaient tous explosés et un feu avait pris dans un coin. Une petite sorcière potelée d'un certain âge était étendue sur le sol au milieu de la pièce, les yeux grands ouverts. Il semblait qu'Honorine soit la seule survivante, ses deux autres compagnons étaient également morts, l'un face contre terre et l'autre affalé contre un mur. Stéphane se tourna vers Honorine et dit:

- _On va condamner les escaliers, vous, vous venez avec moi! _

Elle hocha la tête et ils partirent après avoir éteint le feu et détruit l'escalier.

Au ralenti, l'imposante porte en bois tomba vers l'intérieur du château. Tandis que les cris de guerre résonnaient à l'extérieur, elle s'écrasa sur le sol de pierre dans un fracas assourdissant, soulevant un nuage de poussière impressionnant. Puis, les sorciers du Ministère s'y engouffrèrent en hurlant, immédiatement cueillis par des dizaines de sortilèges de la part des défenseurs. Les premiers s'effondrèrent tandis que les autres les enjambaient pour passer. Dans les premiers instants, une cinquantaine de sorciers du Ministère furent neutralisés. Puis, ils commencèrent à riposter et à entrer en masse dans le hall. Nicolas Pelletier se trouvait en première ligne en compagnie de Charles Brunel. Une sorcière d'un certain âge l'attaqua, mais Nicolas esquiva son sortilège et répliqua d'un sortilège d'Entrave qui la renvoya à l'extérieur de la salle. Un jeune sorcier s'avança vers lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lever sa baguette qu'il retomba sur le sol dur, stupefixé. Deux hommes d'âges mûrs le repérèrent et tentèrent de le stupefixer. Il para et l'un des éclairs ricocha pour frapper un homme au sol, avant de contre attaquer d'un _Impedimenta _qui fit valser le premier. Le second s'acharna, lançant une pléiade de sorts que l'Auror esquivait ou parait assez facilement. D'un vif mouvement de baguette vers l'avant, ce dernier neutralisa son adversaire. La bataille se déroulait bien, les défenseurs subissaient peu de pertes. Soudain, un éclair de mort frappa un compagnon près de Charles. Dans la foule, Nicolas tenta de voir le responsable. Une sorcière tomba également raide morte, puis un vieux sorcier avant qu'il ne repère l'auteur. Celui ci se dirigeait vers Charles, dans son dos, tandis que ce dernier affrontait un homme et une femme en même temps. L'Auror se précipita sur lui, bousculant du monde. Au passage, il foudroya une femme qui tentait de l'arrêter. Le tueur leva sa baguette et visa le dos de Charles qui venait de stupefixer ses deux adversaires. Nicolas fit un mouvement de baguette dans sa direction et l'homme s'écrasa sur le sol, tête la première. Il se leva bien rapidement et aperçut l'Auror. Ce dernier connaissait bien cet homme et cette longue cicatrice qui courait le long de son visage. L'ex Auror se releva et riposta. Nicolas para le sort, puis un autre et renchérit avec divers maléfices. Le duel fut vite terminé, Pujol tenta de tuer son adversaire qui para son sort, et lui renvoya. Il bloqua l'éclair vert avec difficultés, baissant sa garde et reçut un _stupefix _dans la tête, le projetant très loin dehors. Les sorciers du Ministère qui avaient regardé le duel tournèrent les talons et s'enfuirent du château et par effet boule de neige, les autres suivirent dans les cris d'allégresse des défenseurs.

Hector Mendoza, directeur de la Milice, observait l'académie depuis la fenêtre d'une maison de Pradelles qu'il avait réquisitionné pour la Milice. Elle était vide en ce moment, mis à part ses deux gardes du corps et lui même. Toute la milice avait été envoyée au combat, ce dont il se réjouissait. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le camp qui gagnerait cette bataille. C'est pour cette raison qu'il trouvait inutile sa présence sur les lieux, vu que le Ministre était ici en personne. Il se tourna vers ses deux hommes et dit:

- _Je rentre! Conduisez moi à mon carrosse_

_- Mais monsieur Mendoza, vous devez être là pour voir la victoire! _expliqua l'un des deux

- _La victoire, on me la racontera plus tard! On ne discute plus, exécution! _répondit Mendoza

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent, puis sortirent leur baguette et sortirent dans la nuit fraîche. Ils prirent la direction opposée du château, s'engouffrant dans des rues désertes et sombres. En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent en haut du village dans une rue étroite où étaient garés deux carrosses, l'un standard et l'autre semblait de luxe. Chacun était tiré par quatre magnifiques Abraxans. Tandis que l'un des gardes s'approchait du carrosse, un éclair de stupefixion traversa la nuit et le frappa dans le cou. Il s'effondra sur le sol pierreux. Une foule sortit d'une des ruelles et entoura Mendoza et son garde restant. Ce dernier leva sa baguette mais une jeune fille prononça _expeliarmus _et elle lui fut arrachée. Une fille plus âgée que la première s'avança et s'écria:

- _Bien joué Sarah!_

_- Qu'est ce que vous voulez? _demanda Mendoza avec colère

- _Simplement emprunter votre carrosse! _répondit une autre fille

- _Espèce de sales Sang de Bourbes, je vais vous ... _rétorqua Mendoza

Il ne put terminer ses injonctions car un il reçut un _stupefix _en pleine tête. Le garçon responsable lança:

- _Je n'ai jamais pu sentir ce type!_

_- Qu'est ce qu'on en fait de lui? _demanda un autre garçon

- _On l'emmène! _répondit la meneuse

- _Et l'autre? _demanda une voix dans l'assemblée

- _Stupefix! _hurla le même garçon qui avait stupefixé Mendoza

L'homme tomba sur le sol, tête la première. La meneuse regarda le garçon et ajouta:

- _Bien vu Gauthier!_

Deux garçons soulevèrent le corps inerte de Mendoza et le jetèrent sans ménagement dans le carrosse standard. La meneuse regarda alors l'imposant groupe et dit:

- _On se sépare comme on l'a décidé, le premier groupe, vous montez dans le carrosse de luxe avec Elodie, les autres avec moi dans le deuxième carrosse. Il y a un grand balcon sur les toits de l'académie près de la tour ouest. C'est notre objectif, on s'y pose et on se disperse dans le château!_

L'imposant groupe se sépara, chaque membre sachant où aller. Lorsque le dernier grimpa à l'intérieur, les portes se fermèrent et les chevaux s'élancèrent, s'envolant dans la nuit!

Une soixantaine de sorciers et sorcières s'enfuyaient de la porte nord du château, se dirigeant vers le pont qui menait au village de Pradelles. Le brouhaha qu'ils faisaient arrêta momentanément le duel entre Zephiel et Kermovan. A la vue de ce spectacle, ce dernier sourit et dit à son adversaire:

- _Je crains que ta première ligne n'ait échoué!_

Les sorciers les dépassèrent en courant. Lord Zephiel ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit et laissa éclater sa colère. Il lança plusieurs éclairs de mortsur les fuyards, puis fit exploser le pont en mille morceaux, arrêtant la fuite des hommes du Ministère. Une voix appela dans la nuit:

- _Maître!_

Il se retourna pour voir l'ex Auror du duo des Chasseurs de Moldus, le fameux Renaud Pujol, claudiquer dans sa direction, l'air profondément désolé, la peur se lisant sur son visage en sang. Zephiel pointa sa baguette sur lui et prononça haut et fort:

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Le rayon vert le frappa en plein coeur et il retomba sur le dos, les bras en croix et les yeux grands ouverts. Kermovan s'exclama:

- _Est ce ainsi que tu traites tes serviteurs?_

_- Il n'était pas mon serviteur, seulement un pion devenu inutile! _rétorqua Zephiel

Il leva sa baguette au ciel et cria:

- _Morsmordre!_

La Marque des Ténèbres apparut alors, rouge, dans le ciel noir de l'académie. Puis Zephiel se tourna vers Kermovan et dit:

- _Voici venir mes véritables serviteurs!_

**Chapitre Neuf:**

La lueur rougeâtre que projetait la Marque des Ténèbres rendait l'atmosphère sinistre, flottant tel un nuage au dessus du château. Kermovan et Zephiel ne combattaient plus, ce dernier attendait. Des craquements sonores se firent alors entendre. Kermovan se tourna pour voir treize silhouettes noires, portant les masques caractéristiques des Mangemorts. Zephiel s'approcha et dit:

- _Mes enfants, réjouissez vous, l'heure est venue pour vous d'entrer en jeu et d'utiliser vos armes habituelles! Usez de votre cruauté contre nos ennemis et la peur fera le reste!_

- _On ne vous décevra pas, maître! _répondit une voix féminine

Les treize se tournèrent vers l'académie et marchèrent lentement vers la porte nord. Les fuyards de la précédente échauffourée les suivirent. Puis, Zephiel attaqua de nouveau sans crier gare et Kermovan bloqua de justesse l'éclair de mort lancé contre lui. Le rituel n'était pas fini, le temps était compté et il espérait fort que les sorciers du château tiendraient encore suffisamment de temps.

Les sortilèges et maléfices explosaient en l'air dans la nuit, au sud-ouest du château. L'affrontement aérien qui s'y déroulait amusait fortement le géant en contrebas. Brieuc slalomait à travers les éclairs rouges et verts. Il vit devant lui un de ses compagnons se faire désarçonner. Le responsable, un homme du Ministère d'un certain âge reçut alors un éclair de stupefixion dans la seconde suivante et tomba dans le vide à son tour. Brieuc amorça un virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés et trouva sa cible, Un homme portant le masque des Mangemorts à califourchon sur un balai haut de gamme. Brieuc passa à côté de lui et l'attaqua au passage, mais il para chaque sort et décocha un éclair de mort qui ne passa pas loin de lui. Vivien, plus en contrebas, neutralisa un adversaire de plus avant de porter son attention sur le Mangemort. Il monta en chandelle et tenta un _stupefix, _mais le Mangemort fit de même et les éclairs se croisèrent. Vivien coupa le lien entre les deux sortilèges, puis passa au dessus de son ennemi et fondit en piquet en lançant une pluie de sortilèges. Le Mangemort les para tous, à l'exception d'un qui lui arracha le masque du visage. Fou de rage, il lanca un _avada kedavra _qui frappa un homme du Ministère qui passait devant au mauvais moment. Brieuc répliqua et le Mangemort fut pris entre deux feux. Il piqua vers le sol pour échapper aux deux membres de la Brigade du Griffon qui le suivirent, ne le lâchant pas d'un pouce. Un homme du Ministère tenta de les suivre, mais Ambre le foudroya sur place, leur laissant le champ libre. Tout en descendant, Vivien cria:

- _C'est le Mangemort Monet, un tueur de Moldus!_

Ils le criblèrent d'éclairs de stupefixion, mais c'était un homme habile sur un balai. Il se dirigeait vers le géant. L'attention de celui ci fut attirée par les jets de lumière qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il tenta d'attraper le Mangemort qui passa sous son bras. Les deux compagnons continuèrent leur course et passèrent sous la massue qui fendit l'air avant de remonter en chandelle. Mais ils avaient perdu la trace du Mangemort. Celui ci débarqua alors de derrière un arbre et lança un éclair de mort qui passa entre les deux compagnons. Ils ripostèrent et un sortilège lui emporta sa baguette. Désarmé, celui ci esquiva les autres sorts et accéléra en direction des combats qui avaient lieu entre les autres compagnons et les hommes du Ministère. Il arriva à la hauteur de l'un d'eux et lui arracha la baguette des mains avant de le faire tomber, quand une voix féminine cria:

- _Expéliarmus!_

Sa nouvelle baguette lui sauta des mains et il se retourna vers Ambre qui le tenait en joug. Celle ci s'écria:

- _Stupefix!_

L'éclair rouge le frappa au dessus du coeur et il bascula en arrière, tombant de son balai pour une chute vertigineuse. Le dernier homme du Ministère tomba dans la forêt après que son balai ait pris feu. Il restait encore en l'air Brieuc, Vivien, Ambre et deux autres compagnons, une femme et un homme. Ils soufflèrent quelques instants sur leur balai à une bonne trentaine de mètres du sol. La sorcière s'écria soudain:

- _Regardez!_

Sous la Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait, ils aperçurent une trentaine de balais se dirigeant vers les toits. La soudaine clarté du domaine laissa entrevoir une dizaine de Mangemorts dans le groupe. Vivien reprit:

- _On doit s'occuper du géant en priorité!_

_- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font? _questionna le sorcier

- _Ils viennent se battre, quelle question! _répondit Ambre

- _Pas eux, là bas! _répondit le sorcier en pointant du doigt le village

En effet, deux carrosses venaient de s'envoler de Pradelles et se dirigeaient vers l'académie. Brieuc reprit:

- _C'est pas le carrosse du chef de la Milice ça?_

_- Si! _répondit Ambre

- _Alors pourquoi il est poursuivi par des sorciers en balais? _demanda Brieuc

- _Les gosses! _répondit Vivien

- _Ils ont emprunté la voie des airs pour rejoindre le combat! _reprit Brieuc

- _On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça! _assura Ambre

Brieuc se tourna vers Vivien et ce dernier annonça:

- _On va les aider!_

La longue procession de balais volait à une vitesse calme, se dirigeant inexorablement vers le grand balcon près de la tour ouest, menée par huit Mangemorts. Les huit cagoulés étaient au milieu d'une vingtaine de jeunes sorciers et sorcières en âge d'aller à l'école, tous connus pour avoir fait partie d'un groupe appelé la Légion, dont le but avait été d'aider les Mangemorts à s'emparer de l'académie. Alors que dans la journée, la totalité des élèves mineurs avait été évacué du château, ce groupe était venu rejoindre les forces de Zephiel. Tout en volant, le Mangemort Rousseau regardait avec fierté les jeunes qui les accompagnaient. Il ne faisait aucun doute que chacun d'eux rejoindrait les forces de Zephiel à leur sortie de l'académie. Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux remparts et au balcon. Un homme s'y trouvait et lorsqu'il les vit, il attaqua. Plusieurs éclairs de stupefixion traversèrent la nuit dans leur direction, mais aucun ne toucha. Rousseau fit un signe à un Mangemort qui accéléra, esquivant les sorts pour se poser en douceur, avant de tuer le sorcier d'un _avada kedavra_. Le groupe se posa alors en douceur à côté du Mangemort qui avait enlevé son masque, montrant un visage féminin très séduisant. Les autres Mangemorts firent de même. Tandis qu'ils avançaient vers l'escalier qui amenait à l'intérieur du château, le Mangemort loup-garou s'écria:

- _Hey Rousseau, regarde là bas! _en désignant les deux carrosses qui tournaient autour du village, poursuivis par des sorciers en balais.

- _Je suis prêt à parier que c'est la bande à Marchand qui revient se battre! _répondit Marc Caron

- _Qu'est ce qu'on fait? _demanda le Mangemort Carpentier

- _Hamelin et Rivault, vous montez sur vos balais et vous arrêtez ces gosses! Les autres, on descend et on tue tout le monde! _ordonna Rousseau

- _Je veux les aider, je suis meilleur sur un balai! _dit l'élève Garbagnéti

- _Soit! _conclua Rousseau

Les trois restèrent sur place, tandis que le groupe se précipita vers les escaliers, pressés de se jeter dans la bataille.

L'imposante porte qui était tombée quelques minutes auparavant avait été réparée. Mais celle ci semblait destinée à tomber, car les sorciers étaient revenus se battre. Mais, cette fois ci, un sortilège la percuta et elle se brisa en plusieurs morceaux qui volèrent à travers le hall, renversant un sorcier. Puis, ce fut des ombres qui s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture. Ils portaient tous des robes noires, des capuches et un masque. Au nombre de treize, les Mangemorts pénétrèrent dans le hall du château, accompagnés d'une foule de sorciers et sorcières du Ministère. Le combat recommença avec une plus grande férocité. Des dizaines de sortilèges tombèrent sur les assaillants dans les débuts, faisant peu de victimes. Ces derniers ripostèrent et neutralisèrent plusieurs compagnons. Tandis que les gens du Ministère protégeaient les Mangemorts, ceux là visèrent les compagnons sur les marches supérieures. Un Auror que Nicolas connaissait de vue reçut un _avada kedavra _en plein poitrail. Pelletier était sur les marches supérieures avec ses amis de la Brigade du Griffon, visant les mages noirs. La soudaine présence des Mangemorts dans la bataille avait regonflé le moral des gens du Ministère qui gagnaient petit à petit du terrain. A côté de lui, Lucas stupefixa un jeune homme qui avait neutralisé trois compagnons. Charles affrontait un homme et une femme. Un sortilège explosa au plafond et une partie de la voûte tomba. Mais elle n'écrasa personne, car Laura la maintenait en lévitation, sauvant des dizaines de vies. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle transforma tout ça en graviers et le projeta sur les assaillants les plus proches qui reculèrent en hurlant de douleur. Une femme épargnée par les cailloux sortit de la mêlée et attaqua la professeur de potions. Nicolas réagit et foudroya la bonne femme, avant de projeter en l'air un sorcier d'un certain âge. Puis, soudain, quelque chose explosa, une forte détonation qui souffla l'escalier. Nicolas se sentit voltiger, puis retomba lourdement contre le sol marbrée et il perdit connaissance.

Les chevaux ailés hennissaient de peur en volant au dessus du village, à cause des quatre sorciers en balais qui poursuivaient les carrosses. Les élèves à l'intérieur tentaient de se défaire de leurs poursuivants tandis que les animaux menaient les véhicules n'importe où, tournant sans arrêt dans le ciel du village de Pradelles. Dans le deuxième carrosse, Guillaume et Eve lançaient des sortilèges au sorcier à leurs basques. Tandis qu'il ripostait en s'approchant, Guillaume prit une profonde inspiration, visa l'homme et s'écria _stupefix._ Le sortilège rouge frappa le poursuivant dans le bas ventre et il s'affaissa sur le manche de son balai, perdant de l'altitude et percutant une cheminée. Dans l'autre carrosse, c'est Maud qui stupefixa un autre poursuivant. Sarah vint parler à la meneuse Cécilia:

- _Je crois savoir comment on va s'en sortir, il suffit de calmer les Abraxans, je connais la formule, laisse moi faire!_

Puis, elle ouvrit la petite trappe qui menait à la cabine du conducteur. La nuit était fraîche et plus particulièrement en altitude. Se tenant à une barre en bois, elle s'approcha le plus possible des chevaux ailés. Elle sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule qu'elle avait retenue en classe de soins aux créatures magiques. Les hennissements cessèrent et les battements d'ailes furent plus réguliers. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Deux sorciers tournaient encore et les bombardaient de sorts. Un bruit sourd la fit soudain se retourner et elle vit l'un des sorciers debout sur le toit de son carrosse volant. Elle tenta de l'attaquer mais il esquiva et riposta. Elle se jeta de côté, lâchant la barre de bois et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du vide. Poussant un cri de victoire, l'homme s'approcha, baguette levée, prêt à la faire tomber. Un sortilège bleuté le frappa alors à l'épaule et il tomba en arrière, basculant finalement dans le vide. Elle se retourna pour voir cinq personnes, elles aussi en balais, venir à la rescousse. Deux d'entre eux fusèrent sur le dernier poursuivant et le firent tomber. Une sorcière s'arrêta à hauteur de Sarah et dit:

- _Vous êtes tous devenus fous!_

_- On vient se battre à vos côtés, comme on nous l'a appris, longue vie à la Troupe! _répondit Sarah

- _On vous escorte! _conclua Ambre

Tandis qu'une autre sorcière en balai calmait les Abraxans de l'autre carrosse, le premier se dirigeait maintenant vers le château. Un éclair vert traversa soudain la nuit et frappa l'un des hommes venus les secourir. Sarah vit alors trois silhouettes elles aussi en balais descendre vers eux. Deux portaient le masque des Mangemorts, le troisième semblait plutôt jeune.

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnaient dans la partie nord des étages supérieurs, semblant se rapprocher de plus en plus. Dans la salle commune de la tour nord, Aurélie et Barbara attendaient nerveusement en compagnie des deux autres sorciers. Après quelques instants de plus, la porte vola en éclats. Un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années passa le seuil pour être projeté en arrière. Un groupe pénétra à la suite sous les sortilèges. Deux Mangemorts étaient en tête. Le premier s'attaqua à Manfred, le second attaqua Barbara. Aurélie foudroya une jeune élève, puis repoussa un garçonnet. Malik stupefixa un garçon presque adulte. Un sortilège le frappa à l'épaule et il s'écrasa contre le mur. Une étagère se renversa sous le choc et l'ensevelit. A court d'adversaires, Aurélie s'attaqua au premier Mangemort. Son masque se brisa, dévoilant un visage jeune et féminin et de longs cheveux châtains. Elle reconnut la Mangemort Séléna Lefèvre. Celle ci fit un grand geste de sa baguette, comme si elle tenait une épée à la place. Aurélie se jeta derrière une armoire, tandis qu'un cri retentit. Manfred tomba à genoux. Une large entaille venait d'apparaître sur son torse. Hilare, la Mangemort fit un nouveau mouvement ascendant et l'homme roula sur le sol, son sang se répandant sur le plancher. Aurélie sortit de sa cachette et riposta, faisant reculer la meurtrière. A côté d'eux, un autre duel se déroulait. Barbara affrontait la Mangemort Marianne Caron, dont le masque était également tombé. Toutes les deux se battaient comme des furies.

La tour ouest était le théâtre d'autres furieux combats. Cédric Marchand et sa petite amie Zoé Espinosa combattaient aux côtés d'une petite dizaine de compagnons les élèves de la Légion. Au milieu de ces derniers se trouvaient le Mangemort William Rousseau et le Mangemort Foucault. Le jeune couple bataillait contre les jumeaux Corbin. Cédric esquiva un sortilège, puis para un autre qui était destiné à Zoé. Celle ci contre attaqua sur l'un d'eux, le faisant reculer. Le plus avancé tenta de les stupefixer et l'éclair passa entre les deux. Cédric riposta avec plus de vigueur, tandis que Zoé le protégeait. Au milieu de la pièce, un homme à l'allure de nounours luttait âprement contre Rousseau qui gagnait de plus en plus de terrain. L'autre Mangemort rivalisait avec deux sorciers plus très jeunes. Cédric lança un éclair de stupefixion qui frappa la baguette d'un des jumeaux, l'envoyant loin derrière. Zoé le stupefixa puis réussit à pétrifier le second jumeau. Rousseau tua son adversaire et Foucault abattit l'un de ses ennemis. Soudain, un sortilège frappa le plafond de la tour. Une partie se détacha et tomba au milieu des combats. Cédric attira Zoé sur le côté pour éviter les gravats. Dans un grand bruit, les morceaux du plafond s'écrasèrent sur le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Le nuage se dissipa rapidement et le couple vit avec horreur que les Mangemorts n'avaient plus d'adversaires. Cédric attrapa la main de Zoé et ils sortirent rapidement de la salle commune pour s'enfuir. Le Mangemort Foucault jeta un oeil à son camarade et dit d'une voix grave:

- _Laisse les moi je vais les rattraper!_

Puis, il s'élança à la poursuite du jeune couple avec une nouvelle vigueur.

Relevant la tête, il observa les environs de sa vision légèrement brouillée. La poussière ne s'était pas encore totalement dissipée et enveloppait le hall du château. L'escalier était complètement détruit. Nicolas tenta de se relever, tandis que son ouïe revenait petit à petit, et se remit debout tant bien que mal. Des combats avaient encore lieu, les gens du Ministère se précipitant sur les compagnons encore debout. Un homme se précipita sur lui et l'Auror para le sort avant de riposter, l'envoyant voltiger plus loin. Une vive douleur aux côtes le força à se tenir contre le mur. Tout en restant vigilant, il observa rapidement la bataille. Trois Mangemorts s'avançaient dans sa direction. Les autres se séparèrent, formant deux groupes qui quittèrent le hall pour pénétrer dans les couloirs de l'académie, empruntant deux portes différentes sur le côté. Soudain, quelque chose frappa le mur sur lequel il était appuyé. Il para une autre attaque et repéra ses assaillants, deux des trois Mangemorts qui avaient retiré leurs masques. Sans son haut-de-forme, Zelgius Beaumont était méconnaissable si ce n'est son élégante moustache grise. Quant à Victor Rowle, il avait gardé la même expression sur son visage plus pâle, encadré par des cheveux mi-longs toujours aussi blonds. Beaumont lança de nouveau un sortilège qui fut à nouveau paré par l'Auror. Mais, celui ci reçut un autre sortilège dans le bas du ventre. Il s'effondra contre le mur et retomba sur le sol sur le dos, le souffle court. Un autre de ces sortilèges le frappa et il laissa sa baguette rouler sur le sol, tandis que les deux Mangemorts s'approchaient. Côte à côte, ils le regardèrent avec un grand sourire. Rowle leva sa baguette, mais soudain un morceau de plafond se décrocha et tomba sur eux. Ils se jetèrent sur le côté pour l'éviter. Nicolas jeta un coup d'oeil et vit Laura et Lucas s'attaquer aux deux Mangemorts. Charles courut dans sa direction et l'aida à se relever après lui avoir rendu sa baguette et lui demanda:

- _Comment tu te sens?_

_- Ca va, merci! _répondit Nicolas

- _Les Mangemorts ont pénétré dans les couloirs, ils vont trouver le gosse! _hurla Charles dans le brouhaha des combats

- _On va les poursuivre! _répondit Nicolas

- _Toi, vas y, j'ai un compte à régler avec lui là bas! _répondit Charles en désignant le troisième Mangemort, qui s'avérait être Joseph Caron, le traître du Ministère

Nicolas s'élança à la poursuite d'un des deux groupes. Une femme tenta de s'interposer mais elle s'effondra d'un _stupefix _expédié par Charles.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la forte explosion dans le hall. Celle ci avait fortement résonné dans le réfectoire. La main serrée sur sa baguette, Claire pensait à son mari qui se trouvait dans le hall. Elle s'efforçait pour le moment de penser à lui et à ses amis dispersés un peu partout dans le château, se concentrant sur la double porte qui menait vers le hall. Malgré le bruit des combats, on pouvait y décerner les bruits de pas précipités se dirigeant vers cette porte. Aux côtés de Claire se trouvaient Lucie Orbelle, une puissante Auror et Estelle Léonie, l'ancienne chef des Aurors, ainsi qu'une dizaine de compagnons. La porte explosa et les défenseurs firent pleuvoir les sortilèges sur les assaillants. Plusieurs hommes du Ministère tombèrent, mais aucun Mangemort ne fut atteint. Les six pénétrèrent dans le réfectoire, sans masque, en compagnie d'une bonne vingtaine de gens du Ministère. La Mangemort Carine Allembert pointa du doigt la porte du fond qui menait aux étages supérieurs et un groupe se détacha pour continuer le chemin, tandis qu'elle semblait vouloir rester pour combattre. Quatre Mangemorts et une dizaine d'hommes du Ministère firent partie de ce groupe. Estelle tenta de les arrêter, mais Carine l'attaqua. Lucie engagea le Mangemort restant, qui s'avérait être Guérin. Claire affronta un homme tirant sur la cinquantaine. L'homme se défendait bien et se révéla dangereux, usant des sortilèges interdits. Estelle manoeuvrait son adversaire de loin et Lucie semblait gagner petit à petit. Esquivant un _doloris_, Claire riposta et cette fois ci, toucha sa cible. L'homme se courba de douleur et l'Auror le projeta au loin, traversant une vitre. Les compagnons résistaient fort bien!

Un petit groupe patrouillait dans la bibliothèque, composé des Aurors Jean-Baptiste Leroy et Xavier Schaffer, des professeurs Morgan Eliezer et Sebastien Delorme et une dizaine de compagnons. Le bruit de la bataille qui avait lieu ne s'entendait pas beaucoup, à la place régnait un silence oppressant ponctué quelques fois par une détonation lointaine. Ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur la lourde porte menant aux couloirs. C'était le seul accès à la grande salle. Derrière eux se dressait un petit escalier en pierre menant à la salle de travail, la pièce dans laquelle Pévensie s'était isolé. Des bruits de courses se rapprochèrent soudain, de plus en plus, puis plus rien. Après un bref instant de calme, la lourde porte explosa en mille morceaux. Entrèrent alors un groupe d'une quinzaine de personnes, avec en tête quatre Mangemorts sans masque. Le premier avait des cheveux rouges et un regard d'assassin, il s'appelait Romain Rougier. Le second était dégarni et ses yeux brillaient de malveillance, il se nommait Benoit Camus. Le troisième avait simplement l'air mauvais, son nom était Maxime Jourdain et enfin le quatrième avait pour nom Laugier. Ils repérèrent bien vite les défenseurs et attaquèrent avec toute la férocité qu'il leur était connu.

Vivien et Brieuc regardaient tomber leur compagnon de son balai après le sortilège qu'il avait reçu. Ambre riposta en même temps que l'autre sorcière sur les trois qui fondaient sur eux tels des faucons. Vivien fit un signe à son camarade Brieuc et tout deux se postèrent d'un côté du premier carrosse. Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient, ils reconnurent leurs ennemis, les Mangemorts Hamelin et Rivault, accompagné d'un jeune sorcier. A quelques mètres du carrosse, ils lancèrent des éclairs de Mort qui frappèrent le toit. Puis, l'un d'eux resta à tournoyer au dessus tandis que l'autre se dirigea vers le second véhicule volant. Brieuc se détacha de son poste et se lança à la poursuite du second. Rivault tenta de l'intercepter, mais Vivien lui barra la route. Le gamin attaqua les deux sorcières. Brieuc suivait le Mangemort Hamelin et tentait de le stupefixer, mais ce dernier était agile dans les airs. Se retournant, il fit un geste de sa baguette, fendant l'air comme une épée. Brieuc vira de côté pour esquiver et le sortilège lui entailla légèrement le biceps. Sa manoeuvre lui fit perdre de vue son ennemi qu'il repéra quelques secondes plus tard près du second véhicule volant. Le Mangemort exécuta le même sortilège, mais cette fois ci, Brieuc l'évita aisément et riposta de trois sortilèges bleutés. Hamelin en para deux et reçut le troisième en plein menton. Il se rattrapa tout de même à son balai, puis chercha son adversaire. Un autre de ces sortilèges le frappa entre les omoplates et il se courba de douleur. Brieuc tournoyait au dessus de lui, lançant une rafale de ces sortilèges. Hamelin tenta de se dégager. Créant un bouclier, il fit tournoyer sa baguette et un tourbillon de flammes en sortit. Brieuc, qui était trop proche, la reçut de plein fouet. Son balai s'enflamma et il tomba, s'écrasant sur le toit du carrosse. De leur côté, les deux sorcières avaient atterri sur le toit du premier carrosse, combattant le jeune qui se défendait bien. Quant à Vivien, il avait fort à faire avec Rivault. Ce dernier saignait d'une blessure à la tête mais continuait de se battre comme un acharné. Vivien le maintenait à distance. Esquivant un énième éclair de mort, il passa sous le véhicule volant, poursuivi de près par celui qui voulait sa mort. Les élèves tentaient d'aider depuis les fenêtres sans succès. Il remonta en chandelle et frôla les têtes des occupants du toit qui combattaient toujours à trois. Rivault réitéra son sortilège de mort et cette fois, l'un d'eux toucha l'une des sorcières qui s'affala. Contemplant son oeuvre, son attention fut détournée quelques secondes durant lesquelles Vivien lui décocha un éclair de stupefixion qui le frappa à la gorge. Il bascula en arrière, tombant dans le vide vers une mort assurée. Le gosse observa le Mangemort tomber et fut désarmé par Ambre. Celle ci lui cria:

- _Ca suffit gamin, il y a suffisamment de morts comme ça!_

Garbagnéti ramassa la baguette de la sorcière décédée et s'écria:

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Le rayon vert fusa sur la sorcière qui exécuta le Charme du Bouclier, renvoyant le maléfice en sens inverse. Le visage du gamin se figea quand il vit trop tard son propre sort revenir vers lui. Il tenta de l'esquiver sur le côté, mais il fut frappé dans l'épaule. Il s'effondra alors les bras en croix. Plus loin, sur l'autre carrosse, Hamelin venait de prendre pied sur le toit du second carrosse et tenait en joug Brieuc, allongé sur le dos. Hamelin lui dit:

- _Bien, il est temps d'en finir, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout tes copains de la Brigade du Griffon te rejoindront bien assez tôt!_

_- Ce n'est pas ce soir que je mourrais! _rétorqua Brieuc

- _Expéliarmus! _s'écria une voix fluette

La baguette de Hamelin lui sauta des mains pour retomber dans la main tendu d'un garçon de treize ans qui s'appelait Gauthier. Hamelin sortit alors une autre baguette d'une poche intérieure et la pointa sur l'adolescent. Brieuc lança alors un sortilège sur lui. Hamelin bascula dans le vide après avoir lâché sa baguette.

Cédric et Zoé couraient à toutes jambes alors que des sortilèges explosaient près d'eux. Ils passèrent près d'une statue et Zoé la fit tomber pour ralentir leur poursuivant. Ils tournèrent ensuite sur la gauche, puis la droite et atteignirent soudain un cul-de-sac. Ils étaient face à un mur et les vitres donnaient sur le parc. Ils reculèrent tandis que le Mangemort Foucault les rattrapait. Un sourire malsain illumina son visage à la vue de ses proies piégées. Ils tentèrent de se défendre, contrant quelques attaques, mais en un instant, Cédric s'affaissa sur le mur, foudroyé par le mage noir. Soudain, des battements d'ailes et des hennissements se firent entendre. Deux carrosses frôlèrent alors les murs de l'académie et s'arrêtèrent devant le couloir où ils se trouvaient. Une multitude de sortilèges sortirent alors des cabines et frappèrent les vitres en de multiples impacts. Zoé plongea sur le sol, tandis que la plupart des sortilèges s'abattaient sur le Mangemort. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol dur, complètement anéanti. Zoé aida son petit ami à se relever, tandis que des mains sortaient des cabines pour les saluer. Puis, les carrosses reprirent leur route. Le jeune couple les observa alors se poser sur le grand balcon. Zoé se tourna vers Cédric et s'exclama:

- _C'est merveilleux, ils sont revenus pour se battre avec nous!_

_- Alors, ne trainons pas, on va leur prêter main forte! _répondit Cédric

La bibliothèque était méconnaissable. Une partie des rayonnages s'était effondrée, un feu s'était déclaré dans le coin de la pièce et une partie de la voûte du plafond était tombée. Tout ceci résumait l'intensité de l'affrontement qui y avait lieu. Plusieurs duels avaient lieu. L'Auror Leroy affrontait le Mangemort Rougier dans une allée, tandis que plus loin l'Auror Schaffer bataillait contre le Mangemort Jourdain. Dans une autre allée, le Mangemort Camus tenait en respect les professeurs Eliezer et Delorme. Au milieu de la pièce, une vingtaine de personnes étaient au sol, il restait trois compagnons pour quatre sorciers du Ministère, menés par le Mangemort Laugier. Ce dernier tua un compagnon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine. Il se sépara du groupe et grimpa les escaliers qui menaient à la salle de travail. Il défonça la porte d'un grand coup de pied et vit sa cible. Un jeune garçon se trouvait à côté d'un homme d'un certain âge. Ce dernier se retourna et brandit sa baguette, tandis qu'un halo de lumière l'enveloppait. Rivault lança un _avada kedavra. _François Pévensie fit un mouvement de baguette et le Mangemort s'écrasa contre le mur derrière lui. Se relevant, il chercha son ennemi des yeux et se sentit soudain décoller du sol. Il heurta le plafond et retomba lourdement sur une table en bois. Il releva la tête et vit Pévensie le regarder à quelques mètres de lui. Il tenta une attaque, mais le vieux mage para et riposta, l'envoyant retomber sur une autre table. Puis, un éclair de stupefixion le frappa à la tête et il retomba, inconscient sur le sol de pierre. Le rituel était fini, François Pévensie dit alors au jeune Hébrard de se cacher. Puis, il sortit de la salle. Trois sorciers du Ministère lui tombèrent dessus. D'un simple mouvement de baguette, il les rejeta en arrière pour continuer sa route.

Sur la plaine nord de l'académie, le duel flamboyant entre Kermovan et Zephiel continuait. Ce dernier attaquait de plus belle tandis que l'autre ne faisait que parer. Puis soudain, quelque chose changea dans l'atmosphère et les deux adversaires s'arrêtèrent. Une étrange lumière tomba alors du ciel et frappa un endroit spécifique du château. Elle ne dura que quelques instants, puis disparut totalement. Une forte pluie se mit alors à tomber sur l'académie et celle ci s'arrêta également quelques instants plus tard. Reynald se tourna alors vers son adversaire. Un léger sourire se forma sur son visage. Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis prit une profonde inspiration et laissa tomber sa baguette sur le sol. Il écarta alors les bras et resta immobile. Zephiel eut une seconde d'hésitation, puis prononça haut et fort:

- _Avada Kedavra!_

L'éclair vert frappa alors le vieux sage au milieu de la poitrine. Kermovan s'effondra alors sur le dos, les bras en croix. Pendant un instant, son corps fut comme illuminé, puis plus rien. Sans accorder un dernier regard à son ancien camarade qu'il venait de tuer, Lord Zephiel s'avança vers le château.

**Chapitre Dix:**

Pelletier traversait les couloirs à pleine vitesse. Ils étaient déserts et le bruit de la bataille y résonnait fortement. Le groupe qu'il poursuivait n'était toujours pas en vue, mais semblait se diriger vers les grands escaliers. Une puissante détonation retentit soudain devant lui, précisément aux grands escaliers. D'autres bruits suivirent, laissant présager qu'une partie des marches s'était effondrée. Des cris se firent entendre, puis d'autres détonations. Un combat avait lieu. Nicolas y arriva rapidement pour voir les Mangemorts Joubert, Zeffren, Duhamel et Tisserand, accompagnés de gens du Ministère, se défendre contre un groupe de défenseurs emmenés par les professeurs de l'académie. Le professeur Thomas, la silhouette fine et des cheveux blancs, se jeta sur le Mangemort et ancien professeur de runes à l'académie, Duhamel. Madame Maxime, une femme d'une très très grande taille et professeur de métamorphose, s'attaqua au Mangemort Tisserand. Madame Marillac, enseignant la botanique, se fraya un chemin vers le Mangemort Zeffren. Le Mangemort Clement Joubert tua tout simplement un compagnon qui le défiait. Il continua dans sa lancée et en abattit deux de plus, avant que l'Auror Pelletier ne lui expédia un sortilège. Il l'esquiva aisément, mais se retourna vers lui et sourit. S'avançant doucement vers l'Auror, il se courba en saluant comme pour engager un duel. A la lueur des torches, Nicolas le regarda. Il était mince pour ne pas dire maigre. Sa peau était très pâle et son teint blafard. Son visage était tordu, lui donnant un air fou. Il tenait sa baguette dans sa main gauche, le long de sa cuisse, tandis que son autre main était dans une poche. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son adversaire, puis, sans crier gare, il leva sa baguette et lança un éclair de mort.

Le calme était légèrement revenu dans la bibliothèque. Au milieu de la grande salle, une quinzaine de sorciers et sorcières étaient étendus. Les derniers protagonistes encore debout se livraient pourtant un duel à mort. Entre deux rayonnages non renversés dans un coin, le Mangemort Rougier affrontait toujours l'Auror Leroy. Près de l'escalier, les professeurs Eliezer et Delorme luttaient le Mangemort Camus. A côté de la porte d'entrée qui était tombée sur ses gonds, l'Auror Schaffer combattait le Mangemort Jourdain. Si les deux premiers combats semblaient équilibrés, le troisième tournait à l'avantage de l'Auror. En effet, Maxime Jourdain reculait nettement face aux assauts de son adversaire. Il finit par avoir le dos contre un rayonnage. Le sortilège de Xavier fusa et le manqua de peu. Le rayonnage derrière s'effondra avec fracas. Le Mangemort répliqua d'un éclair de stupefixion qui loupa complètement sa cible. L'Auror renchérit avec d'autres éclairs de stupefixion. Jourdain se jeta sur le côté pour les éviter. Se relevant, il fit un geste brusque de sa baguette. Xavier fit un pas de côté, mais le sortilège lui lacéra le bras. Le Mangemort lança un cri de victoire qui se changea aussi vite en cri de douleur. Un sort bleuté venait de le frapper dans le creux du ventre. Un autre le frappa à la jambe et il dut poser un genou à terre. Il réitéra son dernier maléfice, mais cette fois l'Auror s'y attendait et il l'esquiva avant de le désarmer. Schaffer le tenait en joug et le stupefixa aussitôt d'un éclair en plein coeur. Puis, il enjamba le corps inerte de Jourdain et s'élança à travers la pièce pour aider son collègue. Jean-Baptiste Leroy était en bien mauvaise posture. Alors que Rougier allait donner le coup de grâce, Xavier se jeta dans le combat, forçant le Mangemort à reculer. Leroy se releva et se défendit de plus belle. Acculé dans un coin, Rougier combattait désormais deux Aurors.

Le réfectoire était tout aussi jonché de corps inertes et là aussi quelques protagonistes étaient encore debout. L'Auror Claire villette combattait le Mangemort Guérin. L'Auror Lucie Orbelle, aidée d'une autre femme, se battait contre deux sorciers du Ministère. Enfin, l'ex chef des Aurors Estelle Léonie luttait contre la Mangemort Carine Allembert. Lucie s'en sortait très bien tenant à bonne distance ses adversaires. Estelle tentait de maintenir son ennemie éloignée avec grandes difficultés. Quant à Claire, le combat était indécis. Le Mangemort Guérin tenta une nouvelle fois un _doloris _qu'elle esquiva. Elle lui expédia divers sortilèges qu'il para. Une grande table les séparait et elle s'y jeta derrière pour éviter d'autres maléfices. Roulant sur le sol, elle rampa sur le sol quelques mètres tandis que Guérin mitraillait la table de toutes sortes de sortilèges. Il grimpa alors sur celle ci et leva sa baguette pour frapper. Il perdit alors l'équilibre quand Claire la renversa d'un coup de baguette. Il retomba sur le dos et dans sa chute, il laissa filer sa baguette. Tendant une main vers celle ci, il se sentit soudain décoller pour aller s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva et reçut alors un éclair de stupefixion dans le coeur. Il s'écroula, renversant une chaise au passage. Continuant sur sa lancée, Claire stupefixa un adversaire de Lucie dans le dos. Le dernier sorcier du Ministère fut alors projeté en dehors de la salle. Les sorcières se tournèrent vers le dernier duel qui avait lieu et elles virent avec horreur Estelle, gisant sur le ventre aux pieds de la Mangemort Carine Allembert hilare.

Le double duel magique qui avait lieu dans la tour nord du château était explosif. La salle commune était dans un terrible état. Réfugiée derrière une armoire qui ne tenait plus trop debout, Aurélie bombardait la Mangemort Séléna Lefèvre. Barbara livrait quant à elle un combat flamboyant contre son adversaire, Marianne Caron. La pièce était sans dessus dessous. Des sorciers et sorcières jonchaient le sol au milieu des gravats. Des cris retentissaient dans les couloirs et des bruits de pas précipités résonnaient dans les escaliers menant à la tour. Les quatre femmes s'arrêtèrent un instant, gardant l'oeil fixé sur la porte en bois qui s'ouvrit à la volée après quelques instants. Deux adolescentes apparurent sur le seuil, baguette en main. Aurélie reconnut aussitôt deux filles de la Troupe, Mélanie Guillemin et Eve Lemaître. Elles se jetèrent dans la bataille et Aurélie en profita pour sortir de sa cachette et pour s'attaquer de face à son adversaire.

A l'opposé du château, la tour sud était également le théâtre de combats. Quelques compagnons luttaient contre une partie du groupe d'élèves qui se faisait appeler la Légion amenée par deux Mangemorts bien connus à visages découverts. Le premier était un espion du nom de Carpentier. L'autre était un loup-garou, surnommé le Loup d'Argent, de son vrai nom Zephyrin. Tandis que la bataille avait tourné court pour les défenseurs, ils avaient été rejoints par une multitude d'élèves désireux de les aider, menée par deux filles et un garçon, Elodie Mallet, Maud Menoux et Gauthier Labruyère. Et alors que les combats faisaient rage, des duels s'étaient mis en place. Gauthier et deux de ses camarades bataillaient contre le loup-garou dans un coin de la pièce. Elodie affrontait Hugo Wlazinsky, un des leaders de la Légion. Maud, elle, luttait contre Carpentier avec l'aide de deux compagnons.

Alors que la tour est était plongé dans un silence de mort, l'agitation régnait dans la tour opposée. Le plus gros des combats des étages supérieurs s'y déroulaient. Le Mangemort Rousseau et une grosse partie de la Légion subissaient l'assaut d'une bonne partie de la Troupe. Cédric Marchand et sa petite amie Zoé Espinosa livraient un duel flamboyant contre leurs rivaux de toujours, Marc Caron et Doriane Brémond. Cédric avait un compte à régler avec lui, après qu'il lui ai fait traverser une vitre quelques heures plus tôt. Cécilia Perrin affrontait un des jumeaux Corbin qui n'en menait pas large face à elle. La même configuration s'apposait au duel entre Sarah Coudreau et Marchini. Quant à Guillaume Legrand, il dominait largement un Kevin Weber sur le reculoir. William Rousseau était acculé au fond de la pièce.

La bataille des centaures se déroulait avec la même intensité, depuis que la bataille de Beauxbatons avait commencé, sur la plaine sud du domaine. Cependant, le géant Gargantua venait d'y prendre part avec sa lourde massue taillée dans le tronc d'un arbre. Brieuc, Vivien et Ambre se dirigeaient à présent vers lui, sur leurs balais, après avoir escorté avec succès les enfants jusque sur les toits. Mais, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient à pleine vitesse sur lui, une nouvelle menace apparut au sol. Une dizaine de gobelins venaient d'apparaître sur le champ de bataille et les aperçurent. Les trois compagnons ne virent rien arriver et un sortilège bleutée coupa littéralement en deux le balai de Ambre. Celle ci bascula dans le vide. Brieuc piqua alors vers le sol pour la rattraper. Après une descente fulgurante, ce dernier la rattrapa au ras du sol, mais un autre sortilège brisa alors son balai et ils tombèrent sur le sol. Légèrement déboussolés, ils virent un gobelin fort laid s'avancer vers eux le doigt pointé sur eux. Une détonation retentit et le gobelin tomba face contre terre. Vivien se posa devant eux et para quelques sortilèges qui fusaient sur eux. Ambre et Brieuc se relevèrent pour voir les gobelins les encercler.

Debout au milieu des ruines qui avaient été le hall de l'académie de Beauxbatons, Laura Bouquet affrontait le Mangemort au chapeau melon, Zelgius Beaumont. Le nuage de poussière qui stagnait dans ce lieu rendait l'atmosphère assez étrange. On n'y voyait pas à cinq mètres autour de soi, mais on pouvait voir les jets de lumière provoqués par les sortilèges utilisés. Les cris à l'inverse étaient bien perçus. Tandis que Laura faisait reculer son adversaire, à une dizaine de mètres devant elle, un autre duel tout aussi flamboyant se déroulait. Le Mangemort Joseph Caron luttait contre un Charles Brunel très remonté et en grande forme. Quelques mètres plus au nord d'ici, Lucas Clavérie se déchainait sur le Mangemort Victor Rowle, qui semblait blessé. Puis, soudain, quelque chose changea dans l'atmosphère. Ils furent tous traversés par un frisson étrange. Un souffle balaya la salle en entier et le nuage de poussière se dissipa instantanément. Tous portèrent leur attention sur l'entrée et lâchèrent un soupir d'effroi. Un individu vêtu de rouge était debout sur le seuil de la lourde porte d'entrée brisée. Son capuchon abaissé laissait voir un visage qui avait la même couleur que des cendres. De longs cheveux couleur charbon encadraient son visage impassible. De ses yeux orange, il balaya la salle. Il fit un pas en avant et deux Aurors se détachèrent du combat pour le stopper. Une explosion les souffla, les envoyant s'écraser contre un mur, alors même que l'homme en rouge ne lève même pas sa baguette. Lord Zephiel venait d'entrer dans l'académie!

Clement Joubert courait à travers les couloirs, son rire dément y résonnant, tout en renversant d'un coup de baguette tout ce qu'il pouvait, poursuivi par l'Auror Pelletier. Ce dernier jetait toutes sortes de sortilèges pour l'arrêter que son adversaire parait sans difficultés. Puis, le Mangemort s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un étroit corridor et se retourna pour faire face. Il lança quelques maléfices que Nicolas para. Puis, il repartit dans sa course folle après avoir crée une barrière magique. Pelletier la dissipa en quelques coups de baguette puis reprit sa poursuite, repérant Joubert qui tournait au bout du couloir. Il le rattrapa bien vite dans un couloir très large remplie d'armures et d'étagères pleines d'objets en tout genre. Joubert, alors caché, sortit de derrière une des étagères pour fondre sur l'Auror. Ils exécutèrent le même sort d'Entrave et s'envolèrent chacun dans des directions opposées. Joubert s'écrasa dans une étagère, la renversant au passage et Nicolas s'écrasa, l'épaule en avant dans un mur de pierre. A moitié sonné, l'Auror ramassa sa baguette et la pointa sur d'autres étagères, les faisant se renverser sur celle au sol pour écraser son adversaire. Et tandis que cinq de plus étaient venus compléter la pile, un claquement sonore retentit. Un sortilège bleutée fusa et frappa l'Auror au creux de l'estomac. Sous la douleur, il s'effondra contre le mur et vit son adversaire s'extirper du monceau de bois et de verres, le visage en sang.

L'éclair de stupefixion de Guillaume toucha le jeune Kevin Weber à la tête et il s'affaissa contre un des murs de la tour ouest. Mais, à peine débarrassé de son adversaire qu'un autre se présenta à lui, un des jumeaux Corbin. Le second jumeau Corbin affrontait Cécilia avec de grandes difficultés. Elle avançait inexorablement vers son adversaire, parant tout maléfice. Acculé contre un mur, Cécilia le désarma d'un coup de baguette et l'immobilisa d'un _petrificus totalus. _Puis, elle alla prêter main forte à Sarah, qui n'en avait pas vraiment besoin face à Marchini. Ce dernier, sous l'impulsion d'un sortilège bien expédié, traversa la salle pour s'écraser dans l'unique étagère qui était alors restée debout. Le Mangemort Rousseau était encore aux prises avec un compagnon. Des yeux étaient rivés vers le duel à quatre. Doriane était en bien mauvaise posture face à Zoé qui eut le dernier mot en la stupefixant en pleine poitrine. Cédric et Marc livraient toujours bataille, mais cette fois ci, l'avantage allait à Cédric. Zoé donna un coup de main à son petit ami et attaqua Marc. Ce dernier, à un contre deux, céda rapidement lorsqu'il dut esquiver un éclair de stupefixion de Zoé, se mettant sur le parcours de celui de Cédric. Il l'atteignit à la tête et Marc Caron s'effondra sur le dos. Des cris d'allégresse retentirent, mais ils furent de suite changés en cris d'horreur quand Rousseau expédia un éclair de mort à travers la salle qui frappa Sarah dans le dos. La jeune fille eut un dernier regard d'incompréhension avant de tomber sur le sol sous les yeux de ses camarades.

Au même moment dans la tour sud, Ingrid Camus s'écroulait, touchée par un _stupefix _lancée par Maud. Cette dernière se précipita aux côtés d'autres élèves qui bataillaient contre Carpentier. Elodie se défendait plutôt bien contre Hugo Wlazinsky. Il n'en menait pas large face à elle. Puis, après une brève minute de combat, Wlazinsky fut mis hors-course. Gauthier menait le combat contre le loup-garou. Une petite explosion projeta deux élèves loin de Carpentier qui retombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Puis un sortilège frappa, résonant comme le bruit d'une balle de fusil. Une élève opposée à Zephyrin s'écroula. Le même sort frappa une seconde fois et cette fois ci, C'est Gauthier qui s'effondra aux côtés de sa camarade. Elodie, sevrée d'adversaires, s'attaqua à Carpentier, tandis que Maud bifurquait vers le loup-garou.

Un mur de flammes traversa le hall, fonçant sur Laura. Elle s'en écarta à temps et il continua son chemin, rencontrant un mur qu'il fendit avant d'exploser. Un autre passa entre Caron et Brunel, comme pour les séparer et un troisième manqua de peu Lucas qui se jeta sur le côté pour l'éviter. Ce dernier riposta de loin, mais quelque chose explosa près de lui et l'envoya s'affaler contre le mur. Zephiel fit alors apparaitre une longue langue de feu qui gifla Laura au visage l'envoyant au sol. Elle continua son chemin et balaya les jambes de Charles, le renversant. Caron en profita et pointa sa baguette sur son adversaire au sol. Mais, avant qu'il ne prononce un mot, quelque chose le frappa à son tour, une grosse bulle d'eau qui l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin. Puis, c'est un jet d'eau d'une formidable qui frappa Rowle dans le dos au moment où il s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce à son opposant, l'envoyant lui aussi très loin de sa cible. Enfin, des stalactites de glace tombèrent miraculeusement sur Beaumont, l'empêchant de nuit momentanément à Laura. Les trois miraculés tournèrent la tête à l'opposé de Zephiel. François Pévensie se tenait en haut des marches. Son teint avait pris une très légère teinte bleutée. Les yeux fixés sur Lord Zephiel, il descendit les marches, la baguette en main.

Perchés sur un petit monticule de la plaine sud, Ambre, Brieuc et Vivien formaient un cercle pour contrer l'assaut des gobelins qui les entouraient. A une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, le combat des centaures tournait court pour le troupeau du roi Hyborian. Déjà, quelques uns de l'autre troupeau sortaient de la mêlée pour donner un coup de main aux gobelins. Le géant venait également d'apercevoir les trois humains au sol. Les deux rois de troupeau se livraient un beau duel au milieu des combats. Un gobelin qui devait faire une tête de plus que ses congénères menait l'assaut. Enchainant les sortilèges de protection, les trois humains tenaient tête à la vingtaine d'assaillants à longues oreilles. Alors que les premiers centaures arrivaient à hauteur, quelques flèches tombèrent. D'un geste vif, Brieuc repoussa un gobelin qui s'était trop approché et la créature dégringola la pente douce. Un autre s'écroula après avoir pris de plein fouet son propre sortilège qui avait ricoché contre une barrière magique. Tandis qu'un troisième était repoussé, un sortilège explosa sur la barrière magique et un éclat frappa Vivien à la tête, formant une profonde entaille sur la joue. Le responsable leva les bras en signe de victoire et Ambre le foudroya. Trois flèches s'abattirent et percutèrent la barrière magique pour y rester figer. Deux autres flèches s'élevèrent alors dans la nuit, mais cette fois ci, retombèrent dans les rangs des gobelins. Deux autres centaures venaient de sortir des rangs et galopaient vers eux, avec d'autres intentions. Ils les avaient déjà vus, il s'agissait des deux gardes du roi centaure Hyborian, Aran et Kieran. Les autres centaures les prirent pour cibles, et Vivien en profita pour lancer un sortilège qui les renversa. Aran et Kieran foncèrent sur les gobelins et en percutèrent quelques uns. Ces derniers reculèrent sous la charge. Aran s'approcha des humains et s'écria:

- _Fuyez, on va les retenir!_

Puis, soudain quelque chose de très lourd fendit l'air. Un énorme tronc d'arbre s'abattit et envoya valser dans les airs le centaure qui s'écrasa plus loin sur le sol et ne bougea plus. Le géant beugla, visiblement content de lui. Alors, quelque chose siffla dans l'air et toucha quelque chose. Brieuc gémit de douleur et tomba à la renverse, une flèche dépassant de son dos.

Pévensie posa sa main sur le sol et aussitôt, la glace apparut et se propagea sur les dalles de pierre jusqu'à atteindre Zephiel dont les pieds, puis les jambes furent glacés. Ce dernier apposa alors un doigt sur sa jambe gauche et la glace fondit en une fraction de seconde. Puis, un mur de flamme s'échappa de sa baguette dans la direction de Pévensie. Au dernier moment, il l'arrêta d'un coup de baguette. Le mur de flamme se transforma en mur de glace qui repartit dans le sens opposé. A un mètre de Zephiel, il explosa en une gerbe de magmas, puis se changèrent alors en trois oiseaux de feu qui s'envolèrent, sous l'oeil des sorciers et sorcières qui se battaient toujours dans le hall de l'académie. Les volatiles fondirent sur le vieux mage qui les abattit d'un ample mouvement de baguette. Les tas de cendres qui en résultèrent se changèrent bien vite en stalactites qui tombèrent sur Zephiel. Les deux premiers furent détruits, mais le troisième s'écrasa sur le sol, à l'endroit exact où Zephiel se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Car, à présent, il était derrière Pévensie. Un cri l'alerta et il se retourna à temps pour esquiver un éclair de mort. Le cri était venu de Laura, combattant toujours Beaumont, mais gardant un oeil sur le duel épique qui avait lieu. Le Mangemort saignait à cause d'un stalactite qui lui était tombé sur l'épaule. Laura toucha une nouvelle fois son adversaire avec un maléfice bleutée. Puis lançant un _stupefix, _Beaumont l'évita et elle le désarma, avant de le stupefixer. Beaumont reçut l'éclair rouge dans le bas-ventre et s'écroula sur le sol. Le même sort venait d'arriver à Victor Rowle, qui avait perdu sa baguette après avoir été percuté par le puissant jet d'eau de Pévensie. Quant à Joseph Caron, il avait un genou à terre et tentait désespérément de se protéger des assauts de Charles. L'un de ses sortilèges emporta alors la baguette du Mangemort au loin, le laissant à sa merci. Charles s'approcha de lui, baguette pointée et s'arrêta devant lui. Il croisa son regard, puis le stupefixa, sans autre forme de procés, en plein coeur. L'arrivée de Pévensie avait changé la physionomie du combat.

Au même moment, à des kilomètres de l'académie, dans l'océan Atlantique, au large des côtes bretonnes, trois hommes venaient de transplaner sur Fort Obsidien. Fort Obsidien était un fort de forme ovale d'une bonne centaine de mètres de longueur, au milieu des eaux tumultueuses. Il servait de prison pour les sorciers français. Une cour en plein air au centre du fort servait de salle de détente pour les cinq gardiens qui jouaient à la bataille explosive sur une table de bois. Tout autour, sur trois étages, se trouvaient les geôles. Les trois nouveaux venus s'avancèrent vers les gardiens. L'un d'eux se leva à son tour et alla à leur rencontre. S'arrêtant devant eux, il s'écria:

- _Ah Baudouin, vous venez nous relever je présume, c'est très aimable à vous! _

- _Nous venons donner un coup de main en effet, monsieur Faivre! _répondit le dénommé Baudouin

- _Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Beauxbatons? _demanda Faivre

- _L'ennemi sera bientôt anéanti! _affirma Baudouin

- _Très bien! Cette situation n'a que trop durer, j'espère... _continua Faivre

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il s'effondra sur le dos, stupefixé. Les gardiens attablés eurent un mouvement de recul, mais deux autres furent touchés par le même sortilège. Les deux gardiens restants attrapèrent leurs baguettes, mais le premier s'effondra sur la table de bois. Le dernier tenta de s'enfuir, mais un sortilège bien ajusté traversa la nuit et le frappa entre les omoplates. Baudouin ordonna à ses deux hommes de se séparer pour libérer les prisonniers. Puis il s'avança vers une première cellule qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. Il se trouva nez à nez avec une femme et lui demanda:

- _Comment vous vous appelez?_

_- Pauline Guérac, j'appartiens à la Brigade du Griffon! _répondit elle

- _Bien! Une importante bataille a lieu en ce moment même à l'académie Beauxbatons entre la rébellion et les forces de Zephiel. Je suis venu libérer des dissidents du Ministère actuel pour mener une contre offensive! Vous êtes avec moi? _annonça Baudouin

- _J'en suis, oui! _répondit Pauline

- _Alors commencez par nous aider à libérer les autres prisonniers, s'il vous plait! _demanda l'homme

- _Tout de suite! _affirma Pauline

Le combat avait amené les trois protagonistes dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, alors intacte, pour y semer le chaos. Rougier courait à travers les allées, poursuivi par les Aurors Schaffer et Leroy. Ce dernier boitait légèrement du à la chute qu'il avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, projeté dans une étagère qui s'était renversé sur le coup. Xavier avait une profonde entaille à l'épaule, qui saignait fort Quant au Mangemort, un sortilège lui avait ouvert une arcade sourcilière, mais il tenait bon. Sortant de derrière une armoire, il prit les Aurors de court et lança un maléfice sur J-B qui le para de justesse, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Xavier répliqua et le fit reculer suffisamment. Rougier fit alors s'écrouler entre eux une autre armoire et il en profita pour s'échapper momentanément. Xavier aida son ami à se relever. Rougier fondit une nouvelle fois de nulle part, mais il fut cette fois attendu et un éclair bleu le toucha à la cuisse, le faisant tomber à genoux. Mais une barrière s'interposa entre les éclairs de stupefixion des Aurors et Rougier. Il se releva et disparut dans une autre allée. Quelques instants plus tard, il leur retomba de nouveau dessus. Il combattit Xavier, mais cette fois, étrangement, il ne s'occupa pas de l'autre Auror. Jean-Baptiste s'avança alors, sa baguette pointée dans le dos du Mangemort. Il sentit alors son corps traversé par un courant froid. Alors, une détonation magique retentit et il se sentit projeté en arrière, glissant sur le sol sur quelques mètres avant de perdre l'équilibre. Relevant la tête, il aperçut alors la barrière magique que le Mangemort avait crée entre eux un instant auparavant. Puis, il vit son ami, derrière cette barrière, reculer face à son adversaire, se cogner le dos contre le mur. Puis, tout se passa au ralenti! Il vit la défense de Schaffer vaciller par un maléfice d'une extrême puissance, puis l'éclair vert sortit de la baguette de Rougier et enfin frapper Xavier au coeur. L'Auror tomba alors au ralenti et le bruit de sa chute fut couvert par les hurlements de son ami. Ce cri résonna dans toute la bibliothèque, où, un peu plus loin, un autre combat continuait.

Il ne restait, dans le réfectoire, que trois sorcières encore debout. A deux contre une, Claire et Lucie bataillaient ferme contre Carine. La préférée de Zephiel était une puissante sorcière. Zigzaguant au milieu des tables et des chaises renversées, elle tenait à distance les deux Aurors. Elle faisait de grands gestes pour parer les attaques et utilisait une multitude de maléfices. Esquivant un autre _stupefix, _elle leva bien haut sa baguette, formant une sorte de langue de feu avec laquelle elle fouetta l'air. Claire s'abaissa à temps, tandis que la langue s'enroula autour d'un bouclier que Lucie venait de faire apparaitre et l'explosa en mille morceaux. Claire riposta et Carine dévia l'attaque. Le sortilège alla frapper le plafond, faisant tomber quelques briques. Lucie fit de même et son éclair de stupefixion rencontra un éclair de mort. Le choc provoqua une implosion au milieu de la salle, projetant encore un peu plus de poussières. La Mangemort riposta de deux sortilèges enflammés qui manquèrent de peu ses adversaires. Les Aurors tentèrent alors en même temps le même sort. Les stoppant à quelques mètres d'elle, Carine fit un mouvement complexe de baguette et les Aurors furent soufflés par une explosion. Claire recula de quelques mètres, tout en restant sur ses jambes, mais Lucie s'envola littéralement pour retomber sur un amas de chaises et de bouts de tables. Carine s'avança alors sur Claire et attaqua de toute sa puissance. Cette dernière para comme elle le pouvait, esquivant de peu des sortilèges mortels. Puis, elle tomba à terre, sur le dos et sa baguette glissa sur le sol. Dans un cri de victoire, Carine sauta sur une table, et de toute sa hauteur, elle lança un sortilège de mort sur l'Auror à terre. Claire ferma les yeux, le sortilège frappa dans un bruit caractéristique de coup de vent. Après quelques instants, elle les rouvrit pour voir Lucie debout devant elle, le dos tourné à la Mangemort, faisant barrage de son corps. Une larme coula sur la joue de Lucie quand elle croisa une dernière fois le regard de Claire, puis quelque chose s'éteignit dans ses yeux. Elle s'effondra devant son amie, morte avant d'avoir touché le sol.

Affalé sur le sol dur du troisième étage, sa baguette légèrement hors de portée, Nicolas Pelletier était à la merci du Mangemort Clément Joubert. Ce dernier pointait sa baguette sur sa victime au sol et affichait un sourire sadique. De sa voix lancinante, il demanda:

- _Alors Pelletier, quels vont être tes derniers mots?_

_- Tu comptes me tuer? Et après? _répondit Nicolas

- _Après, j'irais tuer le gamin, selon la volonté de mon maître! _expliqua Joubert

- _Le tuer ne le mènera à rien, ton maître va être terrassé aujourd'hui! _dit Nicolas en toute provocation

- _Je te trouve très courageux et très stupide pour quelqu'un qui s'apprête à mourir, Pelletier! Au moins, tu ne rejoindras pas le royaume des morts tout seul, tes compagnons vont être également du voyage, et surtout ta fiancée! _cracha le Mangemort

L'Auror s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque quelqu'un apparut dans le couloir. Il s'agissait d'Edwin Hébrard, le gamin que Zephiel était venu chercher. Jetant un oeil à la scène, il recula. Joubert reporta son attention sur lui et l'interpella, mais il commença à courir. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, Pelletier attrapa sa baguette et projeta le Mangemort en arrière. Joubert retomba plus loin, mais se releva aussitôt et, au lieu de riposter, poursuivit le garçonnet. L'Auror se lança également à sa poursuite. Le couloir déboula sur les escaliers où une escarmouche avait lieu un peu plus bas. Tandis que Joubert grimpait vers les étages supérieurs, Nicolas jeta un oeil rapide à la situation en contrebas. Le Mangemort Tisserand gisait sur les marches les plus basses et Duhamel était recroquevillé par terre, tandis que des sortes d'épines recouvraient son corps. La professeure Marillac était sur le sol, les bras en croix, les yeux grands ouverts. Les professeurs Thomas et Maxime affrontaient à présent le Mangemort Zeffren, tandis qu'autour d'eux, les compagnons restants étaient plus nombreux que les hommes du Ministère. Une détonation près de lui ramena Pelletier à la réalité. Joubert lançait au hasard derrière lui des sortilèges pour ralentir l'Auror, tandis qu'il gagnait du terrain sur le gosse. Nicolas s'élança dans les escaliers!

Un autre membre de la Légion venait d'être terrassé. Maud affrontait seule le loup-garou qui venait juste de blesser grièvement deux élèves. Elodie combattait Carpentier à l'aide d'autres élèves. Ce dernier avait fort à faire contre trois élèves. Mais, alors qu'il en blessa un, il reçut un éclair de stupefixion dans l'épaule. Le sortilège lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il se retint au mur. Mais d'autres vinrent après celui là. Une vingtaine d'éclairs plus tard, il tomba à la renverse, foudroyé. Devant les petites victoires de la Troupe, Zephyrin ne vit qu'une alternative, la fuite. Il assomma Maud, puis s'échappa par la porte. Devant sa fuite, les cris d'allégresse retentirent dans la tour sud, tandis que d'autres commencèrent à s'occuper de leurs camarades blessés.

Guillaume projeta l'un des jumeaux Corbin contre l'un des murs de la tour ouest contre lequel il s'assomma lourdement. Les membres de la Légion encore debout se faisaient rare à présent dans la tour ouest. Le dernier gros obstacle était le Mangemort William Rousseau, affrontant en même temps la colère de Cécilia, Cédric, Zoé et de deux autres filles. Dans un coin de la pièce, quelques élèves s'affairaient en vain autour du corps inerte de Sarah, frappée quelques instants auparavant par un sortilège de mort lancé par Rousseau. Ce dernier projeta en arrière l'une des filles, puis stupefixa la seconde avant d'esquiver les sorts combinés de Zoé et Cédric. Mais, un sortilège bleuté de Cécilia le frappa à la hanche. D'un geste vif, il la repoussa et elle se cogna dans une vitrine. Cédric la protégea en déviant un sortilège qui lui était destiné et Zoé le fit reculer vers le balcon. Rousseau esquiva un nouveau maléfice qui vint briser la fenêtre derrière lui. Il riposta et la toucha dans la poitrine, la faisant s'écrouler.

Stéphane Mercier observait, la boule au ventre, ses camarades échoués sur la plaine sud, faisant face aux gobelins et aux centaures. Puis, il etouffa une exclamation en voyant le géant s'avancer inexorablement vers eux. Il voulait de tout coeur les aider, mais il ne savait pas comment. Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les carrosses volés par les élèves qui étaient stationnés sur le grand balcon central. Il se mit alors à courir à toutes jambes, à travers les couloirs. Depuis la tour est, il mit peu de temps pour arriver à destination. Il n'y avait personne sur le balcon, mis à part un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années qui leva sa baguette quand il le vit. Stéphane le stupefixa, puis sauta dans la cabine du conducteur du plus gros des deux carrosses. Celui ci s'envola et Stéphane le dirigea vers la plaine sud. Puis, soudain, la trappe qui menait à l'intérieur s'ouvrit et un homme en sortit. Stéphane le reconnut aussitôt comme étant Hector Mendoza. Ce dernier leva sa baguette, mais Stéphane lui attrapa le poignet pour dévier le projectile magique. Le projectile alla couper un des liens qui maintenaient les chevaux ailés et l'un d'eux s'extirpa pour s'échapper dans la nuit. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire chuter de quelques mètres le véhicule volant. Stéphane lança son coude dans le visage de l'homme qui riposta d'un coup de poing. Légèrement sonné, Stéphane eut à peine le temps de dévier un _stupefix _qui continua sa course en tranchant un autre lien. Le second cheval ailé s'échappa et le carrosse fondit un peu plus vers le sol. Mendoza dut s'accrocher à une barre pour ne pas tomber. Stéphane en profita et décocha un autre sortilège. Mendoza le prit de plein fouet et s'affala contre la paroi de la cabine. A présent, le carrosse se dirigeait dangereusement vers le sol. Dans un dernier geste, Stéphane coupa les liens des chevaux qui, une fois libérés, s'élevèrent majestueusement. Il ferma les yeux et le carrosse s'écrasa sur quelque chose. Il venait d'atterrir dans les côtes du géant, qui sous le choc, s'écrasa sur le sol tandis que le carrosse arrêtait sa folle course sur le ventre du géant. Un terrible beuglement retentit. Stéphane rouvrit les yeux pour voir l'énorme tête du géant fixer le véhicule qui venait de le percuter et qui l'avait salement amoché. Stéphane leva les yeux au ciel et prononça:

- _Pardonne moi Delphine!_

L'énorme poing du géant se leva comme pour attraper le carrosse et Stéphane leva sa baguette. Mendoza, blessé, écarquilla les yeux de stupeur quand il vit Stéphane lever sa baguette vers le ciel. Puis, l'instant d'après, le carrosse explosa dans une terrible déflagration. Les débris volèrent aux alentours. Un gros morceau de bois enflammé retomba sur le groupe de gobelins, écrasant le chef et deux de ses acolytes. Une roue, également enflammé, retomba sur le sol et roula, renversant deux centaures au passage. Après quelques autres beuglements rauques, le géant rendit son dernier soupir. Devant la mort du géant, les centaures de la tribu de Valérian prirent peur et s'enfuirent en direction de la forêt. Seuls les gobelins survivants, une dizaine, restèrent sur place, entourant toujours les sorciers. Ambre était accroupi pour vérifier l'état de Brieuc, et Vivien tenait à peine debout pour se protéger. Puis, soudain, l'un d'entre eux s'effondra, suivi d'un deuxième et d'un troisième. Ils repérèrent alors une masse de personnes se dirigeant dans leur direction. Ils devaient être une centaine. Vivien jeta un oeil et poussa un soupir de soulagement, suivi d'un rire incontrôlable pour le seul fait d'être encore vivant. En effet, il reconnut une des personnes en tête de la masse. Tony Mayer était revenu pour combattre, comme les autres. Dans une exclamation puissante, la foule fonça en direction du château.

Dans la tour ouest, la situation était meilleure. Rousseau était désarmé, sous le joug de Cédric et Cécilia. Dans toute l'arrogance qui le caractérisait à toutes épreuves, le Mangemort s'adressa à cette dernière:

- _Alors gamine, tu comptes me tuer ou simplement me stupefixer?_

_- Ne le laisse pas t'amadouer, même s'il le mérite, tu ne dois pas le tuer! _dit Cédric à Cécilia

- _Vraiment! Qu'ai je fait pour mériter un tel sort? _demanda Rousseau

- _Dois-je vous faire une liste? _rétorqua Cécilia

- _Ca m'aiderait beaucoup à y voir plus clair, oui! _lança le Mangemort

- _Vous avez tué mon amie et des tas d'autres gens, dont une partie de ma famille! _énonça calmement Cécilia

- _Puis-je savoir votre nom jeune fille? _questionna Rousseau

- _Perrin! _dit la fille

- _Oh, ça y est, oui je me rappelle de ce couple et leurs enfants! Il n'avait pas montré le respect qui s'impose à mon maître! Triste histoire non?! _répondit le Mangemort avec un sourire malveillant

Cécilia s'approcha un peu plus du Mangemort. Cédric la retint, mais quelqu'un leur cria une mise en garde alors que Rousseau fouillait dans une poche intérieure. Il en sortit une autre baguette, mais le sortilège de Cécilia frappa. La baguette du Mangemort lui échappa des mains et il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur alors qu'il reculait sous l'impact du sort. Il se cogna dans la balustrade du balcon et bascula soudain dans le vide. Le Mangemort chuta alors de la tour, vers une mort certaine. Après quelques instants de flottements, Cécilia fondit en larmes et Cédric et Zoé la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Quelques instants plus tard, une dizaine de sorciers et sorcières arrivèrent. L'homme de tête expliqua en un mot la situation, puis ils se séparèrent. Un groupe partit vers le nord, un autre au sud et un autre à l'est. Ce dernier groupe croisa Zephyrin sur son chemin et il fut tué.

Dans la tour nord, Eve et Mélanie, qui avaient pris par surprise les deux femmes Mangemorts, étaient stupefixées. Aurélie et Barbara étaient blessées, mais combattaient toujours avec la force du désespoir, s'épuisant petit à petit. Barbara fut alors touchée au ventre par un sortilège bleuté qui l'envoya au tapis. Alors, la porte de la tour s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois à la volée et cinq personnes entrèrent. Il y avait deux femmes et trois hommes. Aurélie afficha un sourire à la vue de deux femmes, malgré son état. Pauline et Melissa se jetèrent dans la bataille, la première sur la Mangemort Selena Lefèvre et la seconde sur Marianne Caron. Cette dernière reçut un sortilège dans les côtes et grimaça de douleur. Lefèvre fut envoyé dans une étagère. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et riposta, mais Aurélie bloqua son sortilège. Un double _stupefix _la toucha alors à la poitrine et elle s'écrasa sur le sol, inconsciente. Melissa s'acharna sur Marianne qui reculait inexorablement. Puis, sa défense fut brisée et elle reçut quatre sortilèges différents, l'envoyant au tapis. Aurélie s'écroula sur le sol de soulagement, mais se releva vite fait pour aller constater si tout le monde allait bien!

Un bruit sourd résonna très fort dans cette partie du château quand une des dernières étagères encore debout, dans la bibliothèque, s'écroula sur le professeur Delorme, l'assommant sur le coup. Le Mangemort Camus venait de se débarrasser d'un de ses adversaires. Il n'en restait plus qu'un qui s'était réfugié, sous la pluie de sortilèges qu'il venait de lancer, derrière une autre étagère. Il la fit alors s'écrouler, dans un grand fracas, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Camus s'avança doucement pour voir son adversaire écrasé, mais il ne le trouva pas. Un sortilège lui tomba alors dessus et il le para de justesse. Morgan sortit de nulle part et lui fonça dessus. Il se jeta sur lui et les deux roulèrent par terre. Morgan perdit sa baguette, mais s'accrocha au poignet du Mangemort. Tandis qu'ils luttaient, des sortilèges volaient un peu partout. Camus lança son poing dans le visage de Morgan qui riposta. Un autre coup de poing le fit reculer, mais le Mangemort repoussa son ennemi d'un coup de pied qui l'envoya au sol. Morgan récupéra sa baguette et para deux sortilèges avant de riposter. Camus plongea sur le côté et Eliezer lui sauta à nouveau dessus. Ils tombèrent à nouveau sur le sol dur. A nouveau, Morgan agrippa le poignet de son adversaire, tout en conservant sa baguette. Un sortilège bleuté frappa et le Mangemort recula, lâchant sa baguette qui resta dans la main du professeur. Ce dernier lança deux éclairs de stupefixion croisés qui manquèrent leur cible. Morgan lança alors la baguette du Mangemort en l'air. Camus leva la main pour l'attraper et il reçut alors un éclair de stupefixion dans les côtes. Il s'écroula sur le dos. Un peu plus loin, dans la réserve, un furieux duel se finissait. Affecté par la mort de son ami, l'Auror Leroy combattait vaillamment contre le Mangemort Rougier qui reculait sous la violence de son adversaire. J-B fouettait l'air de sa baguette, brisant petit à petit le bouclier magique du Mangemort. Puis, celui ci vola en éclats et Rougier prit de plein fouet un de ces sortilèges. Le choc le sonna, mais un autre s'abattit, puis un autre et encore un autre. Sa baguette se brisa quand il la leva pour se protéger. L'Auror continua, chaque coup faisant saigner son ennemi. Puis, au bout d'une bonne minute, Rougier était recroquevillé sur le sol, son corps recouvert de sang et de contusions, tendant une main implorante à l'Auror. J-B le stupefixa alors en pleine tête.

Carine Allembert se releva de la douloureuse chute causée par l'Auror encore vivante. Elle se releva et chercha son ennemie, la repérant bien vite. Elle lança une pléthade de sortilèges que Claire esquiva, s'abaissant derrière une table tout en courant. Arrivée au bout de la table, elle fit un grand mouvement de baguette et une dizaine de chaises s'envolèrent en direction de la Mangemort. Celle ci les bloqua et les renvoya. Claire se protégea, puis se releva pour riposter. Ses éclairs de stupefixion passèrent loin de Carine qui fit tournoyer sa baguette en l'air, tel un lasso. Claire esquiva une fois, mais un sortilège orangé la frappa à la poitrine et elle tomba en arrière, restant sur le sol. La Mangemort lança un cri de victoire et se précipita pour achever sa victime. Elle sauta à pieds joint sur la table et leva sa baguette pour tuer l'Auror blessée. Mais, elle n'était plus sur le sol. Quelque chose frappa Carine aux jambes et elle retomba lourdement sur la longue table. Elle releva la tête et elle reçut le même sortilège dans le visage. Sa tête cogna contre le bois. Elle para un troisième sort et se remit tant bien que mal debout. Elle fut alors projetée en arrière et s'écrasa de nouveau lourdement sur le meuble. Puis, une chaise s'envola pour lui fonçer dessus. Elle la détruisit en l'air, mais une seconde frappa sur le côté et elle finit sur le sol. Elle ne voyait plus son ennemi. Elle sortit alors un poignard de sa poche et tapota dessus avec sa baguette en prononçant _Cherche. _Le couteau s'échappa de sa main et se dirigea alors à toute vitesse vers le coin de la pièce. Claire, qui s'était appliquée le sortilège de Désillusion, l'arrêta en l'air et il retomba sur le sol. Carine revint à la charge et Claire s'échappa. Un sortilège de Mort passa très près d'elle. Elle se jeta derrière la table, tandis que d'autres sorts passaient autour d'elle. Elle renvoya alors d'autres projectiles. Un morceau de table tomba sur la Mangemort, suivi d'une chaise et d'un morceau du plafond. Et tout se termina rapidement. Elle explosa le morceau de bois, détruisit la chaise et repoussa le bout de roche. Une autre chaise fut lancée et elle la réduisit en morceaux, mais un petit objet continua sa course et elle ne vit que trop tard le poignard qui se figea dans son ventre. Elle laissa tomber sa baguette et observa quelques instants la lame qui dépassait de son abdomen, avant de tomber, raide morte sur le sol.

A mesure qu'il grimpait les marches, Pelletier esquivait les sortilèges qui frappaient autour de lui, ripostant sur Joubert qui poursuivait le gosse. Ce dernier tomba dans les escaliers quand un sortilège de Bloque-Jambes le toucha. L'Auror rattrapa son retard alors que le Mangemort annulait le sortilège. Il se releva pour se mettre en course mais l'Auror le percuta. Ils s'écrasèrent contre une porte de salle de classe qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. Au milieu des pupitres, le combat continua. Pelletier esquiva un sortilège de mort qui pulvérisa le bureau, puis riposta, projetant une chaise sur son adversaire. Le Mangemort explosa alors un pan de mur, révélant la pièce d'à côté, des toilettes. La poussière se dissipa rapidement pour laisser voir le garçon que le Mangemort poursuivait, réfugié ici. Pelletier tenta de l'arrêter, mais il reçut un sortilège dans le creux du ventre et s'effondra sur le sol trempé. Joubert s'avança vers lui, baguette levée et l'Auror lança un éclair de stupefixion. Le sortilège rouge loupa sa cible, passant au dessus de son épaule, puis frappa un miroir et ricocha. L'éclair rouge plongea et frappa en plein nuque le Mangemort qui s'écroula tête la première. Nicolas se releva, à bout de souffle, et un détail attira son attention. Il alla à la fenêtre grillagée et observa le parc. Une masse de personnes avançait vers la porte nord, tandis que des combats avaient lieu cette fois dans le village de Pradelles. Il s'éloigna, après avoir recommandé au jeune Edwin de rester ici caché. Courant dans les couloirs, il se pencha à une rambarde d'escaliers pour évaluer la situation plus bas. Il ne restait debout que le Mangemort Zeffren. Ce dernier prit alors ses jambes à son coup et fuya les lieux. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec un sorcier au détour d'un corridor. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lever sa baguette que Tony Mayer le foudroya.

Bien des heures plus tôt, Pévensie était en compagnie de Kermovan et du jeune Edwin dans une salle isolée de la bibliothèque de l'académie de Beauxbatons. Les deux vieux sages étaient en pleine discussion:

- _A présent, expliquez-moi tous depuis le début! _demanda Pévensie

_- La malédiction que nous avons subi, mes anciens camarades et moi, est un sortilège puissant, très puissant. Comme vous l'avez deviné, il nous a été accordé à chacun de nous quatre un pouvoir incommensurable basé sur les éléments. Mais, ce que nous n'avions pas compris à l'époque, c'est que cette malédiction avait pour but de nous unir, et au lieu de ça, elle nous a dressé les uns contre les autres. Ces pouvoirs étaient mortels deux à deux, ceci LeBihan l'a compris plus tard. Ainsi, Bertram et Fearghus possédaient chacun le pouvoir d'anéantir l'autre, comme Leopold et moi-même. Quand Bertram a commencé à faire parler de lui, LeBihan s'est refusé à combattre son ancien ami, de peur peut être ou plutôt par bonté, car Fearghus ne craignait pas Bertram, mais l'inverse n'était pas vrai! LeBihan est mort après celà et j'ai décidé d'aller voir Leopold à la prison pour le convaincre de s'allier contre Bertram, qui s'appelait maintenant Zephiel. Il a refusé et m'a attaqué dans sa cellule. Il a été tué ce soir là et moi j'étais grièvement blessé, je me suis donc caché après celà. J'ai alors compris que l'on ne pouvait mourir que de la main de l'un des trois autres et que le pouvoir vous est retiré lorsque vous avez un enfant, en le lui transmettant. Puis, nous avons trouvé le descendant de LeBihan! _conta Kermovan

- _Alors ce garçon a les capacités pour détruire Zephiel en lui! _lança François

- _Dans son sang plus particulièrement! Malheureusement, le fait de posséder ce pouvoir unique n'est pas suffisant, il faut également de grands pouvoirs magiques pour le défaire à jamais! C'est là que vous intervenez! _expliqua Reynald

- _Je ne comprends pas! _dit Pévensie

- _Ceci est le rituel complet pour le sortilège de Transfert! _répondit Kermovan en sortant un petit livret poussiéreux de sa poche

- _Alors, grâce à ce livre, je vais obtenir le pouvoir de LeBihan. _dit Pévensie

- _Et de manière définitive! Après celà, vous posséderez ce pouvoir en vous définitivement. Et c'est de ceci dont j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous! Êtes vous prêts à en assumer tout le poids? _demanda Kermovan

- _Il le faut! _assura François

- _Alors mon ami, il est l'heure! Je vous dis adieu et bonne chance! _conclua Reynald

- _Où allez-vous? _questionna Pévensie

- _A la rencontre de mon destin! _répondit Kermovan

- _Une dernière chose, monsieur Kermovan? _reprit François Pévensie

Kermovan se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. François reprit:

- _Que signifiaient ces symboles dans la lettre de Fearghus?_

_- Un seul pilier ne peut supporter le poids du monde! _répondit Kermovan

Pévensie hocha la tête et Kermovan sortit de la pièce.

Ce dernier reporta son attention sur le présent et esquiva un sortilège de mort. Deux murs de flammes fusèrent sur lui, mais il les arrêta à un mètre devant lui. Ils se transformèrent alors en eau qui se répandit sur le sol. Cette masse d'eau se mit alors en mouvement et entoura Zephiel pour créer une boule d'eau qui l'enveloppa et tournoya. Après quelques instants, Zephiel retomba sur le sol. Il fit alors apparaitre un gigantesque serpent de feu qui s'éleva lentement jusqu'au plafond, ouvrant sa gueule en grand. Il plongea pour avaler Pévensie qui disparut dans les flammes. Cependant, il réapparut derrière Zephiel et fit un petit mouvement de baguette. Zephiel fut frappé sur le côté et tomba, roulant sur le sol. Le serpent fondit une nouvelle fois sur le vieux mage, mais cette fois ci, il s'arrêta tandis qu'un stalactite le transperçait. Il explosa dans une gerbe de flammes. Pévensie les envoya sur Zephiel mais les cendres chaudes retombèrent seulement sur le sol. Pévensie leva sa baguette pour se défendre et un sortilège de mort frappa sa barrière magique qui vola en éclats après avoir retenu le maléfice. François tituba et une gigantesque hache de feu s'abattit. Elle rencontra une épée de glace que François venait de créer. Les armes s'entrechoquèrent une nouvelle fois et s'élancèrent dans un concert de fracas qui se termina lorsque l'épée de glace fendit l'autre arme en deux. Celle ci se matérialisa alors en deux hachettes de feu qui s'animèrent pour fondre sur leur ennemi. Pévensie esquiva la première et renvoya la seconde. Une explosion le souffla alors et il roula sur le sol. Zephiel se matérialisa au dessus de lui, menaçant. Son sortilège loupa son ennemi qui répliqua, l'envoyant voltiger dans les airs. Il se releva pour contrer un autre sortilège de mort, avant de le renvoyer. Les deux combattants étaient à bout de souffle. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, Zephiel lança un ultime maléfice, un éclair noir, aussi noir que les ténèbres. Pévensie riposta d'un éclair de stupefixion. Les deux sortilèges se touchèrent au milieu de la salle, tandis que ce dernier reconnaissait le maléfice lancée par son ennemi. Il s'agissait d'un sortilège si puissant que peu de sorciers étaient capable de l'exécuter. Le rayon noir consumait tout ce qu'il touchait, il arrachait l'âme de la victime tandis que sa chair était rongé en quelques minutes, prolongeant l'agonie. Une aura de flammes sortit du corps de Zephiel et rencontra alors le rideau d'eau qui protégeait Pévensie. Le rayon noir gagnait du terrain et s'approchait doucement de sa victime. Pévensie se concentra de toutes ses forces et réussit à l'arrêter à un mètre de sa propre baguette. Les flammes entouraient la protection de ce dernier. Des images traversèrent alors son esprit, des moments qu'il avait vécu, des moments heureux. Ils défilèrent alors à grande vitesse. Puis soudain, le rideau d'eau repoussa petit à petit les murs de flammes tandis que l'éclair rouge repoussait l'éclair noir. Zephiel écarquilla les yeux de terreur quand il vit son propre sortilège faire demi-tour, poussé par le sortilège de stupefixion. Après quelques instants, la situation se retourna et l'éclair rouge n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la baguette de Zephiel. L'eau entourait désormais Zephiel, protégé par une petite capsule de flammes. Puis, tout se termina. Les flammes furent étouffées par l'eau qui s'abattit sur Zephiel. Le sortilège noir le frappa au creux du ventre. Il lâcha sa baguette qui retomba sur le sol, brisée et tomba à genoux. Il hurla, tandis que des flammes noires commençaient à lui brûler les mains. Celui ci se propagea à toute sa peau, le réduisant petit à petit en poussières. Finalement, son cri s'éteignit après un moment. Son corps de poussière s'écrasa alors sur le sol. Un feu s'y éleva avant que le foyer ne meure. Devant ce spectacle, des cris d'allégresse s'élevèrent de la foule présente dans le hall. Pévensie tituba, alors que tout lui paraissait trouble autour de lui. Il tomba alors à la renverse, mais des mains douces le rattrapèrent et le posèrent délicatement sur le sol. Il leva les yeux pour voir le visage de Laura, un grand sourire s'y affichant mêlé d'une certaine inquiétude. Au dessus de son épaule, il distingua Lucas et Charles, tout deux rayonnant malgré leurs blessures. Il sourit à son tour, puis ferma les yeux et sa tête bascula. C'est ainsi que François Pévensie s'éteignit!

**Chapitre Onze:**

La matinée était bien avancée et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, brillant de milles feux et illuminant le domaine de Beauxbatons. Le calme y était revenu, mais on pouvait y voir encore les stigmates de la bataille qui s'était terminée deux heures plus tôt. Le parc était jonché de corps de sorciers, sorcières, gobelins et centaures et même celui d'un géant gisant au milieu des décombres d'un carrosse volant. Le château était en piteux état, trois des quatre tours semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer et les fenêtres intactes se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main. Le village de Pradelles avait subi également des dégâts mais moins importants. Depuis l'endroit d'où il regardait, Nicolas Pelletier pouvait y voir une garnison d'Aurors stationnée. Il redoutait le moment de descendre dans le hall, car il avait peur de ne pas y retrouver certaines personnes, c'est pour cette raison qu'il était resté dans les étages après l'arrivée des renforts. Il avait appris en quelques brides que le Ministre actuel de la Magie avait été arrêté et qu'il avait été remplacé provisoirement par l'Auror à la tête des renforts, Daniel Baudouin. Il se décida finalement à descendre et accéléra le pas. Arrivé au premier étage, son attention fut attirée par un brouhaha venant d'un grand corridor. Il jeta un oeil pour voir des journalistes autour du nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Il était entouré d'une dizaine d'Aurors et à ses pieds, on pouvait voir à genoux l'ex Ministre de la Magie, enchainé, avec ses conseillers. Dans un coin, il aperçut, assise sur une chaise, le teint blafard, l'ancienne chef du Bureau des Aurors, Estelle Léonie. Il s'approcha et elle se leva, tant bien que mal. Elle le serra alors très fort contre elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement, sans dire un mot, gênant légèrement Nicolas. Puis, elle desserra son étreinte et le fixa quelques instants avant de reprendre son air sérieux de d'habitude. Il jura voir couler une larme sur ses joues si pâles. Puis, elle se rassit, très diminuée, et toujours sans rien dire, l'invita à continuer son chemin. Nicolas quitta le couloir et descendit les dernières marches, constatant les dégâts plus importants ici. Il passa la porte du hall et le trouva méconnaissable. Des lits improvisés avaient été installé partout et une cinquantaine de Médicomages cavalaient dans les rangées pour soigner les gens. Il passa, reconnaissant quelques personnes, dont Malik, qui était conscient mais avait un gros bandage sur la tête, ou encore Honorine, qui n'était pas blessée mais semblait prostrée. Le directeur Thomas se leva à son approche et le salua chaleureusement. Il n'était pas blessé, mais ses yeux étaient encore humides. Derrière lui se tenait la dépouille du professeur Marillac. Elle semblait paisible. A ses côtés, la professeure Maxime lui tenait la main. Elle avait été rafistolée à l'épaule. Dans un lit juste à côté, le professeur Delorme était inconscient. Voyant son regard interrogateur, Celestin Thomas répondit:

- _Il a reçu un très mauvais coup, mais il va s'en sortir d'après le Médicomage! Mais, Violette est morte!_

Il étouffa un sanglot et attrapa son mouchoir dans lequel il enfouit son visage. Pelletier laissa le vieil homme à sa peine et continua son chemin. Une personne se détacha et courut dans sa direction. Cécilia le serra dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il lui caressa les cheveux pour la réconforter, puis lui chuchota que tout allait bien à présent. Elle desserra son étreinte et le regarda de ses yeux bleus humides avant de dire:

- _Sarah a été tué!_

Il repéra la Troupe une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Donnant la main à Cécilia, il s'avança vers eux. Cédric Marchand s'avança également vers lui. Il était dans un drôle d'état avec ses bandages sur tout le corps. Ils s'étreignirent comme des frères, puis Nicolas chuchota:

- _Merci d'être revenu pour le combat!_

_- C'était la volonté de chacun! _assura Cédric

Le visage des élèves de la Troupe, qui semblait s'être agrandi depuis la prise de pouvoir des Mangemorts, étaient tous graves et ils semblaient tous anéantis. Mélanie et Eve étaient toutes les deux allongées dans un lit, côte à côte, mais elles étaient éveillées. Guillaume tenait la main de cette dernière. Gauthier était inconscient sur un lit entre elles. Maud, qui avait une vilaine blessure au front, veillait sur lui en compagnie d'Elodie, dont le bras était dans le plâtre. Enfin, Zoé boitait légèrement. Pelletier sera dans ses bras chacun des membres de la Troupe présents. Ils étaient tous si jeunes pour une telle épreuve, mais ils semblaient si soudés que Nicolas n'avait pas d'inquiétudes à leur sujet, ils traverseront tout ceci ensemble et en ressortiront grandis. Il les quitta après que Zoé lui ai dit où trouver la Brigade du Griffon. Il prit la direction sud et se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Ses portes n'étaient plus là. Une certaine appréhension le tourmenta. Puis, il passa les battants de la porte. Le réfectoire avait également été transformé en hôpital improvisé avec d'autres rangées de lits et des dizaines de Médicomages. Il jeta un oeil dans la salle et quelque chose le serra fort. Après quelques instants, Pauline Guérac relâcha son étreinte. Il l'observa. Elle semblait en bonne santé, mis à part une coupure sur le front. Elle était habillée en Médicomage et semblait débordée. Elle lui lança un grand sourire, puis avant de s'éloigner, lui indiqua le fond de la salle. Le premier qu'il vit fut Tony Mayer, assis sur une chaise, le regard perdu dans le vide. Nicolas s'approcha et il leva la tête. Son visage s'illumina et il se leva pour lui faire une accolade amicale. Puis, une masse de cheveux blonds lui cacha la vue quelques secondes avant que Melissa Girard ne relâche son étreinte. Tout deux semblaient en forme, mais Tony n'avait plus son air si jovial et Melissa était très pâle. Ils ne dirent rien et Nicolas continua son chemin. Puis, il passa à côté de Morgan Eliezer et de Lucas Clavérie. Ce dernier étouffa une exclamation de surprise et s'empressa de le serrer dans ses bras, aussitôt suivi par Morgan. Une pression s'évacua à la vue d'un bon nombre de ses amis vivants, et il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il les rouvrit et observa ses deux compères. Lucas ne semblait pas en si bon point que celà, il avait de multiples blessures, mais il avait refusé qu'on le soigne tant que d'autres blessés plus graves n'étaient soignés. Quant à Morgan, il avait quelques coupures par ci par là, mais son état général était bon. Leurs visages étaient graves. Le reste du groupe était là. Il repéra tout d'abord Vivien et Ambre assis au chevet de Brieuc allongé sur un matelas. Un Médicomage s'affairait autour de lui. Juste à côté, Charles était assis dans un coin, tenant dans ses bras sa femme Aurélie qui tremblait légèrement. Jean Baptiste et sa femme Barbara étaient dans la même position. Cette dernière sanglotait sur son épaule. Le coeur de Pelletier fit alors un bond quand il vit Laura et sa femme Claire, devant une paillasse. Une exclamation de surprise s'éleva du groupe. J-B se releva précipitamment et serra son ami dans ses bras dans un soupir de soulagement. Ils relâchèrent leur étreinte, puis Claire se jeta dans ses bras. Elle coinça sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et y pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il lui sentit les cheveux, puis sa peau. Ils ne s'étaient quittés que quelques heures auparavant, mais c'était comme si il s'était passé des années. Elle arrêta de pleurer, puis ils s'embrassèrent. Les autres membres vinrent également le serrer dans leurs bras. Lorsque tout allait mieux, ses yeux se posèrent sur la paillasse. Deux corps recouverts presque entièrement de draps blancs y étaient installés. Il reconnut leurs visages. Côte à côte, Xavier et Lucie semblaient endormis paisiblement. Nicolas tituba et J-B le rattrapa. Les larmes montèrent et il les laissa couler sur ses joues. Claire lui prit la main pour le réconforter. Après quelques minutes, il demanda:

- _Où est François?_

Un silence gêné s'installa, puis Laura désigna une direction. Sur une table bien en évidence, on pouvait y voir la dépouille du vieux mage, les bras en croix sur sa poitrine, un sourire figé à tout jamais. Laura expliqua:

- _Il a détruit Zephiel, puis il est mort juste après!_

Nicolas n'eut alors pas de plus grand respect pour cet homme qu'à ce moment précis. Sa bonté naturelle qui l'avait caractérisé toute sa vie se reflétait dans le sourire figé de son corps. Une soudaine clarté envahit alors la pièce et il y vit un signe, comme un message de Pévensie à ceux qui avaient survécu et qui avaient gagné la bataille, et ce message disait: _vivez votre vie désormais dans la paix retrouvée!_ Nicolas pensa alors qu'il n'y manquerait pas!

**Epilogue:**

Le charmant village magique de Louvigny, situé en Bourgogne, commençait à se réveiller aux premiers rayons de soleil. Dans une grande maison de la rue principale, une petite fille venait de se réveiller. Voyant la lumière filtrer à travers son volet en bois, elle sauta de son lit et sortit de sa chambre. Courant à pieds nus dans le couloir en bois grinçant, elle s'arrêta devant une porte fermée et l'ouvrit en grand. Puis, elle s'avança vers le grand lit double et s'écria:

- _Maman, papa, réveillez vous c'est l'heure on va être en retard!_

_- Juste dix minutes! _lui répondit la voix ensommeillée de son père

- _Mais c'est vous qui m'avez dit, la semaine dernière, que c'était une date importante aujourd'hui! Et on devait voir le château! _répondit la petite fille avec un ton déçu

- _Sois gentille Rebecca chérie, va réveiller tes frères et soeurs! _lança sa mère d'une voix également ensommeillée

La petite fille sortit alors de la chambre en courant. Le père attrapa la baguette qui était posée sur sa table de chevet et la dirigea vers la fenêtre. Les volets se replièrent et la lumière entra dans la pièce. A moitié aveuglé, Nicolas mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir rouvrir les yeux. Puis, il se leva et embrassa sa magnifique épouse, Claire. Des bruits de course retentirent et leurs quatre enfants débarquèrent dans la pièce. Les jumelles Sophie et Hélène se jetèrent sur leur père, tandis que le petit dernier, Alexandre, alla dans les bras de sa mère. La petite famille descendit alors à la cuisine. Une heure plus tard, tous étaient habillés, dehors, dans le petit matin frileux. Une voix les appela alors qu'il passait devant une grande bâtisse. Un couple, accompagné d'un petit garçon, en sortait. Charles et Aurélie Brunel avaient emménagé dans le même village qu'eux. Après la guerre, Charles avait été nommé par le nouveau chef du Ministère, Chef de la Police Magique. Aurélie avait obtenu un poste dans le nouveau département crée, le Département de Défense des Moldus, tout comme Claire. Leur troisième enfant, Aymeric, avait huit ans, comme Rebecca. Pénélope et Matthieu avaient respectivement dix-sept et quinze ans et étaient à l'académie. Après les salutations, le groupe se dirigea vers la sortie du village, et tandis que l'aînée des enfants Pelletier discutait avec le fils des Brunel sur leur hâte d'être en âge pour aller à Beauxbatons, ils distinguèrent bien vite un imposant bâtiment. C'était une gare de la S.N.C.M, la société nationale de carrosses magiques. Les deux familles prirent place dans celui qui allait à Pradelles. Si les carrosses n'avaient l'air que de vieux tas de bois de l'extérieur, l'intérieur ressemblait à une chaleureuse et grande auberge. Les Brunel et les Pelletier s'installèrent à une table vide. Beaucoup de personnes se trouvaient dans ce carrosse en direction de Pradelles. Le voyage dura très peu de temps, environ vingt minutes. Les deux familles sortirent du véhicule pour se retrouver dans la rue pavée principale du village magique. Les enfants s'exclamèrent en posant sur les yeux du château de l'académie Beauxbatons, situé sur l'autre berge. Une foule incroyable était rassemblée en ce jour et Nicolas n'avait pas vu pareil foule dans un même lieu depuis longtemps, la dernière fois étant la demi-finale de la Coupe de Monde de Quidditch, France contre Allemagne, durant laquelle la France avait décroché sa première finale en coupe du monde, en écrasant littéralement leurs adversaires. Hélène demanda:

- _Ca commence quand?_

_- Dans une heure ma chérie, dans une heure! _répondit Claire

- _Nous, on va retrouver Pénélope et Matthieu à l'académie, on vous retrouve tout à l'heure! _lança Charles

La famille Brunel s'éloigna, prenant la direction du pont qui reliait le village au château. La famille Pelletier prit la direction du _Troll Farceur, _un bar très à la mode. Ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes que Claire et Nicolas avaient connues. Eve et Guillaume Legrand, mariés, avaient deux charmants bambins de trois et deux ans. Eve travaillait au _Hibou Bavard, _journal quotidien magique, fondé par Vivien Castellan après la guerre et qui avait aujourd'hui un franc succès. Quant à Guillaume, il travaillait pour le Ministère au Département d'Etudes et de Protection des Moldus. Ils rencontrèrent également Elodie Mallet, star du Quidditch français, jouant pour les Flammes Bleues de Reims, première du championnat national. Ils passèrent devant une enseigne et s'y arrêtèrent. Celà s'appelait _Aux senteurs enivrantes de Mademoiselle Menoux. _C'était un magasin de potions, plutôt spécialisée dans les produits de beauté. Une voix derrière eux leur dit alors:

- _Je l'aide à fabriquer toutes ses potions!_

Ils se retournèrent pour voir une jeune sorcière aux cheveux blonds et courts, et de magnifiques yeux bleus, affichant un grand sourire. Cécilia Perrin serra Nicolas dans ses bras, puis Claire et reprit:

- _On fait les présentations?_

_- Oh oui désolé, voici Rebecca, Hélène, Sophie et Alexandre, les enfants, je vous présente Cécilia, professeure de potions à Beauxbatons! _présenta Nicolas

Les enfants dirent bonjour en choeur. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, puis continuèrent leur chemin. A peine avaient ils faits trois pas qu'une voix les appela. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Pauline Guérac, très élégante, s'approcher d'eux, tenant la main d'un homme d'un côté et celle d'une petite fille de l'autre. Pauline était devenue directrice de l'hôpital Ste Emilie et s'était mariée avec un Médicomage. Ils avaient eu une fille appelée Suzy. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, puis repartirent de leur côté. Quelques pas plus tard, ils furent appelés une nouvelle fois. Un couple descendait la rue, la femme poussant un landeau et l'homme portant sur ses épaules une fillette qui devait avoir le même âge qu'Alexandre. C'était Brieuc et Ambre Picard. Peu après la fin de la bataille de Beauxbatons, ils s'étaient mariés. Joueurs de Quidditch tous les deux, ils avaient continué à jouer dans leur club respectif du championnat national. Ils avaient même été sélectionnés tous les deux dans l'équipe nationale. Depuis quelques années maintenant, ils avaient pris leur retraite, mais continuaient d'entrainer leurs clubs respectifs. Ils devinrent parents d'Anaëlle et de Simon, qui avaient aujourd'hui cinq ans et deux ans. Après de chaleureuses retrouvailles, la famille Picard suivit la famille Pelletier jusqu'au _Troll Farceur_, où ils avaient rendez-vous avec leurs amis. Ils rentrèrent dans l'établissement bondé et repérèrent bien vite ceux qui les attendaient. Assis confortablement sur une banquette au fond de la salle, une fillette sur les genoux, Vivien Castellan tenait la main d'une belle sorcière rousse qui avait un petit garçon sur les genoux également. De l'autre côté de Vivien sur la banquette, Lucas Clavérie faisait des signes de main dans leur direction. Il était assis en face de Morgan et Laura, mariés, et parents d'une petite Zelda, assise entre eux. Juste à côté de Laura se tenait Tony Mayer. Les Pelletier et les Picard s'installèrent à leur table, après un accueil plus que chaleureux. Nicolas observa plus attentivement ses amis. Lucas était très bien habillé, comme Tony. Ils avaient tous les deux obtenus ,après la guerre, des postes à hautes responsabilités dans le Ministère, puis avaient été choisi comme conseillers pour le Ministre de la Magie actuel, ou plutôt la Ministre, Madame Estelle Léonie. Vivien aussi avait du succès dans son travail. Il avait fondé le _Hibou Bavard, _journal magique qui avait gagné le coeur des sorciers et sorcières de France, en l'espace de quelques années. Après la guerre, il avait voyagé à travers l'Europe durant quelques années et avait rencontré son épouse en Slovaquie. Agés de sept ans, leurs enfants se prénommaient Lorik et Fiora. Quant à Morgan et Laura, ils avaient démissionné peu après la bataille de Beauxbatons de leurs postes de professeurs de Beauxbatons, puis s'étaient mariés et avaient ouvert une auberge dans le village de Parfondeval, dans les Alpes. Ils avaient une fille nommée Zelda, qui avait le même âge que Rebecca. Les discussions allèrent bon train, puis la porte du _Troll Farceur _s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une autre petite famille qu'ils connaissaient tous bien. Nicolas se leva pour aller les accueillir. Il serra son meilleur ami, Jean-Baptiste Leroy dans ses bras, puis Barbara Leroy et leurs enfants, Perceval, neuf ans, et Léa, six ans. J-B était toujours Auror, comme Nicolas, et quant à Barbara, elle était toujours journaliste, mais au _Hibou Bavard. _Le temps passa très vite et l'imposant groupe sortit bientôt de l'établissement pour se diriger vers le château. Ils croisèrent dehors Melissa, devenu après les évènements directrice adjointe de Gringotts France. Elle était mariée à Daniel Baudouin, chef du bureau des Aurors, et ils avaient deux enfants, des jumeaux âgés de sept ans, appelés David et Marcus. Ils tombèrent également sur Mélanie Guillemin, devenue Médicomage, et également Cédric et Zoé, mariés, tous les deux Aurors et parents d'une petite fille de trois ans. L'imposant groupe atteignit bien vite le pont qui amenait à l'académie et passèrent sous une grande banderole sur laquelle il était inscrit _10ème anniversaire de la commémoration de la bataille de Beauxbatons. _Une estrade avait été installée sur le champ sud à l'extérieur. Des centaines de chaises avait été placé face à l'estrade et des gens étaient déjà installés. Un groupe de centaures était posé légèrement à l'écart. L'imposant groupe s'installa sur plusieurs rangées de chaises. Ils retrouvèrent les Brunel. Nicolas observa plus attentivement les centaures. Il reconnut le roi Hyborian, roi du troupeau de centaures qui avait aidé à protéger l'académie. A ses côtes, il repéra Kieran, à présent champion du roi, qui avait combattu héroïquement. Son action avait sauvé Brieuc, Ambre et Vivien cette fameuse nuit. L'assistance se remplit rapidement. Puis, le silence se fit quand Estelle Léonie, Ministre de la Magie, s'approcha de l'estrade en compagnie de quelques membres du Ministère. La blessure qu'elle avait reçu il y a dix ans l'avait marqué à jamais. Elle avait bien vieilli, mais on retrouvait toujours en elle son énergie qui l'avait caractérisé à l'époque où elle était chef du Bureau des Aurors. De sa voix magicalement amplifiée, elle commença son discours:

- _Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venu aussi nombreux en ce jour de commémoration. Il y a dix ans jour pour jour, des sorciers et des sorcières se sont battus ici même, dans le château où nous avons tous grandi, contre la tyrannie et l'oppression. Il y a dix ans, ces mêmes sorciers et sorcières sont morts en luttant contre le mal qui s'était emparé de nos institutions par la force, faisant régner la peur, l'injustice et la cruauté! Mais ils ne sont pas morts en vain. Les Mangemorts ont été battu cette nuit là et la paix a été restaurée peu après celà! Certains d'entre vous, comme moi, étaient présents cette nuit là et beaucoup d'entre vous y ont perdu des êtres chers. C'est pour eux que nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, pour saluer leur mémoire. La quiétude est revenue dans notre pays et puissions nous y voir une consolation à la perte cruelle que nous avons subi!_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans l'assistance après le discours de la Ministre. Un homme à côté d'elle prit le relais. Rebecca chuchota à son père:

- _Vous avez perdu quelqu'un maman et toi?_

_- Oui! _répondit tristement Nicolas

A présent, le sorcier qui parlait commença la liste des victimes de la bataille de Beauxbatons. Claire prit la main de Nicolas dans la sienne. Ils ne connaissaient pas tous les noms. Il prononça deux trois noms, puis dit:

- _Aran!_

Nicolas jeta un oeil à Brieuc, Ambre et Vivien, qui avaient baissé la tête. Aran était un centaure du troupeau du roi Hyborian, ancien champion, qui avait été tué par le géant Gargantua, mais avait sauvé les trois sorciers. Plusieurs noms passèrent, puis un autre nom fut prononçé:

- _Sarah Coudreau!_

- _Vous la connaissiez? _demanda Rebecca à ses parents, en chuchotant

- _Elle était élève et avait à peine quelques années de plus que toi! _répondit Claire

Beaucoup d'autres noms passèrent, puis apparut celui de Reynald Kermovan, l'homme qui avait organisé la défense du château et qui avait retenu Lord Zephiel à l'extérieur du château avant de se laisser tuer pour la bonne cause. Chacun de ses mouvements avait été planifié, jusqu'à sa mort de la main même de son ennemi. Le sorcier de l'estrade continua:

- _Gauthier Labruyère!_

- _Lui aussi était un élève et il avait douze ans! _glissa Nicolas dans l'oreille de sa fille ainée

Gauthier avait combattu les Mangemorts dans les étages supérieurs et il avait reçu un terrible maléfice. Mais il n'était pas mort sur le coup. Puis vint le nom de Violette Marillac, professeur de botanique, tuée en défendant le château qu'elle chérissait tant. Vint juste après Stéphane Mercier. De par son sacrifice, il avait également sauvé ses camarades, tuant le géant Gargantua. Il était revenu pour la bataille après avoir mis à l'abri sa jeune demi-soeur. Nicolas sentit une petite pression de la main de sa femme. Quatre ou cinq noms plus tard, le sorcier prononça:

- _Lucie Orbelle!_

Claire serra fort la main de son mari. Nicolas l'observa et vit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Dans sa tête, il revit l'image de son corps étendu sur une paillasse dans le réfectoire. Il n'avait appris que quelques années plus tard, qu'elle avait été assassiné par la Mangemort Carine Allembert et que Claire l'avait vengé en la tuant. Peu après, il prononça:

- _François Pévensie!_

Claire et Nicolas avaient appris à leurs enfants l'histoire de ce grand sorcier. Il avait tué Lord Zephiel dans les derniers instants de la bataille de Beauxbatons, puis était mort l'instant d'après, dans les bras de Laura. Kermovan et lui avaient travaillé ensemble sur cette bataille et sur le moyen de détruire Lord Zephiel. Il semble que la mort de Pévensie était prévue dans le plan de Kermovan et que Pévensie avait accepté ce sort sans hésiter. Lui qui avait oeuvré contre les Mangemorts des années durant, il était mort après avoir éradiqué le plus terrible de ses représentants. Une dizaine de noms suivirent avant que celui de Xavier Schaffer ne soit prononcé. Nicolas serra la main de Claire en repensant à Xavier. Ce dernier avait trouvé la mort aux côtés de Jean-Baptiste Leroy, tué par le Mangemort Rougier. L'Auror Leroy l'avait alors massacré, le laissant à peine vivant. Le Mangemort avait alors trouvé la mort plus tard, lors de son procès, quand un Né-Moldu l'abattit durant l'audience. Lorsque le dernier nom fut prononcé, le sorcier quitta l'estrade et les gens commencèrent à se lever. Le groupe se leva, mais se dirigea, contrairement à la foule, vers le lac. Une sorte de monument avait été érigé près de l'eau. Une statue de bronze représentant un vieil homme bienveillant se tenait au dessus d'une plaque commémorative. Sur le socle de la statue, il y était écrit: _François Pévensie, fondateur de la Brigade du Griffon, vainqueur des Mangemorts! _Sur la plaque, on pouvait y lire: _Aux membres de la Brigade du Griffon, morts en héros! _Plusieurs noms y étaient gravés, dont Philippe Pottier, Théodore Binks, Damien Lacroix, Bobby Fletcher, mais également ceux qui avaient été cité auparavant. Le groupe se recueillit quelques instants, quand un étrange bonhomme s'approcha de la statue. Il fit apparaitre une couronne de fleurs qu'il déposa d'un coup de baguette sur le piédestal. C'était un homme très âgé, avec une grande barbe argentée et des lunettes en demi-lune. Sans regarder le groupe, il dit:

- _Une cérémonie émouvante n'est ce pas? _avec un léger accent britannique

- _Mais vous êtes.. _commença Vivien

- _Albus Dumbledore en effet! _termina le vieil homme

- _Vous connaissiez François Pévensie? _demanda Jean-Baptiste

- _C'était un vieil ami, nous nous sommes connus il y a un certain temps lors d'un de mes voyages en France. Il se trouve que nous poursuivions les mêmes buts à l'époque et menions les mêmes combats. C'est à cette époque que je l'ai convaincu de créer la Brigade du Griffon, pour lutter contre les Mangemorts présents dans nos deux pays, comme je l'avais fait moi-même! _répondit Dumbledore

- _Quant est il de Harry Potter? _questionna Nicolas

- _Il va bientôt fêter son onzième anniversaire et donc rentrer à Poudlard! _répondit le vieux mage

Puis, il recula et reprit:

- _Hé bien, messieurs dames, je vous dis au revoir! Et soyez heureux, comme aurait dit mon ami François!_

Puis il s'éloigna sous un soleil à présent radieux. C'était le plus bel hommage qu'ils pouvaient lui faire à présent, vivre!


End file.
